The Sisterhood Chronicles I: Broader Horizons
by Imagination Live
Summary: Three sisters get pulled into the world of FF9 and meet their Guardian Angels. But why were they chosen? On their journey there are many secrets they must uncover, but a few of them will change everything. Including the enemy they have to face... Mild cussing, OC, slight AU
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF9**

**A/N: I've revised this chapter, I hope you like it better even though I think it may be shorter. I just wasn't liking these first few chapters, but I've been a bit too busy and depressed to rewrite it. Now with finals ending next week I hope to be able to edit this a bit more to my liking ^^ . Enjoy!**

Soft music played from a small corner of the bedroom, the smell of popcorn drifting through the air. The bedroom was rather small with a medium sized tv sitting on a wooden end table in front of three teenage girls. "Kailynn! I told you this has 2-player!" Tessa shouted.

"Shut up Tess!" Kailynn shouted.

"Kailynn just let me show you it!" she begged.

"Tessa, I'm playing, go somewhere else if you don't want to watch!" Tessa sighed and started picking at her shoe.

"Kailynn, just let her show you if there is or isn't." Kailynn shrunk back from Meadow's glare and shifted her gaze onto Tessa "Fine, here Tess..." Kailynn rolling her eyes as she handed the controller to her, Tessa flinched and forced a smile before she started explaining how to get to the 2-player mode. Her voice shook with uneasiness as she went to the config menu and opened the screen to switch characters around.

She moved to put Vivi on controller two but the icon wouldn't move. She tried to exit the menu but that didn't work either. Panic grew as realization set in, "It froze."

"Let me see," Meadow grabbed the controller out of her hand and started presiing buttons.

"We didn't save!" Kailynn yelled in frustration.

"It's not my fault!" Tessa cowered, "I didn't want this to happen!"

Meadow sighed in frustration, "Now we have to restart and lose it all! All there is to it!"

"I'm sorry..." Tessa whimpered.

"Whatever, let's just restart!" Kailynn spat bitterly.

Meadow leaned over and pressed the power button, yet the screen stayed the same. "S***!" She held the button longer to turn it all the way off, then took back her hand. It was still on, "The button's broken!?" she growled.

Tessa crunched into a ball as her sisters tried to fix the situation. "D-did we break it?" Tessa asked reaching for the start button, to try it herself.

"Let me do it!" Kailynn said "You probably just didn't hold it down hard enough." She said pushing Tessa's hand away, "Stupid piece of s***! It won't turn off!" she growled, her fingernails digging into the plastic of the console.

"I'll try," Tessa said trying to redeem herself, reaching out, she touched the console, as soon as they touched a blinding light emanated from it. They all tried to pull back their hands but they were held in place. "Kailynn, Meadow! What's going on!? My hands stuck!"

"Mine too! I dunno!"

"Mine too, grab my hand okay!" Meadow said as she reached for her sisters. The farther they extended their free hand to grab her's, the further away she seemed. The blinding light overwhelmed the area, before softening and sending them into sleep.

**Kailynn's POV**

She couldn't make sense of her surroundings yet, her body was waking slowly. Yet some senses were still working, like her hearing and sense of touch. A sharp pain stabbed her head every few minutes, and she could hear far off voices; like a tv on in another room, no sense of coherency. The rest of her senses were gradually returning, and she could finally make sense of some of the words, "Shoo! ... Bird!"

"Are ... Alright?"

"I SAID, 'GO' BIRD!" A voice echoed in her head, painfully, yet somehow easing the sharp pain stabbing into her scalp.

She cringed as her barely working senses were overwhelmed, "Don't be an idiot Cinna! You scared the crap outta her!" another voice said. She gathered the strength to open her eyes and blurry colors swirled around her vision, like Vincent Van Goph's 'Starry Night'.

"See I woke her up!" Cinna said defensively.

Her vision slowly returned to her; shaping the colors into recognizable figures. Five teenagers stood above her. Is this a dream? She thought slowly. "Hey, you alright?" Blank asked. Her eyes lingered on the patches of skin sewn across his body before drifting to the girl beside him; Ruby. She inspected each one with confusion, next was Marcus and Zidane she watched as his tail twitched with amusement. When her eyes landed on Cinna she screeched and jumped away from him, "CLOWN!"

Everyone but Cinna started a loud side-splitting laughter; Marcus and Blank were even rolling on the ground. "HEY! That's not funny! I'm not a clown! That hurts ya'know!"

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry..." She stammered "I just-I-I can't stand clowns... And um, just seeing you when I first woke up... Ya'see you-with the red nose and all- I'm just going to shut up now..." Everyone else laughed harder.

The boy still looked hurt, and then suddenly smiled "Apology accepted! I'm Cinna!"

Her head spun as she saw how realistic everything was around her, it was unlike any dream she'd ever had before. But that's just it though, it had to be a dream right? "'Names Blank." Blank introduced, Ruby and Marcus following his lead.

"And we save the best for last!" Zidane said with a wave of his arm, earning sighs and eye rolls from the rest of his friends, "Zidane! Zidane Tribal. Nice ta meetcha!"

"Kailynn Lykos," She said grinning. She thought of the excitement her sisters would feel. She looked around worriedly when realization hit her, "Did two other girls show up here!?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?" Zidane said.

"My sisters Tessa, and Meadow, we were together, until I ended up- here..."

"We're you two drinkin'?"

"Cinna!" The party yelled.

"Sorry..."

"No we weren't drinking, we were-" She thought for a moment what to say, before biting her cheek to check she wasn't dreaming.

"Can't you remember what happened?" Blank asked concerned.

"... No, I'm having trouble..." She lied. "All I remember is I was with my sisters Meadow, and Tessa."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll look around the ship to help you out." Blank said. "So what do your sisters look like?"

"My little sister Tessa's eleven. Wavy light brown hair to here," she motioned to her shoulder, "Blue eyes, pale, red glasses, tons of freckles, she's a little bigger than me, about this tall," she motioned a few inches above her head, "Meadow's, sixteen, straight dark brown hair, light skin, blue eyes and is a little taller than me."

"... So how old are you?" Zidane asked curiously.

"Fourteen." They all looked surprised. "How old do I look?" She asked.

"Uhhh-ten, with you being so short and tiny..." Zidane said.

"Wow," she glared at him.

"You - look like a mature ten year old though," He said rubbing the back of his neck embarassed.

"Nice, Zidane, nice..." Blank smirked.

"Okay, we'll look for them," Marcus said.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. The sky off the edge of the theatre ship was a beautiful color. She could feel the breeze flow through gently through her hair bringing along the smell of lilacs, sky, and something else she hadn't smelled before. It was sweet and fragrant yet subtle as glided through the area, flowers? She wondered. The feel of the ship below her feet was slightly unsettling as it rocked and jolted occasionally, but for the most part the ride was very smooth.

"Prima Vista Theatre ship, almost in Alexandria," Cinna said before they all ran off.

She wondered where her sisters could be, and if she had gone crazy, because she really felt like this was real, that she was awake. She walked slowly to the edge of the ship to see the sky below and was amazed at the sight. Although most was covered in mist she could make out a sparkling waterfall flowing down from a vibrant green plateau which seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her eyes followed the length of the waterfall as it ran over the cliff and disappeared into the clouds. The sight seemed chilling, yet beautiful at the same time, but she thought of what was below and what was to come if she were to stay here and things followed out as planned, "Evil Forest..." she remembered with a shudder.

**A/N: ****I'm feeling much better about this chapter now. It feels more natural and less "OMG TOO MANY DETAILS AND WAY TOO BORING!". If even the author doesnt want to read some of it theres most likely a problem OTL . I've been avoiding/dreading this but I'm so glad its done now lol XD ! Please R&amp;R! I really want to know what you think of it now ^^ ! (XD so busy trying to upload the revisions I forgot this was all the same chapter and posted this for Chapter two lol oops! I need to pay more attention eek XD lol.) **


	2. Waking

**A/N: Revision! Enjoy ^^ !**

**Meadow's POV**

Her head ached considerably, but she should be used to this by now, or at least that's what she wished. She could just barely smell the scent of pine and something else, something she really didn't like. She tried to open her eyes but they seemed to be plastered tight. Her mind tried to recover from the sleep and confusion. A part of her felt unsafe, like she needed to wake yet her stubborn eyes refused to listen. She could hear distant laughter that slowly crept nearer.

"Stow... Eh?"

"She ... here when ... Boarded."

"Where's the ... The crew?"

"Dunno boss."

"Well find out!" She managed to pry open her eyes but had to wait for them to adjust. "Hey how did you get here?" Her vision returned and she could finally tell what the speaker looked like; a stocky, grey skinned, tapir-like person, with purple hair, and a steampunk-like aviator's cap with matching goggles. "So stowaway, how did you get aboard?"

"... Stowaway?" It took her mind some time to translate the word as she wondered slowly where she was.

"Didn't you hear me? You stowed away on the Prima Vista Theatre Ship! You tryin' ta fill your pockets with whatever you can find? You need a role model on how to be a proper thief!"

"... I'm not here to steal..." she said weakly.

"Then why're you here?"

"I dunno..."

"Boss!" Someone called running into the room "We have an extra..." He looked at Meadow. "Okay two, extra passengers."

"If you weren't here to steal, why do you have a partner?" Baku asked.

"I told you I don't know how I got here!" Meadow sat up and gave him her worst glare which made him cringe.

"That's what Kailynn said, you're Meadow right?"

"Yeah. Kailynn's here? What about Tessa!?"

"We're lookin' through the ship now, by the way, the name's Blank," He said helping her to her feet, she wobbled for a moment, grabbing his arm as her head settled.

"... Where are you all from?" Baku asked.

"... I don't know..."

"Seems like there are a lot of people around here like that... By the way the names Baku."

"Meadow," She replied. She loked around before noticing she was slightly hindered; her clothes had changed, and she now wore a staff tied to a backpack. Curious she looked through all her new posessions. Smirking she realized that everything was something she loved, especially the herb pouches at her waist. She looked around the room seeing nothing really notable in particular except a port window. The sky was mixed into different hues of red and orange, the puffy clouds drifting slowly through them. Below was Alexandria she sucked in her breath at the sight of it, "Amazing," she awed. The elegant sword stood proudly in the center of the castle, as the sun drifted further into the sky its light covered the sword causing it to shine down on the village below in an array of colors. "Whoa..."

**A/N: Awful short but hey, at least I like it better ^^ ! I hope you do too! Please R&amp;R I really want to know how I'm doing with this so far ^^ ! Thank you for reading !**


	3. We Meet Again

**Tessa's POV**

She could hear soft cheerful noises float through the air and vaguely smell the baking of breads and other paistrys. She lay in confusion as she began to wake, like her body was restarting itself, bringing a part of her online at each moment. She could feel the ground beneath her. Cold. Hard. Stone? The sensations she felt were different than she could ever remember and it confused her. A feeling of soft warmth surrounded her, it was comforting and yet... Odd. Mostly indescribable, but something close to being bundled in the softest silk, only it was by an intangible presence. A voice called her name softly and she felt a warm touch, a hand stroking her hair. Daddy...? The word popped into her mind, it was the only word that seemed to make sense or that had any meaning at all in her jumbled brain. She tried to open her eyes slowly, but they were to heavy to even flutter. She started to wake progressively, her body translating more of the world around her, "Here... I... You..." They said softly. Feeling more awake she tried once more to open her eyes. Her body wanted more rest; she was exhausted yet she felt so safe and warm. Her curiousity and excitement though, along with another strange feeling welling inside her, pushed her open to her eyes slowly.

Blurred colors swam through the air, she suddenly felt desperate to be able to see, like she was afraid the person who had been speaking to her might disappear. Her eyes drifted to the figure next to her as she waited for everything to come into focus. A man sat next to her smiling softly, warmth and pure happiness radiating from him.

He looked rather youthful but she couldn't tell his age. Somewhere in his twenties or thirties maybe? She felt safe with him but, she still sat up startled. Her head really didn't seem to like this idea, it swam violently nearly sending her back to the ground. He caught her quickly and held her, "Hey, you need to rest a bit," He said gently.

She wondered who this man was, but part of her felt like she knew him or had met him somewhere before... Meadow's accusing voice sounded in her head, "You trust everyone you meet!" she grew slightly worried. "Who are you?" She asked. She slowly scanned the environment when her vision returned; they sat in the middle of a cobblestone street, small brick cottages lining either side, A residential area? she wondered. Further down the street she heard someone calling "Fresh bread! Only 3 gil a loaf!" the smell of fruit filled paistrys drifted with the noise. "Where am I?"

"It's okay Annie, you're safe."

"How do you-? I'm dreaming, that's it," she yawned as she rested herself against him.

He held her close and laid his head on hers, "You aren't dreaming."

She looked up to see a playful smile on his face. She examined his face; light skin, short brown hair covering part of his eyes and a dimpled smile. "You may say that but the people in my dreams tell me the same thing," she smirked. His smile broadened into a soft laugh and he ruffled her hair, "Hey!" she laughed.

"Yep, totally dreaming," he grinned.

She smiled, "How would you know what I'd rather be called Annie then?"

"Because, I've been with for you for a long time. I'm your guardian angel, Lailah."

She giggled "Lailah?"

"Lailah isn't girly!" he smirked at her teasing.

She giggled more "Never said it was."

"It means 'Night' in Hebrew."

"Right. Well I don't doubt that's your name…" Who would lie about that?

He smirked "I heard that!"

She stopped "Wha-?"

"'Who would lie about that?'" He mimicked.

"Must be a dream…"

"No it's not," he laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, Lailah, prove it." He grinned in reply.

Snapping his fingers, the light and scenery around them vanished. Surrounding them were the depths of space; the planets and stars blanketing the sky seemed so small in comparison to the beauty of the swirling galaxy before her. Yet the most amazing of all were the little colored balls and ribbons of light in every color imaginable, dancing around her in waves.

She breathed in quickly, then just floated there with him in silence, awed by the scene before her. He put his arm around her and pointed into the darkness, "Do you see that large, black, empty looking area?" She nodded. "There are millions of planets there cloaked in eternal night." She turned her head to him and saw him smiling broadly, his eyes twinkling as he looked at her. She gasped again as she saw the color of his eyes; they glowed and swirled with a sparkilng blue and silver, multi-colored dots sprinkling in his eyes like the galaxy around him. Was it just the reflection?

"Your eyes..."

"I did say my name was Night," he teased.

"So then...?"

"It's not a reflection."

"Wow," was all she could say before gazing once more at the beauty around them. The swirling ribbons of light, drew the attention of her eyes. "I've never seen these colors before. Its-its amazing," tears stung her eyes. "So beautiful," she choked.

As he hugged her an overwhelming sense of peace and reassurance flowed through her. They withdrew from their hug and he pet her face, he looked so happy, yet also like he was holding something back. She wondered what else he may have been feeling but she was so overwhelmed by everything around her she forgot to ask.

"... But how...?"

"It shouldn't be so hard to believe; you've seen me around before."

"No I-wait…" Her mind flashed into a memory, "... When I got lost at the zoo. You found me. We played at the petting zoo together until... Dad found me..." She held her head, "I don't-. Why didn't I remember this...?" she winced as her head started pounding, she didn't realize she had started falling until he caught her.

"Hey! Hey. It's okay. I'm here," he hugged her close, "It's okay justt relax. I'm here."

It took her some time but the throbbing soon stopped, "Where-?" she swallowed and started again, "Where am I?"

"Alexandria, beginning of the game."

"Ale-Alexandria!" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Wh-what am I here for?"

"To change the course of the world. Make it better, save lives."

She swallowed hard, her chest squeezing, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here. You can do this. We can do this. Together."

"O-okay."

He kissed her hair, "We just play along. You did say you wish you could be in one of these worlds."

"Yeah I did." She smiled, "An adventure! I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" A thought suddenly struck her "Does this mean I have to kill monsters and people!?"

He frowned and the emotion of his voice dropped significantly, "Not people. Try and save them. But the monsters-."

"I don't even know how to fight!" She shrieked.

He looked down at her, "I know... I don't want you to have to fight either... But I know you can..." He took in a shaky breath, "And that you have to," he looked at the stars in front of him and took in another deep breath, before returning his gaze to her. She could tell his smile was forced when he said, "Don't worry, you'll be a great fighter once you get in some practice."

"Bu-bu-bu—but I'm scared!"

"I know," He hugged her close and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry... But you've still fought them in the games, and they die in the same way."

"They-they fade?" she looked up at him.

"Yea."

"N-no blood?"

"Monsters don't bleed here... But you..." he paused and hugged her again, then looked at her worriedly, "... You can..." He saw how fearful she was and hugged her, "Don't worry sweetheart," he kissed her hair, "I'm gonna protect you, keep you safe," he could feel her quiver in fear, "Shh... I'm here."

He sent peace to her and could feel her relax slowly, "Where're Meadow and Kailynn?"

"They're here... You'll meet up with them sooner or later."

"Neither of them are with Kuja right?"

"No, of course not. God wouldn't send them into that mess."

"Are they with their guardian angels?" she asked.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"They're both sort of…" He searched for a word "Loners, I guess you could say. They help them out but they don't interact much."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"Nathanael is Kailynn's and Zachriel is Meadow's"

"What are you all for?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean… You're Night. Do they have a specific job other than being a guardian angel too?"

"Oh, Nathanael is the ruler of hidden things, fire, and vengeance."

"Sounds like Kailynn…" she smiled softly.

He chuckled "Zachriel is the angel of memories, and I'm the angel of night and I oversee and protect childbirth."

"How does childbirth relate to me?" she looked at him confused.

He smiled, "Ask him not me." He said pointing up. "You ready to start our adventure?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah. I have always wanted to go on an adventure!" She grinned. She blinked and saw they were back on the Alexandrian street.

"Let's get something to eat."

"I am really hungry..."

"I know," he smirked, "I can hear your stomach over here."

She pushed him lightly making him laugh. "Do you have money, because I'm pretty sure I don't have gil. I don't even know what it looks like," she realized.

"Of course. But you do have your own money," he pointed at her side pouch. She looked at her new stuff, "Awesome! I love swords!" she said holding one of her dual swords out in front of her.

She looked at her other things as they walked. She grinned widely and grabbed his arm as she jumped up and down laughing joyfully, "I just realized my eyes are healed!"

He grinned, "I healed your eyes."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she bear hugged him as tight as she could. She was still laughing, she couldn't stop. She had felt a presence wrap around her like a tickling wwarmth, "I really love the backpack, gloves, goggles, and boots too! Everything's awesome!"

"Good! I picked them out."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she tried to straighten her hair. "I can't stop laughing! why?"

His grin widened, "You're drunken in the spirit. You're lucky you're not falling on the ground!"

"What?" He laughed and hugged her until it passed. "That was so much fun!" she smiled.

He chuckled again, "I know... I'm proud of you."

"You're... Proud of me?" she watched his face closely.

He smiled but his face looked rather sad, "I'm proud of you, sweetie."

"Sweetie...?" tears stung her eyes.

He hugged her tight. "Hey, would you two like some fresh bread?" a man asked. "Or if you're more in the mood for pie we have some fresh out of the oven," he paused a moment as he looked at Tessa concerned, "Hey how about two slices of pie on the house?"

Lailah thanked him as he led them inside. The smells were so much stronger inside the bakery; bread, fruit filling, frosting, sugar, and many other delicious smells filled the air. It was about the size of a cafe at home and even acted as one, many different species of people sat at the tables eating and talking of various things, "I heard the play is going to be even better this year. More actors, better props-!"

"- fixing my airship. I very nearly crashed into Evil Forest! It's a miracle I didn't! I crashed on the plateau, and crawled out of the wreckage. And before I knew it I was running to Alexandria with a pack of mu's on my heels. One of the little buggers even stole my boot," the man showed his friend he was only wearing a sock on his left foot, "and took off with it-!" Tessa smirked before frowning again. She stayed quiet, free food was good but she felt rather guilty about it. She tried looking around instead of dwelling on it. Even from here she could see all the delicious baked goods lining the counters and stands. She shifted her gaze to the people and saw a young girl about her age serving some of the customers. She wondered if she liked working here and where her parents were.

Tessa thought of her own, her chest tightening and tears welling behind her eyes, she tried to shake the thoughts away. She wiped her eyes to make sure she wouldn't cry and felt Lailah hug her, "It's okay, sweetie." She hugged him back and tried to keep herself together, him being nice to her and holding her didn't help though. She wanted him to hold her while she cried. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

She recovered slightly and nodded, he kept his arm around her as they went up to the counter. The woman behind the counter greeted them warmly, "Are you okay, honey?" Tessa looked up to her and nodded, her lip trembling in betrayal. "Aww, poor thing... What kind of pie would you like sweetheart?" Lailah ordered for them, Tessa was glad, she didn't know if she could talk. "Its so wonderful to see a good father-daughter relationship. You don't see many of those these days," she said sadly. "I know my own father..." She trailed off, "Well. He wasn't there for me." That nearly made Tessa break but they were able to make it to a table before she started sniffling.

"It's okay, shh... It's okay... I'm here..."

"... Would they- even notice- that I'm gone...?" her voice broke, "I-I don't want- people to hear me- crying..."

"It's okay. Don't worry about that. It's okay to cry." He pet her hair, "... Time... Time is frozen where they are. It will start again once we return."

Her head shot up to look at him, "Please don't leave me! I don't wanna go back!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey. I'm not going to leave you. I could never and will never ever leave you. I promise," He paused, "... I know you aren't able to fully trust me right now, but that's alright. I completely understand and I'm going to be right here beside you."

"... Thank you."

He kissed her hair, "You're welcome, honey."


	4. I Want To Be Your Canary

"-Oof!" Something ran into her, making her land on her backside.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She looked up to see the person she was looking for. A short mage with a tan pointy hat a little too large for him. His yellow eyes blinked quickly through the darkness which formed his head.

"Um, its okay..." Her heart sped up, she had always wanted to meet him, he was one of her favorites. Someone so close to her heart, that had helped her through some really difficult times... Shee swallowed hard, terrified of waking. He reached out his hand to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks! I'm Tessa, and you?"

"V-Vivi..." Once he helped her up he asked. "Is he your brother?"

She looked up to Lailah. "I'm her- friend... Lailah," he smiled softly.

"O-oh, a-are y-you two going to see the play?"

"No, we don't have tickets."

"I'm sorry, I wish you could see it."

"D-do you mind if we walk with you-I'd like to see the inside of the gates at least before they turn me away..."

"S-sure," He nodded hesitantly.

As they walked along she tried to make conversation, but knew no topics she could discuss with him, finally she broke the silence "So, are you from Alexandria?"

"N-no, I live near Treno, what about you?"

"N-nowhere really, we're travelers..."

"Really? Where have you been?"

"All around the globe..." Not technically a lie... "I got separated from my other traveling companions a while ago. Just me and Lailah for now... How old are you?" She said changing the subject, "I'm eleven."

"Really? I thought you were older! I'm nine. And you Lailah?"

"Twenty-three."

She was proud of that statement "Really? How old do I look?"

"Thirteen maybe fourteen," he said.

"Yay!" she said quickly, "I like looking older than I really am!" She giggled.

He laughed "We better get to the ticket booth."

"Alright, let's go!" She said throwing her fist in the air, and quickly regretting it as people looked at her strangely. "I hate it when people stare... It makes me paranoid..." She muttered.

"You're funny Tessa," Vivi laughed.

"Thanks, most people think I'm annoying rather than funny!"

"I don't think you're annoying at all."

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot!" They arrived at the ticket booth quickly, and were the first in line.

There was a grey furred lycan with sharp looking fangs stationed at the ticket booth. Except for his fangs, the red uniform made him look rather comical. She shivered, but no one noticed Grandma what sharp teeth you have! Better to suck your blood with! She giggled softly Lol Annie. He's not a vampire, or a hybrid! He's a werewolf! She thought jokingly. She noticed Vivi was slightly scared. She walked up with him slightly behind her. "Hello there! How may I help you three today?" He said in a rough voice, she nudged Vivi slightly.

"U-uh-um-I-"

"It's alright I won't bite," The wolf man joked.

This seemed to encourage Vivi "I-I have a t-ticket."

"Alright let me just check this out." He said taking the paper from Vivi's outstretched hand, "Hm... There's something odd about this ticket... Why, it's another fake!"

"No!" Vivi hung his head.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the wolf man said "Do cheer up now. Here I'll give you some cards." Ugh, I hate Tetra Master with aflaming passion! "Talk to Alleyway Jack if you want to know more about cards."

As they left the ticket booth Vivi asked "Do either of you know how to play?"

"I've played it before, but I don't really know how to play. The times I've won were just out of dumb luck."

"I've never played at all."

"Oh."

"How about we all figure it out together?" She got an idea how to progress the story, "Do you think Alleyway Jack would show up in this alley over here? It's the only one I can see."

"Y-yeah, maybe, let's go." Walking up to the alley they saw it was fairly dark and they could hear echoed hammering. "I don't like the dark."

"Me neither, but we have Lailah with us." She said looking at her guardian.

"Yep," Lailah smiled.

As they stepped into the alley they saw it wasn't as dark as it seemed earlier. The echoing was a man hammering a sign. Dante the sign maker, who yells at Vivi for his own mistake... Speaking of- Vivi tripped and fell on his face, Too late! She helped him back up. "You little klutz! You made me miss!"

"Hey! It wasn't his fault you messed up!" Tessa shot out angrily.

The guy growled at her in reply and went back to fixing his sign, "Phew, that should do it." He said walking off and leaving his ladder behind.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Tessa."

"What are friends for?" I can't believe I just told someone off! Someone behind her yelped in pain, she spun to see a four armed man with one of said arm's wrists gripped in Lailah's hand.

"Let go of me!"

Lailah glared, "I will, but if you do anything shady, you'll regret it." Lailah said releasing his wrist while stepping in front of Tessa and Vivi.

"Shit man! I was just walking past and you grab my arm!"

"You must've had bad intentions, like say; pickpocketing?" Tessa said.

He smirked "Good guess, a guy's gotta live somehow."

"And how is pickpocketing a couple of kids gonna help you out?" Lailah asked.

"Wait, what? You guys aren't kids!"

"I'm eleven!" Tessa said.

"You don't look like your eleven."

"I am, I hit a growth spurt!"

"Whatever. Maybe sometime you'll tell me your real age." He said walking towards the plaza. "See ya."

"One of the times, I don't like looking older..." Tessa muttered.

"Hey you three!" They turned around to see a rat kid yelling at them from the other side of the alley. Finally, Puck's here! One step closer!

"Yeah?"

"You the ones with the phony tickets?"

"Mine was..." Vivi said sadly.

"Never had one." Tessa said.

"Same here."

"I'll let you see the show if you become my slaves."

Vivi looked to Tessa and Lailah "Let's accept, at least we'll get to see the play." Tessa said. They nodded in reply.

"You three stand guard! Anyone coming?" The rat kid asked.

"All clear."

"Operate according to mission parameters!" He shouted whilst grabbing the ladder and hoisting it above his shoulders. "Let's go!"

"Allons-y!" Tessa shouted as they all took off after Puck. They ran up to a cathedral Ooh, that's high, that's dreadfully high. No fears, I can do this!

"Now we're gonna climb up this tower. It's dangerous, you go first." Tessa walked up to the ladder knowing full well what would happen, on cue, down came a tan little ball of fluff with a red pom-pom, onto her head and into her arms, it popped open to reveal a cute little furry creature with small purple wings. So cute! Must. Resist. Urge. To. Cuddle...

"Ahahaha! What the heck was that!?" Puck shouted. It sprung out of her arms and onto the floor.

"Sorry 'bout that, kupo!"

"That's Kupo, he's a moogle." Puck said.

"Kupo!"

"And these are my slaves. Try to get along, okay?"

"Kupo! Nice to meet you, kupo! If you have a tent, we moogles can help you rest worry free!"

"Alright, time for some upward mobility!" He shouted repositioning the ladder as he started climbing. "Come on up slaves!"

"Kupo...? You here?" Another moogle dressed in green camo showed up.

"Kupo! Stiltzkin! Why that getup?" Kupo and Stiltzkin talked of Stiltzkin leaving on a journey.

"Was that a friend of yours?" Vivi asked after Stiltzkin left.

"Yes, kupo! A very special one, kupo!"

"Hey slaves! I thought I ordered you up here!?"

"Kupo! Mognet is a mail system between moogles, kupo! Mail has been very sporadic lately, kupo! Can you deliver a letter for me, kupo?"

"Sure." Tessa said.

"I want you to deliver a letter to Monty!"

"Alright!"

"Thanks, kupo!"

"You're welcome!" The three hurried up the stairs after Puck.

"Alright, the play's gonna start if we don't hurry!" Puck urged. As Vivi walked after Puck he noticed the boards, and stopped. "Come on! Hurry up..! Lemme guess... you're afraid of heights aren't you?" He's not the only one! "It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground!" Vivi walked across slowly, and made it across. Tessa's turn she stepped forward Don't look down! Don't look down! Wait! How am I supposed to see where I'm going if I don't look down!?

"Take my hand." She looked over and saw Lailah smile reassuringly as he held out his hand to her, she took it hesitantly. He walked in front of her across the boards. When they made it across she let out a sigh of relief.

"It looks like you aren't the only one afraid of heights..." Puck said to Vivi. "Come on already! We're running out of time! Not again... Don't worry, it won't fall." Vivi had stopped in front of the boards again. Lailah, this one breaks!

Walk with Vivi, I'll be right behind you.

Alright. "Vivi, let's walk together." Tessa said.

"Alright." She walked right behind him, holding his shoulders slightly to keep herself relatively calm. They walked forward on the wobbly board, right as they got to the center it started falling, so they jumped to the other side, Vivi landed on the other roof while Tessa barely jumped out of fear, before she could even start screaming, she realized Lailah had grabbed her and jumped to the other side safely. "You okay, Tessa?" Vivi asked.

"Haha... I guess it fell. Nice jump!" Puck said.

"I could 'a died and your laughing!?" She shouted.

"You didn't did you?"

You wouldn't have died kid. I'm right here.

A-alright. She realized she was being impolite "Sorry, Vivi. I'm fine," she gave him a hug which he shyly returned.

"No point in worrying now right?" He then hopped off to the next crossing.

"Thanks Lailah," Tessa said.

"You're welcome."

"Oh yeah! I don't even know your names!"

"Vivi."

"I'm Tessa."

"Lailah." Puck giggled.

"It means Night," Tessa defended, making her guardian smile.

"Kinda funny names. My name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!" When he said that she remembered the gil hidden all over the rooftops, Gil! I can get my own money! When Puck ran ahead, Tessa grabbed all the Gil that she knew was lying around, and then ran after Puck and Vivi.

"Phew, finally made it! After this wall we'll be inside the castle! C'mon, let's go!" They caught up as Puck finished his sentence. They ran into the castle and got in a place they could hide temporarily, to watch the play begin. This is amazing! Way better in person! She looked around and saw Princess Garnet and Queen Brahne in the royal box. Whoa! She really is blue!

The play started with a multi-colored light show of fireworks bursting in front of the two moons of Gaea. Everyone clapped excitedly while the stage was readied and Baku began his speech "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our Heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet, noble Ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!"

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?"

"For the sake of our friend... Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!"

"Aye!"

Blank, Cinna, and Zidane ran out onto the stage with lightning at their backs. The background effects are so realistic!

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" Blank said

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" Marcus told them.

"Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have a lost a brother to this fiend!" Cinna said.

King Leo, "What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"

Zidane, "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

Marcus and his friends fought against King Leo and his henchman. Wow, and they actually are fighting their friends! And the SFX is so real! Marcus and his friends beat back the henchman and King Leo walked up the stairs, grumbling "Arg... Grr..." at the top of the arch he shouted "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!"

Zidane ran after him "Come back!" Blank ran in front of Zidane right before the stairs as King Leo walked off set. "Out of the way, Blank!" Zidane shouted as he swung his sword at him.

Blank Jumped back from Zidane's blade "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

"'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" Zidane lunged at Blank "Aha! Aha! Aha!"

"En garde!"

"Expect no quarter from me!" Zidane and Blank slashed lunged and barreled at each other, the fight was brilliant. Blank decided to try and escape "Come back here!"

"We shall finish this later!" Many people were throwing gil on stage, the queen even threw a stone which Tessa knew to be a moonstone.


	5. Shockwaves of Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or the Kangaroo Jack quote I used lol XD.**

**Meadow and Kailynn's POV.**

"Meadow!" Kailynn wailed as the ship plummeted out of the sky.

"It's alright! Everything's gonna be okay!" She shouted over the horrid grinding and roar of the flames, as the ship around them fell apart and broke away. Meadow slowly made her way over to her sister, stumbling and swaying with every rock of the ship. Kailynn was crying in the corner.

"I didn't think it was this horrible in real life..."

"It's alright." She finally made it to Kailynn and held onto her for dear life.

A few seconds later Blank ran in shouting "Kailynn, Meadow, where are you?"

"Over here!" Meadow shouted.

He saw them and ran over huddling with them "Everything's gonna be okay! This isn't the first time we've crashed a ship!" he grinned.

"You make a habit of this!?" Meadow asked.

"We try not to." He laughed.

"I don't like this!" Kailynn cried.

"We're gonna be fine." He assured her.

They abruptly hit the ground like a shockwave, the noises deafening, as they flew into the air on impact and fell back to the ground on top of broken floorboards with flames licking their bodies. Every sense went into shock; it took a moment for any of them to be able to move. Unbeknownst to them Kailynn and Meadow's guardian angels were keeping all of them safe. "Kailynn? Meadow? You alright?"

Kailynn whimpered "I-I think-so..."

Meadow hugged her tightly, "We're alive. We're alive..."

"Come on let's get to a safer place." Blank urged.

"What about Tessa? Where is she?" Kailynn asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon." Meadow got up slowly, Blank held onto a shaky Kailynn.

"Come on. We've got to help the other survivors." He told them, Kailynn nodded her head meekly.

Blank, Meadow, and Kailynn crawled out of the cabin dodging hanging boards and fire. When they got out to the main part of the ship Marcus ran up to them. "Thank god! You three made it! We still can't find everyone. Zidane, the knight, the mage, the princess, the girl, and the guy. None of them are accounted for." Marcus said out of breath.

"The girl?" Meadow asked hopefully "What'd she look like?"

"Now that I think about it, she looked just how you described your sister."

"Oh, god... She's here... But we can't find her..." Meadow said.

"No, no, wait! She's probably with them, Garnet and Vivi!" Kailynn said hopefully, and then noticed she was still hanging onto Blank, so let him go.

"But... I'm sorry, but, they might be dead..."

"No they aren't!" Kailynn said, when she received a look from all of them she added "We gotta have hope!"

"By the way, who's Vivi?" Marcus asked.

"The mage," Kailynn said.

"How do you know his name?"

"He's one of our friends, we didn't know she was with him though." Meadow said quickly.

"Oh. Do you know the guy? He ran on stage with them."

"What did he look like?" Kailynn asked.

"Short light brown hair, I couldn't tell his eye color, he was wearing a tunic and britches, and he uses dual swords."

Meadow and Kailynn were a little confused "No, I don't know him." Kailynn said.

"Me neither."

"That's weird. But hey, come on we have to help everyone." Marcus said.

**Tessa's POV**

The only sense working in her body was her feeling, her body hurt, and a loud high-pitched noise resounded in her head not giving up, it was driving her into a migraine. Slowly it eased as she felt something cold and wet touch her forehead. Slowly all of her senses came back one by one. Her mouth felt dry, her hearing suddenly came back. "Tessa! Tessa! Wake up Tessa!"

"It is alright Vivi, she will be fine." A girl's voice spoke soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you got hurt." She felt someone stroke her hair.

_Lailah?_

She opened her eyes, her vision returning gradually. "See?" the girl spoke again. Tessa's vision fully returned and she saw Garnet, Vivi, and Lailah watching over her. She tried to sit up, and went back down as her head throbbed. "Oh! Does someone have a potion?" Vivi searched his pockets and gave it to Garnet. Garnet thanked him as she took it, popping out the cork "Drink this." Tessa sat up a little as Garnet poured the potion into her mouth. She felt the stiffness and pain melt away slowly, until all that was left was minor aches.

She sat up and a wet handkerchief fell into her lap from her forehead. "W-water?" she croaked.

"Right over here," Lailah said as he gently helped her to the stream, she cupped her hands and greedily drank the water. When she finished they went back over to them, she saw Steiner in the background watching for monsters. _Evil forest... Things sure are gonna get 'fun' around here... But at least I know what's gonna happen next! I mean I've played this over a hundred times!... But only finished it once..._

_You've gone all the way to the end several times though. Sure you may have lost the game before you beat it those times, but that wasn't your fault._

She looked at Lailah and saw his nod _I suppose you're right!_

"Where are we?" Vivi asked.

"The Evil Forest." Tessa replied.

"Bu-but, we- no one ever gets out of here alive!" Vivi cried.

"We will," She assured him.

"How would you know!? You're only eleven!" Steiner shouted.

Tessa backed down and cowered slightly. "Don't yell at her," Lailah glared sternly as he hugged her.

Steiner gulped slightly and broke away from his gaze, "I-I apologize.

There was an awkward silence before Garnet said, "Let us introduce ourselves, I am Princess Garnet Alexandros heir to the throne of Alexandria and this is Sir Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Tessa..." She said meekly, "It's nice to meet you too..." Lailah pet her hair to calm her down.

Garnet frowned at Tessa's change in behavior after Steiner had scared her, when a screech sounded through the forest coming in their direction. "Let's get out of here." Steiner ordered. Everyone obeyed and hurried in the opposite direction. The creature seemed to be catching up to them rather quickly. As they all ran up a hill Vivi tripped.

Garnet tried to help him up as the screeching stopped "Where'd it go?"

"Get out of the way!" Tessa yelled as she ran to push Garnet out of the shadow of the predator, but she was too slow, it landed on Garnet trapping her in a cage made out of it's body

"You horrid beast! Let go of the princess at once!" Steiner yelled as he lunged for it.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Zidane shouted as he rushed into the fight.

Lailah, ran to help as well, Tessa and Vivi though were frozen in fear. Lailah sliced through a tentacle as Zidane went into a trance. "What is that?" Steiner asked amazed.

"I don't know. But somehow it raises my power."

"Could it be trance!? I heard it comes on through a surge of emotion!"

"Let's get this guy!" Zidane yelled as he unleashed Free Energy on the plant creature, siphoning some of its life force into him. It started to suck power from Garnet. _Two absorptions then potion! _Tessa remembered. She bit down her fear and rushed towards the creature blades drawn, sinking a sword into one of its tentacles as the other went into the creature's body, causing sap to ooze and the creature screech. _That sound!_ she shuddered as she stumbled backwards and fell down.

The Plant Cage slapped at her in retaliation, she screamed in fear. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you," She heard Lailah whisper. He protected her from the vine, picked her up and carried her a little ways away from the battle. She held onto him and cried, "Hey, it's okay."

"I'm useless aren't I?" She cried.

"Of course you aren't useless. You're a brave girl. Anyone in your situation would react the same way."

"I'm not a stupid coward?" she asked as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Of course not," he smiled at her. "You're an intelligent and brave little kid," he ruffled her hair.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Could've fooled me," he teased.

"Hey!" He laughed, making her smile and hug him, "Thank you!" she hiccuped.

"You're welcome."

"We have to go help them," she said withdrawing from the hug.

His smile faded, "I know... Annie..?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to stay out of the fight-."

"No, I have to do something! Anything! If I don't do it now, I never will and I can't sit back and watch forever!"

"Alright, I understand. Just be careful okay?" She nodded and they went back to the fight.

"You guys okay?" Zidane shouted as he stole from the creature right before it absorbed Garnet's life force. "Yeah," Lailah told him as Tessa reached into her bag and pulled out a potion throwing it at Garnet, hoping it would work exactly as it did in the game. It splashed on Garnet, helping her to perk up a little. Thank god!

Steiner swung his sword into its body creating a slash, the plant screeched in pain and took off with Garnet. "Princess! We must go get her at once!" Steiner yelled.

Tessa and Lailah went over to Vivi to watch over him. "Do you think it's gone?" Vivi asked her as he went to look around.

She grabbed him and pulled him towards her "No, I don't think it is. Stay close." He nodded his head. She looked around seeing nothing, as the forest had grown quiet. She looked down a dark shadow forming on the ground around them. She pushed Vivi out of the way just as the cage landed on her.

"Tessa!" Lailah and Vivi yelled as they saw the creature capture her. Everyone attacked the creature to free her, Lailah stabbed its body making it cry out in pain. Zidane used his distraction to steal. Steiner slashed at its body as it whipped him with it's free tentacle. Vivi cast fire on it, which was the most effective damage for the plant. Tessa took out her blades and slashed at the cage walls as best as she could with little to no movement. _I can't do anything in here! What do I do!?_ To her surprise she reached out her hands to Vivi and cast Haste on him. Vivi unleashed fire spell after fire spell onto the enemy until it fell to the ground with a final screech.

After the walls fell releasing her she jumped out and yelled "Everyone back up!" Pushing them out of the way. Steiner wouldn't budge though, so she ran to where she pushed back the others as a green mist came out of the plant releasing toxins into Steiner.

"P-Princess!" He shouted as he started hacking.

"I told him to move!" Tessa said.

"We know, it's okay," Lailah told her.

"His fault for not listening." Zidane said. "Yo, Rusty! Can you move?" He didn't answer, Zidane kicked his armor, still no answer "Guess I have to carry him back." He sighed.

"I-I'll help out," Tessa said, Zidane raised his eyebrow at her. "Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong!"

"Sorry," Zidane said embarrassed making Lailah laugh. Tessa grabbed one of Steiner's arms as Zidane grabbed the other. They walked him out of the area and back toward the crashed airship. "Heh. You really can pull your own weight, I'm impressed."

"Thanks!" She grinned.

"By the way what're your names?"

"Tessa," She said.

"Lailah."

Vivi stayed a little quiet so Tessa answered for him "And that's Vivi."

"Oh! Tessa! Your sisters are Meadow and Kailynn right?"

Tessa looked surprised "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"They're back at the ship. They're alright, they survived the crash. Weird coincidence huh, that you three all ended up on the same ship in the end." He laughed. "You didn't plan crashing the play did 'ya?"

"Nope, we just didn't wanna get caught by the Knights of Pluto. Nice play by the way! Awesome acting! You even had everyone fooled by it!"

"Huh?"

"Didn't think someone noticed you and Blank go into the castle did ya?" Tessa grinned. "Make them watch this hand while you fool them with this one!"

"Nice! No, didn't think anyone would catch that, but it's just the nobles and guards to really watch out for anyways."

"You went into the castle?" Vivi asked. "What for?"

"Long story kid." Zidane said.

"You'll find out soon enough Viv." Tessa said.

"Viv?" Vivi asked.

"Don't like the nickname?" Tessa asked.

"It's not that-it's just I haven't really had a nickname before."

"People call me Tess, Anne, Annie or just plain old Tessa, call me whatever you want."

"Why Anne or Annie?" Zidane asked.

"My middle name is Lianne. Tessa Lianne Lykos."

"Oh. Vivi Orunitia."

"Zidane Tribal."

"Lailah Frost."

"Like Jack Frost!?" Tessa asked excitedly.

He grinned, "He's my son."

"What!? You have a son!?" Everyone asked.

"I thought you said you were 23!" Vivi said.

He smirked, "It's one of my favorite numbers."

"How old are you then?" Zidane asked.

"I'd like to let it remain a mystery," he grinned.

"But seriously though!? Jack Frost?" Tessa asked. Lailah just grinned in reply. "Cool! Jack Frost is awesome! Do you think one day I can meet him!?"

He grinned, "Of course you can!"

"So cool!" she grinned, "But what nickname can I give you, Zidane? Z, Zid, Dane?"

He laughed "Uhhh, I don't really like any of those."

"Hmm... We'll think on this then. So what're you guys gonna call me?" Tessa asked.

"Tess?" Zidane said.

"Tess." Vivi agreed.

"Hmm... Alright." she shrugged.

"What's up?" Zidane asked.

"Dunno. Always liked Annie better... But hey, Tess is fine!... Ever just have a name you wanna be called more than what someone else named you?" She asked.

"Hmm... I never thought about it," Zidane admitted.

"Me neither."

"What about you Lailah? What nickname can I give you? Night, L, what?"

He laughed "Either's fine."

"Ok then, Whatever I feel like calling you at the moment!" She grinned.


	6. A Different View

They got back to the ship and saw Meadow, Kailynn, and Cinna outside arguing. "Ahhhh! GINGER!"

Everyone looked at her strangely, except Lailah who laughed. Meadow and Kailynn ran over to her almost tackling her before realizing she was holding up Steiner. "Where've you been!?"

"I was hanging out with Vivi and Night. Then we met Garnet, Steiner, and Zidane!" Tessa said cheerily.

"Night?" Kailynn asked.

Tessa pointed in his direction "Lailah, his name means Night!"

"Oh. Hi." Kailynn and Meadow said confused.

"Can we put him inside? He's rather heavy." Tessa asked.

"Oh, sorry..." Kailynn said.

Cinna led them inside to the storage room. "Can't we put him somewhere nicer?" Tessa asked.

"Uhhh, sure..." Cinna said. As he led them to the sleeping quarters where they would have put Vivi. They walked out into the main area of the ship.

"That's better!" At Cinna and Zidane's looks she said "Treat others how you wanna be treated. That's the golden rule." They just raised their eyebrows. She sighed "In other words! If I wanted to be punched in the face, I'd punch Kk in the face! But with Kk she even does it when you first greet her in the morning! Right Kk?" She asked Kailynn.

Meadow frowned at Kailynn "I never did it, I swear!" she said defensively.

"Lies!" She hissed, "Lies and slander!"

"You wanna really feel a punch to the face!?" Kailynn threatened.

"I told you! She has anger issues!"

"Stop it you two!" Meadow warned.

"But Ree -!" Kailynn started.

"Stop it!"

Kailynn huffed. "So what's the battle plan?" Tessa asked.

"Battle plan?" Cinna asked.

"We have to save Princess Garnet." Zidane answered.

"Yep!" Tessa responded. "Ooooohh! By the way... We need supplies!"

"That's true," Zidane said looking to Cinna.

"I got, potions, phoenix downs, eye drops, and a few other things."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Meadow exclaimed "Who says we're gonna be fighting?"

"I've already fought a few battles myself," Tessa said. "And its life or death Ree..." She said trying to sound brave "You wanna get outta here alive?"

"Bu-." Meadow started.

"You can't fight!" Kailynn yelled, "You'd just end up getting hurt!"

"K-."

"You can't even stand up for yourself from those bullies at school!" Tessa cowered behind Lailah.

He pet her to calm her down. "Everything will be fine," he told her soothingly.

"Who the hell even are you!?" She grabbed Tessa's arm to drag her away from him.

"Kk...!" Tessa said pulling away.

"Hey! You're hurting her!" Lailah said pushing Kailynn away from his charge.

"How'd you even meet her!? Scouting for little children and luring them to trust you so you can take advantage of them!?" Kailynn screamed.

"Whoa, calm down Kai-," Zidane started.

"F*** no, I won't calm down! Who knows what this guy's agenda is! I don't want him near us!"

"... I-I thought you'd been traveling with Lailah for a while by the way you said things." Vivi said timidly.

"No! She just met him and automatically trusted him!"

Tessa started crying and he held her close. _Handful isn't she?_

_Yeah. Come discipline your charge Nathaniel._ Lailah thought angrily.

_Alright._

"He's my friend!" Tessa wailed.

"You just met him!" She shot back.

Suddenly there was a moment of silence, Tessa opened her eyes and saw she was in space again, only this time Meadow, Kailynn and two other men joined her and Lailah.

"Wh-what happened!?" Meadow panicked.

"Relax Rye," One of the men spoke. He had; short slightly spiked black hair and violet eyes. He was watching the situation.

"Who are you!?"

"What's going on!? Where the hell are we!?" Kailynn asked.

"Relax Kailynn," The other man said. He had short ear-length blonde hair with gold streaks, and brown eyes with hints of red. He had his hands at the base of his neck in a relaxing posture and had just closed his eyes.

"Like hell I'll relax! We don't know where we are!"

"No wonder you couldn't handle it on your own L." The blonde muttered giving Lailah a sideways glance. Lailah looked torn as he looked at Tessa sadly. "... Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

"It's alright..."

"What's going on here!?" Kailynn asked.

"We're your guardian angels," Zachriel said.

"There's no such thing!"

"Wow really?" the blonde asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"We're in space," Tessa said "What else could do that?"

"Maybe if you'd think you'd be terrified, but no, you'd rather be completely oblivious! You never think Tessa! You never, think!"

"That's enough!" Lailah shouted angrily as Tessa shivered in his arms.

She hugged onto him while crying, he hugged her back while glaring at Kailynn. "What the hell Tessa!? Haven't you been listening to a word I said!?"

"That's enough Kailynn," Her angel told her calmly.

"How do you even know our names!? What do you want with us!?"

Before she had time to protest he put his hand on her shoulder "Calm. Listen."

"What're you doing?" Meadow asked a little fearful.

"Just soothing her." He replied. "Are you calmer now Kailynn?"

"Yeah... So what are you?" Kailynn asked.

"Your guardian angel, I'm Nathanael ruler of hidden things, fire, and vengeance, your guardian." The blonde said.

"I'm Rye's, my name is Zachriel, I'm the angel of memories." The other boy said.

"I'm Lailah, Tessa's guardian, I rule over the night, and protect and oversee childbirth." He said.

"Is this real?" Meadow asked.

"Yes," Zachriel said.

"How?"

"Because of God," he explained.

"So… If you're our guardian angels... Why are we here?" Kailynn asked.

"To change the world and save lives." Nathanael said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Meadow asked.

"Play along."

"Okay… Can I call you Nate?" Kailynn asked.

Nathanael looked at her surprised. "Nate?"

"Yeah. Nate."

"I guess."

"Can you teach me some fire tricks?" She grinned impishly.

"They aren't 'tricks'. Fire is dangerous."

"So?"

"There goes Miss Pyro…" Tessa said quietly.

"You can't practice on anything living." Nathanael said.

"Like I would!"

"Then can I call you Zack?" Meadow asked.

"Sure." he smiled.

"Hey!" Tessa said wiping her eyes with her sleeve while still holding onto her guardian "Kinda like Zack from FF7! And you even have spiky black hair!"

He smiled, "Sort of."

"Why aren't you two guiding us like Lailah's guiding Tess?" Meadow asked.

"I like to observe. But I will come down and travel with you eventually, but until then I'll show up when you need or call me." Zachriel explained.

"Same here." Nathanael said.

"So if I call you to help me with fire that counts?" Kailynn asked.

"Yeah."

"No one can know we're your guardian angels yet, they need to be a little more trusting first," Lailah said.

"Alright," the girls agreed.

They blinked and were back in the airship, time seemed to have frozen for them. Then everything started. Everything was silent, "Did I miss something...?" Zidane asked.

Blank walked over unnoticed until he said "I've got a de-seeder for that knight."

"Alrighty then," Tessa sniffed. "Let's give it to him."

"That was a quick argument…" Zidane said confused, "When did you start crying..?"

"Yeah, that was a bit odd…" Cinna said.

"I guess since you watched after her I'll trust you," Kailynn acted.

"Thanks," Lailah said.

"You wanna give him the de-seeder Tess?" Zidane asked. "He'll probably think we're poisoning him."

"Good point. How about me and Vivi do it," She said reluctantly letting go of Lailah.

"Why me?" Vivi asked.

"'Cause I think he respects you." _ He only respects you and Garnet. Then the others, but he didn't respect Eiko to much... Or me... He yelled at me... But I wanna be nice..._

_That's good._

_Thank you._ "O-okay," he replied. They walked into the room past a guard to see him trying to get out. "We brought you something," Vivi said timidly.

"Huh?"

"It's a de-seeder; it'll remove the seeds from your body," Tessa explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"Five reasons," she counted out on her fingers, "I'm eleven, it's the only way to save the princess, it'll cure you, I tried to warn you about the seeds in the first place but you wouldn't move, and if it wasn't for me you'd be locked in the storage closet," She said.

"Uh-I-I suppose... You did try to save me from this... But who made it? How do I know they don't want me dead?"

"If they wanted you dead wouldn't we have left you to die or wouldn't they have killed you when they had the chance?"

"I suppose..."

"Here, it'll make you feel better," She said handing it over, he took it hesitantly. She turned to leave with Vivi "See ya in a bit, we're gonna look for the princess soon," Then they walked out.

"How'd it go?" Meadow asked.

Tessa hesitantly gave her thumbs up. "Zidane went to ask Baku if we could look for the princess. Then went to fight him." Kailynn told them.

"Ooooh~~~! What's this!?" Tessa picked up a shiny object from between some boards and studied it. "100 gil coin!" She squealed.

"Good job, Tess!" Vivi said happily.

Kailynn face palmed "The only time her attraction to shiny objects is useful..."

"I heard that Kk!" She said offended.

"We're lucky it is useful this time, she'd keep it no matter what," Meadow laughed.

"No I wouldn't!" Tessa shot out, Lailah pet her hair making her relax.

"Right. Whatever..." Kailynn said.

"I gotta go help out the boss, see you later, Kai." Blank said to Kailynn, she looked a little sad. "See ya." He said to everyone else.

"See you later." Kailynn said.

"See ya." Tessa said.

As he walked away with a wave, Zidane came back "He said he wasn't gonna look for her so I quit the gang. Let's go ask Rusty if he's coming."

They walked into the room. "Looks like you're feeling better!" Tessa said cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you Miss Tessa."

"We're going to search for Garnet you coming?" Zidane asked.

"Wha- Don't call her that thief! You shall call her Princess Garnet!"

"You comin' or not?" Zidane asked.

"Of course I'm coming!"

"Then let's get going." He said walking out.

"Let's go!" Tessa shouted raising a fist in the air as she turned.

Everyone went into the main room again to see Vivi waving goodbye. "Aren't you coming with us Vivi?" Zidane asked.

"But, I can't fight, when the monster had the princess I froze up. I couldn't cast a spell or anything."

"So? You were a little scared, happens to the best of us. You didn't freeze up when Tess was in trouble did you?"

"But-"

"I believe in you." he said smiling.

"Th-thanks... Do you really think I can help out?"

"Of course! You're an extremely powerful mage, and an even greater friend!" Tessa said.

"R-really?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'll go. Thank you, both."

"You're welcome!"

"Guys, before we head out let's equip ourselves." Zidane told the party. "I obtained a leather hat, silk shirt, leather wrist, a broadsword, an iron sword, bronze gloves and an iron helm, what can you guys use?"

"Oooh! Oooh! Give the silk shirt and leather wrist to Viv, bronze gloves, iron helm, and the broadsword to Steiner!" Tessa said.

"Why'd you choose that combo?" Zidane asked.

"Uhhh... It will help them learn things..."

Zidane handed out the gear like she said. "She's right! I feel like I can cast a new spell!" Vivi said excitedly.

"I can use the iron sword," Lailah said. Zidane handed it to him.

Tessa grinned. "How'd you know what would help people?" Zidane asked curiously.

"Just a feeling..." Zidane wasn't convinced but left the subject alone.

"So who gets the leather hat?" He asked.

"Whoever needs more armor. I'd say Ree."

"Why me?"

"'Cause you look like you need it." Zidane gave the hat to Meadow; she put it on after studying it. "Let's go!" she said waving them out.

"Should a little girl really be fighting horrendous creatures?" Steiner asked.

"I can fight," Tessa said timidly.

"I don't like the idea either," Meadow admitted.

"I'll look after her," Lailah said.

Meadow knowing that she could trust a guardian angel relented "I suppose."

"Thanks," Tessa said.

As they went to leave Steiner shook his head then went to stop Vivi "Master Vivi, can I ask you something?"

He whispered to him and Vivi said "Fire sword? Sure, I'll try it."


	7. Damsel in Distress

They all headed out of the ship, Blank stopped them at the exit. "Hey, I've got something for ya." He tossed something at Zidane.

"A love potion? How nice Blank, you're always thinking of me. But I won't need a love potion to reel this one in." Zidane joked.

"Geez. Could you get your mind off girls for one second? It's a de-seeder, the potion I made for the knight." He said jerking his head in the direction of Steiner.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and the boss left a letter for you." He handed that over as well. Zidane read it and pocketed the note. As everyone was leaving Kailynn stopped to talk to Blank. "I'll see you guys again once we all get back to Lindblum."

"Can't wait." She smiled.

"Have you ever seen Lindblum before?"

"No."

"I'll show you around then," He grinned.

"I'd like that," She blushed, "Bye."

"Bye."

She left the ship acting slightly giddy. _ He's even hotter in real life!... But... No, I will save him from that!_ She thought in determination.

Tessa and Meadow were waiting for her by the door. "So~~~. Got a crush on Blank ehh, Kk?" Tessa teased.

"What of it?" Kailynn said.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Meadow asked.

"Maybe," She smirked.

"Ohhh! What happened?" Tessa asked excitedly.

"Hey! Hurry up you guys!" Zidane said.

They went through the forest fighting monsters, and gaining experience, money, and items. _I wonder what level I am!_ Tessa thought happily.

They made it to the spring. "No sign of any monsters here," Zidane said looking around.

Kailynn walked over to the stump with a red pom-pom sticking out and squeezed it lightly. "KUPO! Don't touch my pom-pom! Kupo!"

"You're so cute!" Kailynn squealed hugging the moogle.

"Let go of me! Kupo! Please!"

Meadow walked over and made Kailynn release the moogle. "Geez, Kk even I showed a little restraint!" Tessa said.

"Shut up, Tess!" Kailynn said as the boys laughed.

"You Monty?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah."

"I got a letter for you, from Kupo."

"Really!? Kupo! A letter!?" Tessa reached into her pocket and pulled out his letter, handing it to him. "Do you want to read it with me? Kupo!"

"Sure." Tessa said. Monty read the letter out loud to them.

"Stiltzkin's traveling again? Kupo! I wish he'd come see me!"

"Let's get a drink from the spring." Meadow suggested.

Everyone took a drink, "Ah! I feel so much more refreshed!" Kailynn said.

"You should, it's a healing spring." Zidane said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

There was a chorus of 'Yeah's. "I have a feeling there's a boss a little further up the road, we should be careful," Kailynn warned.

They headed out; Tessa looked to the left as they passed the small pond, staring warily at the glowing red light across the water. They headed along the road confronted by a few monsters and went inside a cavern. On the other side they found the Plant Brain, it was a large monstrosity growing out of the ground, behind it lay the unconscious Princess Garnet. "Princess!" Steiner yelled.

"Let's get em!" Kailynn yelled as she launched at the creature. Having discovered her abilities in the first battle she stole from the plant along with Zidane. Meadow having learned hers as well cast Toxic Stream on the plant poisoning it. Tessa cast haste on Vivi, Lailah, and Steiner, and then started slashing. Steiner used the most effective attack in the battle; Fire Sword. Vivi used his Black Magic, and Lailah physically attacked as well as cast Elemental Magic of his own. As Lailah went to slice the creature, it unleashed a spray of darkness, hitting everyone in the party except him, Kailynn, and Vivi.

"I can't see anything!" Tessa yelled. She groped in her pockets for eye drops when the Plant Brain hit her with its tentacle causing her to fly back, she cried out in pain as she flew to the ground.

Lailah yelled something as Meadow threw her eye drops "Are you okay!?"

He ran to defend her as the eye drops landed on her. Instantly she could see again, just in time to roll out of the way from a swipe Lailah couldn't block. She jumped up quickly, ignoring the pain in her ribs and threw potions at Steiner and on herself. "I'm fine!"

As Kailynn was distracted throwing eye drops on Zidane, the Plant Brain sent her flying into the cavern wall knocking the wind out of her, as she struggled to breathe it launched another attack at her. She closed her eyes tightly expecting a severe amount of pain, but the plant screeched instead, she opened her eyes slowly, her breath finally returning. Blank was standing in front of her; he had sliced its tentacle leaving a piece of it flopping on the ground until it turned red and faded. "You alright, Kai?" He asked over his shoulder, as he watched for more attacks.

"Yeah," She said getting up "Thanks." she stumbled. "I think I need a potion though..."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a potion downing its contents. Her body went slightly numb, then cool, and then it slowly relaxed. She stretched a little, "Okay, I'm good to fight."

"Okay," They both ran into battle. Vivi finally had enough and released his trance; he summoned six consecutive fire spells, Tessa's Haste allowing them to be quicker than normal. At the sixth spell the plant made an ear-piercing screech as it died. It collapsed into itself turned red and faded.

Steiner ran over to the princess, picking her up and bringing her back to the party, Zidane administered the medicine, and she coughed in response. "Drink all of it princess it'll make you feel better," Steiner told her.

All at once the forest grew painfully loud. "What's going on!?" Vivi yelled.

"We gotta get outta here!" Kailynn cried. Lailah and the girls forced everyone to run to the exit.

"But, what's going on?" Vivi asked.

"It looks like the forest is turning to stone!" Meadow shouted over the deafening noise.

"Hurry up!" Tessa screamed. They all ran, but got forced into a battle.

"Hit the ones that matter and run!" Lailah yelled to the team.

They all did as he said and ran through cutting them down, eventually they found a stretch with no monsters in front of them, but all of them chasing behind them, some turning to stone as they stampeded their way out. Zidane was a little slow on his feet and a spider plant reached to grab him from behind; Blank pushed him out of the way and took his spot. Kailynn screamed, "Blank!" as he threw the map to Zidane. Zidane ran to catch it as Nathanael showed up grabbing her and flying out the tunnel. Kailynn struggled to get out of Nathanael's hold as Blank slowly turned to stone. Nathanael, Kailynn, and Zidane went quickly to the edge of the forest, the stone and vines encroaching on them fast. Zidane jumped out, as Nathanael flew out with Kailynn in tow. Kailynn landed on the ground as Nathanael disappeared to avoid Zidane seeing him. "You jerk! You just let that happen to him!?" She screamed to the air.

"What's wrong with you Kk!? It's not my fault! He gave his life for us! He would have wanted you to make it out," Zidane told her.

"I wasn't-I wasn't yelling at you..." She muttered. "I'm sorry Zidane."

He turned away as Tessa and Lailah walked over, Tessa hugged her sister and whispered "Kk, Supersoft."

Kailynn wiped away tears "You're right."

"He was one of my best friends... We were like brothers..." Tessa could tell Zidane was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, ZZ, I know of an item that can cure him!" Tessa cheered.

"Tess..." Kk said worriedly.

"Really!? What is it?" He asked.

"Supersoft! I heard it cures all types of petrification! I don't know where to find it though. I just know it exists and that it's very rare. But, I know we can find it!" Tessa assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! My friends used it once to save another of our friends. Until one of them found it, I thought that friend was a goner. But they were perfectly fine!"

"Thanks Tess." Zidane said with hope filling his heart. He turned to Kailynn "It's alright Kk. Friends?"

She smiled "Friends."

"You're welcome!" Tessa grinned.

"Wait. You called me ZZ." Zidane realized.

"You don't like it?" she pouted.

"No, not really." He laughed.

"How 'bout Ziggy?"

"Definitely not."

"Hmmm... I'll think of one. Just you wait..."

"Zidane, Tess, Kk, Lailah we set up camp over there." Vivi told them.

"Coming!" Tessa said running towards him, while Kailynn, Lailah, and Zidane walked.

When they all got to the newly built camp, Steiner started yelling at Zidane "If it weren't for you and your gang-"

"What're you trying to say Rusty?"

"If you scoundrels hadn't tried to abduct the princess we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You saying this is my fault?"

"Oh..." Garnet groaned waking up.

"Princess!" Steiner shouted as he rushed to her side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A fight," Meadow explained.

"What? Who?"

"Zidane and Steiner are arguing over the predicament. Which will get us nowhere." she added glaring at them.

"Yeah, we need to work together, we're a team now," Tessa said.

"I will not work with this thief! It's his fault we're in this mess! Princess we are going back to the castle immediately!" Steiner shouted.

"I do not intend to return to the castle." Garnet told him.

"What!?"

"What a coincidence eh? We went to snatch her and she wanted to be snatched," Zidane said.

"Impossible!"

"It's true," Garnet said.

"So that's why you snuck in the castle?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah," Zidane said. "It's not like you can take her outta here now anyways," he told Steiner, "She's still recovering; you should know how it feels."

"Very well, I'll guard this place with my life!"

"We're countin' on ya!" Tessa said relaxing under the stars next to Lailah. _ That constellation looks familiar..._

_It should._

_What is it? Are we in the same solar system as home?_ She thought.

_Not exactly... That constellation is called The Wolf._

_What do you mean?_

_We're not in the same solar system, but you can see part of the Wolf from Earth, it's part of Draco._

_Another world..._ She thought sleepily, _ I love the stars... Goodnight, Night._ She giggled softly.

He smiled, _Night, kid._

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. "Tess?" Kailynn asked. "... She fell asleep."

"Good idea. This is the wildest day I've had in my life..." Meadow said tiredly.

"I agree." Garnet said covering her yawn.

"Let's get some rest gang." Zidane said as he lay down by the fire.

"Who wants to use the tent with me?" Meadow asked.

"Me." Kailynn said.

"I will too." Garnet said. The three girls crawled into the tent and fell asleep, the other members of the party lied down close to the fire and drifted as well, while Steiner stood watch, and Lailah stared into the flames. He closed his eyes and prayed; prayed for the safety of his charge and everyone else in the party, but also, for his wish to come true.


	8. Comforting Cold

**Disclaimer: There is no change, I don't suddenly own ff9 lol **

Tessa woke early the next morning, the second awake; the first being Lailah. She sat up tiredly. "When did you wake up?"

"Didn't go to sleep."

"Angels don't sleep?"

"Occasionally. We only need a few hours of sleep every few days," he explained.

"... You were in my dream last night," she said sleepily.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Mhmm... We had a snowball fight on the moon with a dinosaur."

He laughed, "Sounds like a fun dream. Who won?"

"I don't remember," she said, "But it was really funny!" she laughed.

Zidane shifted, sat up, and yawned "You two are already awake?"

"I just woke up," Tessa said.

"Hmm." he grunted acknowledging her. Zidane got up and walked back towards the forest. "Just need to think," he said over his shoulder.

"I understand." they said.

After he left Tessa whispered "Why couldn't Zack or Nate save Blank?"

"They could've but we need to have the others there for the future, imagine if Blank never got petrified, who would save Garnet and the others," He said quietly.

"That's true." She admitted.

A few minutes after Zidane left, the tent rustled and the other girls came out, "Oh, well that's a first." Meadow said looking at Tessa, "You were awake before us."

"Shut it, Ree." Tessa joked.

Vivi woke up, "Oh, everyone's awake already."

"Everyone except Captain Planet," Tessa joked.

"Wait, where is Zidane?" Garnet asked.

"He went back to the forest to think."

"Oh, I think I shall go talk to him."

"'Kay." After she left Tessa asked "So? What's for breakfast!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kailynn asked.

Tessa curled into a ball, resting her head on her knees, _I'm not fat..._

Lailah comforted her, _You're right, you're not. You're a beautiful girl. A child of God._

_Yeah...?_

_God made you just the way you are, he knows everything about you. He says all the time, look at my beautiful daughter, she's like a rose, elegant and beautiful, yet fragile, sweet, and gentle!_

She grinned as warmth filled her heart, _Thanks._

_You're welcome._

Zidane and Garnet came back. "So how are we gonna get out of here?" Vivi asked.

"With North Gate and South Gate sealed off, getting outta here's gonna be hard," Zidane said. "But it looks like there's an Ice Cavern just south of here, it might take us to the top of the mist."

"I think we should check out North and South Gate too; there might be something useful there." Meadow said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Gear, items, etc."

"Hmm. Alright, not too far. Okay, let's get going." He said motioning for everyone to go, he then walked over to Steiner and punched him hard in the shoulder.

Steiner looked around startled "Who goes there!?" He saw everyone walking off. "Wait for me!" They walked to North Gate, while learning new abilities from monsters and adding to their inventory. "That's Alexandria's war banner! How dare they commit crimes in the name of Alexandria! If the circumstances were different I'd turn them over to the queen!"

"Here are some items," Tessa said getting something out of a treasure chest.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Zidane called while pounding on the gate.

"Yes. Hello? Do you want to buy some medicine?" a woman asked.

"Sure." Zidane haggled with the lady, and then they headed to South Gate where they obtained an item and left for the legendary Ice Cavern. As they approached the cavern it got colder and colder.

Tessa reached into her bag and pulled out a cloak, "Kk, you need this?"

"Yessss." She replied through chattering teeth.

"Do you have one in your bag?"

Kailynn checked and pulled one out putting it on. Meadow searched her bag as well and found a cloak for herself. "Yay!"

"Don't you need one?" Zidane asked as Tessa stuffed it back in her bag.

"Nope. I don't get cold too easily. Give me an hour and a half in here, then I'll start freezing."

Lailah and Zidane laughed. "For sisters you three sure are different." Zidane said.

"Yep. Kk is impervious to the heat, and Ree is average."

"Wow," Vivi said.

When they entered the cavern they were surprised. "Wahhh! It's beautiful! Like a winter wonderland!" Tessa said amazed.

"You are right. It is beautiful!" Garnet said as she leaned down to a frozen shrub, "I wonder what kind of plant this is?"

"Princess! Please don't touch anything." Steiner asked.

"Can we hurry up? I'm freezin' here!" Zidane said.

"You need a cloak?" Tessa asked.

"Sure," She pulled out her cloak again and handed it to him.

"I agree!" Kk said shivering.

"Oh yeah! So you must really like the cold huh?" Tessa asked her guardian.

He grinned, "I love it!"

She grinned, "Me too!"

He ruffled her hair, "I'm glad!" She giggled in reply.

They walked through; when Tessa saw iced over walls she ran over and shouted "Vivi Come here!"

"What, Tess?" He asked.

"These walls look iced over, flame them please," She said pointing to the walls. Everyone else walked over and examined it.

"You're right it does, good call Tess," Zidane said.

"Yay!" She said. Vivi went over and cast fire at the wall, melting it and revealing a chest.

"Nice!" They went through the cavern finding walls, melting them, and obtaining various items and equipment.

Quickly they came to a split in the path "Let's go left first," Meadow said.

"Alright," Zidane agreed. They walked into a small room of the cavern and saw a moogle encased in ice.

"Poor thing!" Tessa cried.

"How long do you think he's been like this?" Kailynn asked concerned.

"Who knows?" Zidane replied. "Vivi, can you help him out?" Vivi nodded and used his magic.

The moogle yelped in pain "You ********! You set me on fire!.. Kupo. Wait a minute I'm free! Thanks! Kupo!"

"You're welcome, kupo!" Tessa replied.

"Are you mocking me? Kupo." He asked.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I just thought it was cool so I wanted to copy you, sorry," Tessa apologized embarrassed whilst shaking her hands in front of her.

"Oh. Alright! Kupo! You can say kupo! I'm Mois! Kupo!" He said happily.

"I'm Tess! These are my friends ..." she listed off her companions.

"Nice to meet you! Kupo! Can you believe Stiltzkin passed me by without trying to help? Kupo!" he said puffing up.

"Maybe he didn't have anything to free you with. Kupo!" Tessa said.

"Maybe. Kupo! But, he could've at least tried! Kupo!"

"True. Kupo!" Tessa smiled.

"Kupo!"

"Do you have a letter you want delivered? Kupo!" She asked.

"Yeah! Kupo! To Gumo!" She took the letter from his outstretched paw and pocketed it.

"Can we use a tent?" Zidane asked.

"Only if it's got a built in heater!" Kailynn said.

"It'll be warm enough."

"Sure. Kupo!"

They all crammed into the tent which was surprisingly warm with all of their body heat and took a slight nap. They awoke and packed up an hour or so later. "Bye. Kupo! I'll miss you! Kupo!" Tessa said.

"I'll miss you too! Kupo!"

The others said goodbye as well, then they all headed off to the other path. When they were walking through Vivi started slowing down. "Vivi, are you alright?" Zidane asked. He didn't answer instead he continued walking.

"Oh, no!" Garnet said as Vivi walked towards the cliff.

Tessa grabbed him in the nick of time and laid him on the ground, Lailah came over to help warm him up. Steiner started wobbling and soon collapsed on the snow. Next were Meadow, and Kailynn. "Rusty! Ree! Kk! You alright?" Zidane asked. Soon Garnet collapsed, "Not you too! Oh no... Now I'm..." Zidane fell into the snow.

"Lailah... I'm getting sleepy too..." Tessa said.

He helped warm her up, "It's okay don't worry."

"... It's like this blizzard is... Drugged or something..."

"It is..."

"... That explains a lot," she shivered. "... This is bad cold... Not good cold..." Her teeth chattered. "... I'm s-so cold..."

"I know. Everything's going to be alright. I'll keep you safe remember?"

"... Yeah..." she said drifting into sleep.

The watcher heard the sound of crunching snow and voices, with the accompaniment of children's laughter.

Tessa heard talking along with a jingling noise somewhere in the darkness. "Her... returning..."

She opened her eyes slowly, looking around to see Lailah and the others. "Were you talking to someone?" She held her aching head.

"No."

"... Oh... My head hurts...!" She whimpered. "It feels like someone's shoving a burning dagger into my head after filling it full of cottonballs..!" A tear slipped out.

"Shh..." He rested his hands on her head and she felt the pain lessen into a dull throb, before vanishing completely.

"... What was that...?" She asked. He didn't answer. "I-is something wrong?"

"Don't be afraid."

"Of what?" she asked worriedly.

He sighed, "I'm not allowed to tell you yet, but I can say... There are many things you'll learn on this adventure. Some; happy, wonderful, eye opening, fun, but some are a lot darker. But you shouldn't be afraid. Through God all things are possible. He'll protect you and so will I."

She swallowed, "A-alright..."

"It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," She nodded.

"So, Black Waltz number one is the one causing this blizzard..." She looked over to a motionless Zidane "Do I need to wake him?"

"No, he'll wake up soon enough."

"Why do you always look sad lately?"

He looked at her, then looked away, "... I-I miss my family being all together..."

"... Oh..." she looked down.

He hugged her, "You're part of my family too, you know." He smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You think of me like your daughter...?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smirked.

She looked down, "... My dad doesn't really pay that much attention to me... I guess I'm just... There..."

"I know. I'm sorry..." he said hugging her close.

"C-can I call you dad? O-or would that be bad?" She asked.

Tears slipped out of his eyes, "You can call me dad..."

"Th-thanks..." she was slightly embarrassed she even asked, then a wall of pain in her heart melted and she cried. _... I have a daddy who cares about me..._ She thought as her lip trembled.

"It's okay... Shh..." he pet her hair, helping her to cry herself to sleep.

She woke again, to hear someone talking, "Do you know what could be causing this blizzard?"

"Something powerful and dark."

"That's definitely not good!" Zidane said.

She looked up at Night and Zidane and rubbed her eyes, "You okay?" Zidane asked. She nodded, "Good! You guys think you can help me figure out what's going on or do you need more rest?"

"I can help," Tessa said getting up and stretching.

"Okay, let's get going," Zidane said.

When they got to a frozen lake in the cavern Black Waltz number one jumped down to greet them. The trio immediately sprung into battle positions. "Oh? Still awake I see, you three should be dead by now."

"Are you the one causing this blizzard?" Zidane asked.

"Teehee, and what if I am?"

"Well, then you're gonna get your butt kicked!" Tessa said.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that!" Before they sprung into battle he yelled "Giant sea lion, come forth!" whilst summoning an ice crystal, which shattered revealing the sea lion.

"We need to focus on him first!" Tessa shouted.

"Okay," Zidane said. Zidane ran forward shifting his body in fluid-like motion to steal something from the waltz, when he grabbed it he twisted his body to slash at him. Lailah cast fire on him whilst lunging to slash at him. Tessa cast haste on Lailah and Zidane, just as she tried to cast it on herself the sea lion swiped at her, she jumped quickly as its wing went flying past her head. As she was jumping the waltz cast ice on her, sending her to the ground. She got up slowly, feeling stronger, the adrenaline in her body rising intensely, at the same time she saw white lights flow across her vision; she looked at her hands, realizing they were glowing powerfully. I'm-I'm going into a trance! She let her body take control, she thrust her arms out gaining power, and flew at the enemy swirling her body and blades like a pinwheel, she spun around the waltz faster than the eye could see, and when she finished her move she flew back in a spin, sliding to a stop.

The Black Waltz cried out "Sea lion! Kill them for me!" Before falling to the ground vanishing. Tessa then focused her attention on the sea lion doing another Pinwheel before losing her trance. Zidane, after stealing everything he could from the sea lion, began attacking. Zidane swung his Mage Masher at the sea lion barely missing as it darted out of the way, he swung again hitting a wing and slicing off a portion, which faded when it hit the ground. Lailah used his Elemental abilities, casting fire on the sea lion. When the fire vanished the sea lion had too.

"Good job Lailah!" Tessa said happily.

He pat her head "You did a great job too!"

"Was that your first trance?" Zidane asked.

"Yep!" she clapped.

A voice was heard in the distance "You may have beaten number one, but number two and number three will reclaim the princess."

"Who said that?" Zidane shouted. He received no answer. "Let's get back to the others!" Tessa and Lailah nodded in reply and they went back to check on their friends. When they arrived everyone was awake.

"Thief! What happened?" Steiner asked.

_I know where this is headed... _"Nothing happened." Zidane said.

"You... Didn't touch the princess, did you?" Steiner asked warily.

"Just what are you accusing me off?" Zidane shouted.

"I think he's accusing you of being a pervert," Tessa said. Zidane just glared. "Nothing happened, me and Lailah we're awake before he was."

"Oh."

"Don't jump to conclusions, they can't catch you," Tessa said oddly.

"O-kay." He said raising an eyebrow.

Tessa remembered something and studied her surroundings It even looks like an elf leg up close! Through the screen on her T.V. she always thought the icicle reaching out of the ground over the ditch looked like an elf leg, the pointy shoe stretching almost off screen. "Hey, Lailah, Ree, Kk does that look like an elf leg to you?" She said pointing at the icicle.

The team went over to inspect it "Hey, you're right. It does!" Kailynn said amazed.

"A little bit." Zidane said studying it.

"What's an elf?" Vivi asked.

"You've never seen a drawing of one?" Tessa asked. Vivi shook his head. It does make sense; he was created a few months ago. "There are different types of elves tall ones and tiny ones, they all have pointy ears, we're talking about the tiny ones, and they wear pointy shoes," she explained.

"Oh."

Lailah laughed "That's stereotyping, there are thousands of species of elves, and not all of them have pointy ears, are really tall or really short."

"Wow! I'd like to see them all!" Tessa said excitedly.

_Maybe._ He smirked, she grinned in reply.

"Now, let's get outta here I'm freezing." Kailynn said. They left, going past the lake up the winding hill and out of the cavern into the sunshine.

"Ahhh... The sun feels great!" Garnet said thawing out her limbs. Zidane handed Tessa her cloak which she stuffed in her bag.

When Garnet finished stretching she started walking but Zidane stopped her. "Wait, you can't go into town like that! A lot of people are looking for you. You need a new name."

"No, she does not! We are going back to the castle immediately. And you shall call her princess from now on you silly peasant!" Steiner said almost pushing him off the small cliff they were on, making him drop his dagger.

Garnet picked up the dagger. "Stop it, Steiner! He does have a point, I need a new name."

"Zidane what kind of blade is this?"

"That? That's a dagger, all knives of that length are, the big sword you hold with both hands is called a-"

"Alright, I think I get the point. So this is a dagger." She said twirling it in her hand.

"Princess, please be careful that's a weapon!" Steiner said worriedly.

"Ree, Tess, Kk, what should I call myself?"

"Silver!" Kk said.

"Yeah!" Ree and Tess agreed.

"Hmmm... I like it. Silver," she said. "Okay, from now on I shall be called Silver!"

"Okay, now we need to change your speech. Try to talk more casual like me." Zidane said.

"I shall try."

"No, no, no! No more 'shall's! Say something like 'alrighty', or 'okay'," Tessa said.

"Al-alrighty."

"See? You're getting the hang of it!" Zidane said. "Let's go."


	9. The Village

They left from the Ice Cavern and headed to South Gate; they bought some medicine and headed on to the mountain next to Dali, because of the urging of the girls. They knocked on the door to a cottage inside the mountain. "Hello?" A feeble looking old man came to the door.

"Hello!" The girls said in unison. Tessa continued "My name's Tess, and this is..." She listed off her companions "What's your name?"

"Morrid. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

"How long have you lived out here Mr. Morrid?" Silver asked.

"Please, just Morrid." He took a sip of his coffee, "All my life. My father's father lived in this village and his father before him. Would any of you like some coffee?"

"No thanks." Tessa, Vivi, Silver, Lailah, and Zidane said, everyone else accepted. "Ooooow! What's that?" Tessa asked, she pointed to a floating replica of a ship.

"It's a mini-Brahne. One of a rare set of model ships."

"My friend used to have one. He might've lost it in the crash though..." Zidane said.

"I'll give it to you if you bring me some good coffee."

"Really!?" Zidane and Tessa asked.

"Yep, I've always wanted to try Burman, Kirman, and Mocha coffee at least once in my life. If you can find those three and give them to me she's all yours. I'm just dying for a good cup of java..."

"I know what you mean." Meadow said taking a sip. "This is the first cup of coffee I've had in a few days."

"Tragedy..." Morrid shook his head before sipping. "I'd give you some grounds, but I'm almost out at the moment. You can buy some in town though."

"Thanks anyways." Meadow smiled.

"You're welcome. Always good to be kind."

"Yep." Tessa agreed.

Everyone finished their coffee and talking, said their goodbyes and headed for Dali. When they got there they headed straight for the inn. The clerk was sleeping on the job. Tessa and Kailynn stepped in front of Vivi, hoping the clerk wouldn't see him. "Sleeping on the job, eh?" Zidane said walking up and tapping his shoulder.

"Wha-oh-um-excuse me I was just-resting, just resting. Hmm..." He looked towards Vivi _Shoot! Okay he's sticking with me tomorrow!_

_I'll help out too._

_Thanks... Uhm, dad..._ She thought embarassed.

She saw him smile, _You're welcome, Annie._

"Hey, I know they're cute but it's rude of you to stare." Zidane told him, all of the girls blushed at this comment. Lailah looked at him disapprovingly.

"No I wasn't staring at the-never mind, your room is this way." He pointed to the other door.

Everyone walked into the other room except Tessa who stopped to talk to a moogle. "Are you Gumo?"

"Yeah! Kupo!"

"I've got a letter for you from Mois."

"Really!? Kupo! Thank you! Would you like to read it with me, kupo?" Gumo asked.

"Sure, kupo!" Gumo smiled and read her the letter.

"Thanks for reading it with me, kupo!"

"You're welcome, kupo! Bye!" Tessa said.

"Bye, kupo!" She went into the room and shut the door.

Kailynn went over to Vivi, "Hey, Vivi wanna check out the windmill with me tomorrow?"

"S-sure! You like windmills too?"

"Yep! They're awesome!"

Vivi and Tessa lay down on their beds falling asleep almost instantly, Lailah staying between his daughter and Zidane. Steiner and Zidane started arguing nearly waking them up, but Lailah and the girls butted in just in time. "Let's all get some sleep." Meadow said tiredly, everyone agreed.

Soft singing echoed through Tessa's dream. Tessa woke up with tears in her eyes, _What was that...? That song... It's so sad... Yet comforting... But... It makes me feel like I've lost something precious..._ She looked around to see Silver was awake singing. "Silver?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" She looked at her face "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, that song... Where'd you learn it?"

"I don't know. But whenever I sing it, it comforts me whenever I feel alone."

"That song-makes me feel comforted too-but also- like I've lost something..."

"Do you know what that is?"

"No. But, I wanna find out." She said wiping her eyes. Meadow and Kailynn started stirring. "I'm gonna take a walk okay?"

"Okay."

Tessa left by herself and sat by the well looking at the windmill. _Wh-what was that? Why is it so familiar? I-I mean I've heard it a bunch of times before and it was so beautiful... But never has it hit me this strongly..._

Lailah walked up beside her and leaned against the fence. _You'll find out soon..._

_Why can't I know now?_ She thought looking at him.

_It's not time yet._

_When will it be?_

_Soon._ He thought vaguely.

She looked away _Always, soon, soon, never now._

_I know kid, but that's how time progresses._

_Why am I here really?_

_To change some of the course of this world as well as learn for the future and from the past._

She looked up at the windmill seeing it's blades turn in the breeze_ To learn and change things huh?_ She brushed some flying hair back into its place.

"Tess?"

"Hmm?" She looked around startled. Vivi and Kailynn stood behind them. "Oh, hello."

"You alright, Tess?" Vivi asked.

"Peachy!" She faked a smile. "Nice windmill isn't it?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah! It's so tall!"

Kailynn saw the villagers watching them from the corner of her eyes. Zidane came over. "It's a great windmill."

"Yeah!" Vivi said excitedly

"Hey Kk, you want to help me get provisions?" Zidane asked.

"Uhm-." She looked at Lailah who nodded "Yeah, okay." _They'll be fine with him watching over them. _She thought. As Zidane and Kailynn, went out of sight a group of villagers surrounded them.

"W-what's going on?" Vivi asked timidly.

Lailah stepped in front of them "Back off," He warned.

"Grab them." A male villager ordered. Lailah unsheathed his sword in response making them back up a step. "Take him out."

"You'll regret it," Lailah gave him a cold piercing stare. Tessa shouted, Lailah spun to see two men grab her, he swung his sword at them. That surprised them momentarily but then they started to attack him. He closed his eyes and raised his hand, making everyone stop in fear. She growled as she pulled out her blades and took a defensive stance in front of Vivi who stood behind her shaking. "Vivi! Help us with your magic!"

"B-but…"

Lailah snapped his eyes open, when he did a white light surrounded them making a whistle and then faded. Four men were on the ground groaning in pain. "Back off," He warned again.

Some men shook in fear, but their leader wasn't deterred. "Go!"

Sixteen men attacked Lailah, while four grabbed Vivi and Tessa. Tessa struggled as two men held her and put a chloroform rag over her mouth. Flashes of dread and panic overwhelmed her senses making her breath in quicker and her body thrash. Right before her body fell limp and she blacked out she screamed in her mind _Daddy!_

Lailah called on Vivi's guardian for extra help. _I can't. I'm so sorry, but he doesn't even know about angels yet... I'm too weak._

_... I'll try my best then..._

_That's all I can ask... Watch out!_ Vivi's angel said.

Lailah cried out in pain as someone stabbed him from behind, he spun around and as he knocked that man out with the flat of his sword, he saw four men dragging off Vivi and his charge in separate directions. _Sorry, Marinda._ He went after his charge knocking down the men who got in his way when he got to her he struck them with the flat of his blade making them collapse. As he caught Tessa, he saw the other men run off dragging their friends; Vivi was no where in sight. _ They got Vivi._

_I know, it's alright. They won't harm him. Just come rescue him quickly please._ Marinda; Vivi's guardian angel requested.

_Is she okay?_ Nathanael asked.

_Yeah. They just knocked her out._ To Marinda he said. _We will._


	10. From Birth to Death

**Meadow's POV**

_Kk! Rye! Listen to me! _Nathanael roared in their minds giving them both headaches. "You two alright?" Zidane asked. _ Tess, Vivi, and L need your help now!_

Meadow's head snapped up _What happened!?_

_They were attacked by the windmill. Go._ Zachriel said.

Meadow nearly ran to the door "Let's check on Tess, and the others," She rushed out the door with Kailynn and Zidane right behind her.

It took them a moment to get to the windmill, as they arrived they saw Tessa unconscious in Lailah's arms. He was looking towards the mill.

"L! What the hell happened!?" Zidane asked as they ran over to him. He looked over to them.

"Is Tess alright!?" Kailynn asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She just got knocked out," Lailah told them. "We got attacked by the villagers, they took Vivi."

"Damn it! What do they want with him!? This place is extremely suspicious!" Zidane said. "Where did they go?"

"They ran into the mill."

"Alright. Let's go." Zidane started walking.

"Wait!" He stopped, "What about Tess, Silver, and Steiner?" Meadow asked.

He turned back towards them, "You're right, I almost forgot. I'll get Silver. Tess'll probably wake up soon, and forget about Rusty."

"Why?" Kailynn asked.

"He'll just slow us down with his attempts to go back to the castle," He said walking off.

After he was out of earshot Kailynn asked "Can you wake her up?"

"Not at the moment. I need to regain my strength a bit."

"I thought you were an angel?" Meadow asked.

He sighed and looked down, "... The enemy is fighting dirty..."

"The enemy?" Kailynn asked.

"Nevermind..."

Silver and Zidane ran up. "What happened to Tess!? Why is there blood!?" Silver asked horrified.

"The villagers attacked them and took Vivi," Zidane explained. "We need to go after him."

"Alright," She nodded. "What about Tess and Lailah?"

"We'll be alright. They just knocked her out."

"You're bleeding though!" She said rushing over to them and using her curative magic.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

He healed up quickly, "Can you walk?" Zidane asked. "We need to go after Vivi soon and I don't think we should wait for the crazy villagers to come back."

"Yeah," He stood up slowly with Tessa in his arms.

"Follow me," Lailah said, they nodded and followed him into the mill. Zidane went over to a grating and opened it up "Heh, isn't this obvious. Let's go." They followed him down the ladder and reached a tunnel filled with boxes and crates. Then went down the passage and heard talking, Zidane tried to confront them but the others pulled them back.

"Let's put it in todays shipment," A man said.

"Alright," Another replied.

Zidane went to move again but once again he was grabbed and pulled back as the two men led Vivi further into the tunnel. "Those barrels! I've seen some identical to this at the castle!" Silver said.

"What's in them?" Zidane asked.

"I don't know. No one would ever tell me…"

"Well we'll find out. Let's go find Vivi." They nodded and went further.

Kailynn stopped "Oh my god a chocobo! It's so cute!" she squealed.

"Focus, Kk." Meadow said.

"Sorry. It's just so adorable!"

Silver laughed "You've never seen a chocobo before?"

"Not up close." She admitted.

"You three are strange." Zidane said.

The girls slightly panicked "How so?" Meadow asked.

"You seem different from everyone else, and some of the things you say I've never even heard of before."

"Yes, like that 'Captain Planet' statement what was that?" Silver asked.

"Oh, that's just something from back home," Meadow said.

"Where is home?"

"A bit of everywhere," Kailynn jumped in.

Zidane didn't seem to be satisfied. "Where were you born and raised?"

"... In a vibrant village up in the mountains," Lailah smiled in remembrance. "Covered in ever-lasting snow. People laughed and played, we held snowball fights, and every other snow game you could imagine, every week. Everyone in the village loved making people happy; home-cooked food, giving away presents just because... My favorite thing though; being with my wife and kids, playing games and laughing together..." Tears slipped from his eyes.

"... What happened to them...? If you don't mind me asking..." Zidane said.

"... Things happened... Things changed... My wife and son are still living there but..." he looked down.

"Can't you go back?"

"... Not yet... It's not that simple..."

"Oh... Uhm... Let's go find Vivi..."

Kailynn went up to a barrel and looked inside, which caught everyone's attention "Kupo! You scared me, kupo!"

"A moogle..." Zidane said.

"What's your name? I'm Kk," Kailynn greeted.

"Kumop! Kupo!"

"Do you have any mail you want delivered?" Kailynn asked.

"Yeah! Kupo! To Mogki! Kupo!" Kumop said.

"Okay!" She smiled, as Kumop got out his letter. "Have a nice day Kumop!"

Kumop chirped. "You too! Kupo!"

As they walked off Zidane asked "Are you guys trying to be friends with all the moogles?"

"Yeah! They're so cute!"

They arrived at a room with a strange machine, and heard something coming from one of the coffins. "Is that crying?" Zidane asked.

"Vivi! Where are you?" Silver asked.

"I'm in here! Tess and Lailah though-!"

"We're fine," Lailah told him.

"Thank goodness!"

His voice was coming from a coffin, "Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Zidane said. They pried off the lid with some tools they saw nearby and freed Vivi. "Vivi, why didn't you use your magic?"

"I—I was too afraid…" He sniffled "I knew I'd let Tess down…"

"You didn't let us down Vivi," Lailah assured him, "People get scared sometimes. So scared that they freeze up and can't move."

"Yeah! But you need to stand up for yourself Vivi. Like screaming back at them 'Get off of me scumbag'!" Zidane said going into a defensive position. "It catches them off guard and empowers you."

"Now after that you need to follow it up. With either defending yourself or running away. Whichever is best for the situation," Lailah said.

"Alright," Vivi said.

"So what is this room?" Zidane asked looking around. He walked to a door with mist coming out of it. He pushed it open and they were attacked by ghosts. They finished them off fairly quickly and found items in the room along with a mist operated machine. They walked back into the other room and saw large patched eggs being moved on a conveyer belt into a little tunnel. There was a viewing tunnel alongside it, when they went in they saw strange things happening through windows in the walls. "What is that? It sounds funny. Like they're hatching…"

When they got to the other side they saw the hatchlings. They were black mages, adult sized compared to Vivi. "Wh—what is-this?" Silver asked shocked.

"They-they look just like-me…" Vivi stuttered in shock.

"They're dolls..?" Zidane asked.

"Zidane, do-do they look like me?" Vivi asked.

"Sort of, but they're just dolls Vivi." Zidane said.

"I-I guess…"

Zidane looked around quickly "Someone's coming!" He whispered. He grabbed Silver and Vivi and ran to the machine the mages were going into, with everyone else following behind.

They heard a man say "Hey, were you just in here?"

A woman responded "No, we've been working."

He left muttering "I must be hearing things."

Zidane said "Whoa!" and disappeared in the dark.

"Zidane!" Silver said.

"Whoa!" Kailynn said.

Next was Vivi, Silver, Tessa, Lailah and Meadow. They were packed in coffins and transported in a barrel. "Silver! Everybody! You there?" Zidane asked as they stopped moving and everything was quiet.

"I was separated from Tess!" Lailah said.

"Is she in a different coffin!?" Kailynn asked.

"Yeah."

"We're in coffins!?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, inside a barrel!" Kailynn said.

"I never thought my claustrophobia would kick in like this! Get me out of here!" Meadow shouted.

"Calm down! Someone will hear us!" Zidane said.

"I can't! I hate closed spaces! I freak out!" She explained.

"****! Hold on!"

"We need to rock this thing!" Kailynn said. Everyone started moving around trying to rock the barrel. They finally landed on the side; Zidane, Kailynn, and Lailah used their weapons to free everyone from the coffins. When they got out they realized they landed on Steiner.

Lailah looked for Tessa's coffin hurriedly, then heard her scream and cry, "Somebody help! Please! Daddy!"

He unburied her coffin, and it took a moment, but he pried it open and hugged her, "Shh... Daddy's here. Everything's alright." She hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder, "Shh... Shh..."

"I-I thought-!" she hiccuped, "I-I- it-it felt like-!"

"Hey, its okay... Everything's going to be alright..."

"S-someone...! Someone...!"

"Shh... It's okay."

She breathed in deeply, and started hyperventilating.

He looked at her concerned, "Look at me," he held her face in his hands, "You're okay. Daddy's here. I'm going to keep you safe, okay? I promise... Calm down, everything's going to be alright." He said soothing her.

"... Okay..." she said starting to breathe evenly. He hugged her close.

"What were you all doing in there!?" Steiner shouted.

"What does it look like!? We got put in coffins!" Meadow huffed in frustration from her previous panic.

"Coffins!? Princess! Are you alright!?"

"Steiner! Call me Silver! Yes, I'm alright."

Vivi walked over to Tessa, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything Tess! I was useless!"

"Vivi..." she reached for his hand, "Thank you..." She sniffled, "You're not useless..."

"But-."

"I couldn't do anything either..."

"... You tried though..."

"You did too. If you didn't-," she hiccuped, "W-we wouldn't be having this c-conversation..."

"... I suppose you're right..."

"You two need to believe in yourselves. You're both capable of doing wonderful and amazing things," Lailah said, "You're smart, brave, and inspiring, you just have to believe that yourself. Don't let fear control you and tell you, you're nothing. All of those negative things are lies that the enemy has made you believe, but that's just it, they're lies. They have nothing to do with you, and so the best thing is to get rid of them."

They were silent for a moment before Vivi said, "You're right...!"

"It's gonna be hard, but you both can do it!" Lailah said, "I believe in you, both!"

"Thank you, Lailah!" Vivi said. "Uhm..." He looked down nervously.

"You can have a hug too," Lailah smiled hugging him.

Vivi was surprised but hugged him back gratefully. They heard Steiner yell "Yes! Yes we should!"

"We all ready to go?" Zidane asked. Everyone agreed. "Kay, let's all-" There was a loud whooshing noise and a black waltz appeared in front of them.

"I am Black Waltz number two I've come to reclaim the princess!"

"Not a chance!" Zidane said.

"Are you the one who defeated number one? No matter. You cannot beat me."

He launched into attack with a blizzard spell aimed at Zidane, he dodged and it harmlessly hit the ground. "D-daddy, go help them..."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" She nodded in reply. He carried her to the side of a building and set her down, he gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead before going to help out. Kailynn shot towards the Black Waltz and stole a steepled hat, Zidane ran up behind her and stole a leather plate. Number two hit Vivi with a fire spell, knocking him back before he could cast a spell of his own. She watched them fight and felt guilty, she got up slowly and wobbly before taking a deep breath and jumping into the fight, Lailah immediately looked over to her with concern. She forced a smile and nodded before supporting her friends. Steiner slashed his arm as Lailah cast an elemental spell on him. They jumped back as he cast thunder but he aimed for the one pulling the most threat at the moment; the healer. Tessa didn't realize the voltage was coming until it hit her and sent her body backwards. She lay on the ground paralyzed as the electricity shook her body. The mage laughed and sent another lightning spell at her, Lailah jumped in front of her before it landed on her, blocking it with his body. He cast a curative spell on her, while Silver cast Protect. Meadow cast Toxic Stream poisoning the mage, making an opening for Vivi to cast Thunder. "You okay?"

She nodded and sat up slowly casting Haste on Vivi and Steiner, as Kailynn whirled around the black mage stabbing him with her Tone Daggers. Zidane jumped in and slashed at him for the final blow.

The Black Waltz faded into the air. "So that was Black Waltz number two." Zidane thought aloud.

"What do you mean!?" Steiner yelled "When did you last fight one!?"

"In the ice cavern when everyone was asleep." Lailah explained.

Steiner's temper rose "You said nothing happened! How are we supposed to trust you!?"

"I-it's alright. We didn't want to worry you guys," Tessa said covering for Zidane.

"Gah!" Steiner threw his hands up in frustration then settled them at his sides "Just how many Black Waltzes are there anyway?"

"Waltz means three. He was the second." Zidane said. Steiner grunted in reply. "Let's get some rest." Zidane said "We need to be ready for the unexpected."

**A/N:** **Could you please tell me what you think of this story so far? It's one of my favorites but it seems a bit off to me. Are the personalities right? Too much good? Too much bad?**


	11. Instilling Hope

They agreed and walked to the inn as they went through the doors they saw the innkeeper sleeping at his desk. "Sleeping on the job again eh?" He went over and tapped his shoulder.

The innkeeper shot up "Oh—um—yes-excuse me-hmm?" He stared at Vivi. Tessa, Meadow, Lailah and Kailynn shot death glares in reply. When he saw Lailah's he shuddered, "U—u-uh—uhm-r-right through there!" he squeaked.

Everyone walked to their room, all except for Lailah who walked up to the innkeeper and stared him down. Tessa looked back at him, "Daddy?"

She heard him talking to him but couldn't hear what was said. When the innkeeper replied, Lailah seemed to pale slightly. "... I don't want any of you near my daughter again..." Was the only thing she could hear from the conversation.

Her dad walked over to her and smiled but she could tell he was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said patting her head. They walked in to see everyone relaxing from the fight.

"Someone should make sure the ship doesn't leave," Meadow said worriedly.

"I will," Lailah said.

"You should be resting!" Silver said.

"I'll be fine. I just need a bit of rest."

"No. Someone else will take watch."

"I will princess!" Steiner saluted.

"I will," Meadow said. "I can sleep a bit on the ship."

"Alright," Silver agreed.

Lailah looked down at his already sleeping charge and smiled, _She needs all the sleep she can get._ He frowned, remembering the innkeeper's words.

_Don't worry. Remember; God always keeps his promises, he can't lie._

_Thanks Zach._ Lailah smiled.

_You're welcome._

They rested for awhile "Let's get going before the cargo ship takes off," Meadow said. They nodded and went to the landing field.

"Oooooh!" Tessa said.

"Huh?" Zidane asked.

"I really wanna see how this thing ticks! I love machines!"

Zidane smiled "I'm sure you'd love to see Lindblum."

"Maybe I can ask Uncle Cid if you can check out the airship docks," Silver said.

"Really!? I'd love that! I wanna be able to build something like this!" Tessa smiled gleefully.

"Kid," Lailah smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"Check out your goggles."

"Huh?" _ Interesting!_

_Turn the knobs._

_Hmm?_

_Try a middle knob first._

_Kay._ She fiddled with the middle knob on the right side and learned it could twist as well as slide down a notch. When she slid it down her right lens changed to a dark green "Whoa!" She looked around and saw red shapes on some things, she turned the middle knob forward and it zoomed in. She was zoomed in on Zidane's dagger, the red dispersed to just an outline of the object, things were written in the air pointing to it; Item Name: Mage Masher, Quality: Excellent, Weak area: (It showed where in purple), Durability: 96%, Sell price: 340, Buy price: 500, Made by: Orituru Galves. "Nice." She turned the upper and lower knobs with no result. She slid the middle knob down again; Her lens was now blackish green with a compass 'N' was a little to the left, and there were several dots in four different colors red, green, yellow, and blue.

_Red's enemies, green's allies, yellow's neutral, and blue's your party._ He told her.

_Nice!_ She twisted the upper knob forward and her screen slid to the right, she twisted the upper knob backwards and it slid down. She smirked while sliding the middle knob down; The screen showed her party members faces and a list of what armor they were wearing as well as what was in their inventory. She twisted the upper and lower knobs inspecting the inventory, when the screen slid up she saw the combined inventory. "Very useful…" She muttered. She slid the middle knob down a notch; Her screen went to a dark green. _It's just green._

_Think about finding something._

_Like?_

_Anything; animal, vegetable, mineral, machine, etc._ He said.

_Kay. How 'bout a… Steepled hat._ On cue Vivi's head lit up with a red color, she zoomed in and saw the words; Name: Steepled hat, Owned by: Vivi Orunitia._ Kk._ The steepled hat went back to green as Kailynn lit up red. It read; Name: Kailynn Alyann Lykos, Alliance: Sisters- Meadow and Tessa, Friends- Zidane, Blank, Cinna, Ruby, Marcus, Steiner, Vivi, Garnet, Lailah, Zachriel, and Nathanael. _Cool!_ Lailah grinned. She went to the next setting; Her lens cleared.

_The middle one zooms in and out, the upper one has three settings; binocular, microscope, and telescope, and the bottom one has one; night vision._

_Nice~~~~!_ She fiddled with them and found they were exactly as he said, then went to the next setting. The screen went blue and green silhouettes popped up everywhere; She saw that this setting detected treasures or items of value anywhere on a person or in the surroundings. _Treasure hunter! Oh Kk would love this one!_

_She can cast detect just like Zidane. But it can also detect weak spots on your enemies. That shows up red._

_Amazing! This is definitely cooler!_ She grinned. _Well. Unless you lost it or the enemy got it._

_It won't work for anybody else but you, Ree, and Kk._ He thought.

_That's good. Unless our allies needed to use it._

_I can change the settings when and if they need to be changed._

_Nice! She thought._ She changed the setting.

_Last setting. It pinpoints and interprets other peoples body language. So it is an extremely useful lie detector._

_You thought of all of these by yourself?_

_Yeah. God helped me make it though._ He told her.

_You are a mad genius!_

He laughed _Thanks kid._

"Hurry up you two! It's taking off!" Meadow shouted. They ran after her as Tessa changed the goggles to normal setting. _Didn't think it would be, but it's quite easy to see._

_Yep!_

They got on the ship just as it started taking off. Tessa changed the setting to finder. _Knowledge of how to build this sucker!_ Red lights glowed and she checked them out, studying the ship in full detail.

Kailynn sat on the floor of the cargo ship searching through her backpack. She saw several throwing knives and shurikens in protective casing, a few lighters, a large case of makeup with a note on it that read _'Don't get too excited. It's for making a disguise. ~Nathanael'_, her cloak, a tablet with; a webcam and several ports, some flint and tinder, some bandages, and a large book; she read the cover '_Book of Fire by Nathanael_'. She laughed and opened it. It showed various spells, techniques, magic, manipulation, and other subjects about fire. _I thought you were gonna teach me yourself?_

_You also need a study guide._ He laughed.

_And making disguises?_

_You're good at that._

_What is that supposed to mean!?_ She thought offended.

_Relax! I didn't mean it that way! I meant you can almost completely change how someone looks with your makeup and face painting skills!_

_Oh… Thanks!_

_You're welcome._

Meadow searched through her bags quickly and found; Flasks, a mortar and pestle, three books called '_Plants of Gaia an Extensive Guide' 'History of Gaia'_ and _'Alchemic Solutions_' by Zachriel, a cook pot, a large spoon, and other cooking utensils and spices, a camera, bandages, pens, pencils, paper, a poetry book, and a large makeup case. _Thanks for the stuff Zack! It's everything I love!_

He smiled telepathically _You're welcome Rye._

Tessa walked up to a mage and pulled on his arm while saying "Chotto~! I know you can understand me. I wanna help you! You don't deserve to be treated like this." He ignored her. "Dad?"

Lailah walked over "What's up?"

"I know he can understand me but he's ignoring me. I just wanna help. Can you help me?"

"How are you thinking I can help you?"

She glared at him "Do your space thing or something!"

"Be more specific," he smirked.

_Use your angel powers and help him understand he can trust me! Something~~~~~!_

He laughed_ Alright._

_Thank you._

Lailah spoke to him softly "You can trust us. We're trying to help."

"The Masters don't want us talking." The mage said quietly.

Tessa breathed a sigh of relief "No one is your master but God. And he's a kind master. Just ask dad," Tessa said.

Lailah nodded "He's all that is holy, righteous, and pure. I'm one of his angels. My name is Lailah."

"What's an angel?"

"We're heavenly beings that serve directly to the lord. I watch over Tessa," He nodded in her direction. "I'm her guardian angel. Every being has one, but to most they're invisible."

"Including me?" The mage asked looking around.

Lailah nodded as a female angel appeared in front of them; she had long flowing golden hair, emerald green eyes, brilliant white wings and a long white robe. Her voice sounded smooth like honey "I'm Elmariel. I'm your guardian angel, Keld."

"Is that my name?" He asked in awe.

She nodded. "Keld. Lailah, his charge and their friends want to help you and your friends escape the bonds of slavery. Will you help them?"

He nodded making his hat swing and almost hit Tessa, she giggled. "Of course. What can I do?" he asked.

Tessa looked to Lailah. "We all need to go to Lindblum. Another mage, a Black Waltz, is going to storm the ship trying to capture the princess. We need all of your help to send him away." Lailah told him.

"Alright I'll tell them. Will all of you come with me?"

"Yeah!" Tessa said as the others nodded. The four went through the ship telling the mages the plan before they went to the deck, Elmariel talked to Keld "I have to go now Keld, but I'm always watching over you. Stay true to heart and don't let evil deceive you. I'm always listening so if you need my help just ask. The rest of you have your own angels as well and they will come when you call. Also please don't tell of this to anyone, Lailah and his charge need to keep their covers," She told the mages, they nodded in agreement and she vanished. When they got to the deck the airship changed course, making Steiner argue with Zidane. _Will this be enough?_ Tessa thought worriedly.

_Don't worry kid._

She nodded_ Okay._

"What's going on?" Steiner asked as they all surrounded the cabin.

"Dunno, they wouldn't listen to us before," Zidane said.

"I'm sorry I will apprehend this criminal at once and redirect our course," Steiner said.

"No," Keld said. Silver, Vivi, Zidane, and Steiner stared in shock. "We can't go there. We'll help you all go to Lindblum. We'll be free there."

"Dang straight!" Tessa shouted while fist pumping the air.

"Wh—what?" Steiner started "N-no, we can't!"

"Steiner, we are all going to Lindblum. I'm not going back, and they can't stay as slaves," Silver said.

"Oh really? Can you all be free there?" A voice cackled. They turned in surprise and went to battle positions.

"Silver take the wheel!" Tessa shouted pulling out her blades and positioning her goggles to setting 7; the item and weak spot detection setting. Silver ran behind the wheel and drove to South Gate. "You won't hurt my friends! Tell those psychotic clowns to back off!"

Steiner looked at her in surprise as Kailynn and Meadow screamed "Clowns!?"

"Ree, Kk, relax! Everyone he's weak against lightning!" Tessa said as they sprung into battle.

Steiner cast thunder sword slicing the black waltzes arm. Tessa cast haste on Vivi, Keld, Steiner, and Lailah, then sprung at the enemy slashing his torso. Vivi, Lailah, and the black mages cast a continuous string of thunder spells. Zidane and Kailynn ran up and stole a linen cuirass and silver gloves, then came back for the steepled hat. Steiner cast lightning blade making the black waltz cry out in anger and frustration sending a bolt of thunder, in the first direction he could, directly at Tessa who was jumping towards him, she flew through the air and off of the airship. The whole team cried out her name as she screamed falling through the air faster and faster.

Lailah flashed out of battle and reappeared grabbing his charge in midair, then swiftly flashing to the ship in the cabin. "You're alright!" She clutched onto him shaking. "Annie say something!"

"I-I-I hate heights…" She squeaked.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't do that again," He hugged her.

"I won't... I thought I was gonna die..."

He pet her hair "Hey, it's okay sweetheart. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you remember?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Is he gone!?" a mage asked.

"Not yet," Meadow told them. "Focus all your spells, and knock him out of the air when he comes toward us."

"Are we gonna kill him?" Another mage asked.

"I'm sorry. He won't stop otherwise."

"It's alright." Keld said. "There are some bad humans too, and some things can't be done another way."

"Thanks."

She saw the waltz in the distance "Here he comes!"

"We're about to hit the gate!" Zidane called "But we don't have a pass! They'll close it on us!"

Silver did her best to navigate through the mountains and narrow passage of South Gate as it closed, while every magic user focused their spells. They made it into the first gate, when he got close enough they all sent lightning at him. They sent him out of the air, creating a massive explosion which partially destroyed south gate and rocking the ship, giving them major turbulence as they cleared the last gate.

After everything settled down a bit Keld stood dumbfounded "Can you believe we are actually born for good reasons? That we have a life to live as much as the humans?" The others felt the same.

Kailynn walked over to the mages "I just wanted to warn you, never trust a man named Kuja," she said quietly. They nodded in understanding. "And tell all other mages you meet the same."

"Thank you. Can we call you friends?" a mage asked.

She grinned "I would be proud!"

"I feel like I'm still falling..." Tessa said.

"You aren't falling. And even if you do I'll save you everytime."

"Thanks."

"How did you save her?" Silver asked.

He paled and didn't turn "Yeah. I'd like to know how too." Zidane said with Vivi and Steiner behind him.

_Watch what you say L._ Zachriel said.

"You just disappeared during battle and reappeared here. Like you teleported." Silver said.

"It's part of my magic." He said "The ability to teleport."

"Really!? I'd like to learn that in the future!" Vivi said happily. Zidane and the others walked out to see the sights.

Kailynn walked over and kneeled next to Tessa "Tess, what're you gonna do when we see zombies?"

Tessa screamed in terror. "Kk! Was that necessary!?" Meadow asked.

"Hey!" Lailah warned.

"Buck up!" Kailynn said.

"Be quiet, or I'll summon a bunch of clowns!" Lailah threatened.

Kailynn backed up. "Thanks…" Tessa said meekly.

"That wouldn't help though, you'd scare me too." Meadow said.

"I'd make sure you were somewhere else first."

"Whatever." Kailynn grumbled getting up.

"Tess! You've gotta see Lindblum from above!" Zidane called.

"Come on Tess!" Vivi shouted.

Lailah pulled her up and they walked to the edge. "Waaahhh~~~! So cool!" She said excitedly. "This is amazing!"

"It is!" The others said in awe.

Even the mages loved the sight of Lindblum from above "This place is huge!" One exclaimed.

"Lindblum Grand Castle." Zidane said. "The city itself is inside the castle."

"Amazing!" Vivi said. As they went to the gates the Falcon's Eye opened. "Whoa~~!"


	12. Lunch With the Regent

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF9... Do I have to say this every chapter?**

Silver drove them inside and to the royal docking area, stopping at the walkway. "Incredible even her majesty's Red Rose would easily fit in here!" Steiner said.

They all stepped out and onto the platform "We're really in Lindblum!" a mage said excitedly.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Several guards ran up.

The mages stepped back in fear "It's okay! It's okay!" Tessa said calming them down "They're the good guys!"

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

Silver stepped forward "I am Princess Garnet Till Alexandros heir to the throne of Alexandria."

"Impossible! A princess would never ride in such an aircraft!" a guard said.

"You dare accuse the princess of lying!?" Steiner asked angrily.

"Calm down Rusty." Zidane said. "Normal check."

"They wouldn't be suspicious if you weren't travelling with us you oaf!"

"Steiner!" Tessa put a finger to her lips and made the motion to calm down. Steiner huffed in reply.

"I have proof." She said reaching into her pocket, pulling out the royal crest, and handing it to the leader.

"This… This is in the shape of a Falcon Claw! Summon Minister Artania at once!" A guard ran off to do as he was told.

A few minutes later the guard brought back the minister. "Garnet?" Artania asked.

"It's good to see you uncle!"

"Ah, it is! But what were you doing on a cargo ship…? Never mind this is not a place to discuss such matters. Will all of you come this way?" He led them through the palace and to the regent's chambers. "Regent, Princess Garnet and her friends are here."

The throne was empty. "Where's the regent?" Steiner asked. They heard strange noises and an oglop came from behind the throne jumping down towards them. "O-o-oglop!" Steiner shouted rushing to punch it, Lailah, Kailynn, Tessa, and Meadow grabbed him in the nick of time. "What're you doing!? Where's the regent!?"

"Momentai!" Tessa told him. "Momentai, momentai!"

"What does that even-!" Steiner started.

"Thank you. GWOK I thought for sure I was gonna get thrown against the wall," The oglop said.

Steiner settled down "I-i-i—i—it talked!?" Everyone else was just as surprised except for the four holding Steiner.

"Yes. Someone snuck into the regent's chambers a few months back and turned him into an oglop." Artania explained.

"Whoa wasn't expecting this," Zidane said.

"Who are GWOK your friends Garnet? Though I recognize Steiner and Zidane."

"How do you know me?"

"It's my job as a regent to know all persons whom I rule."

"This is Tessa, Lailah, Meadow, Kailynn, Vivi and some friends we made on the trip here." She pointed to them respectively.

Keld raised his hand "May I speak?"

"You may."

"We, me and my friends," he motioned to his fellow mages "We've been held as slaves in the village of Dali. They produce us there and we have to carry our brothers and sisters in coffins to Alexandria."

"Do you know what for?" Artania asked.

"Not really." He shook his head. "But we want to be free. Tessa, Lailah, and the others showed us that. Some of our brothers and sisters are still in the ship sleeping in their coffins. We'd all like to ask if we can stay. Us older ones will help the others understand how to live."

"You can stay," Cid said.

"Yay!" Tessa clapped happily.

"Thank you for telling us all of this," Artania said.

"Yes, it will really help future endeavors," Cid said. "Now would anyone care for lunch?"

Before lunch was served Zidane left saying he preferred cheap food. During the meal the mages exclaimed that the food was delicious and they've never had anything like it before. Even Lailah ate. _I thought angels didn't eat?_ Tessa asked.

_We can._

_That's good!_ She smiled,_ I love food!_

_So how's it taste?_

_You can't taste?_

He laughed in her head _Who says I can't?_

She blushed in embarrassment _Good! Kind of like barbeque. It's definitely healthier than what they serve in our world! I'm gonna like this trip; trying various meals and not worrying about what I'm putting into my body._

_Unless it's pecans, _he teased.

She paled "Does anything have pecans in it!?" She asked quickly.

Lailah laughed. "No, why?" Artania asked.

She sighed with relief "Thank god."

"What's wrong with pecans?" Vivi asked.

"She's allergic to them. She turns a bit red, can't breathe and starts itching," Kailynn said.

"Oh. I don't know if I'm allergic to anything."

"You'll find out one day," She said.

_I would've told you kid._ He laughed.

"Uncle Cid?"

"Yes Garnet?" the regent asked.

"Tessa says she's very interested in airships and would like to learn how to build one. Do you think she could see the airship dock?"

The regent smiled "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Yay!" Tessa bounced "Thank you!"

"When would be a good time for you?"

"Well I wanna explore the city too. So…"

"Then tomorrow morning would probably be best, The Hunt starts tomorrow and you won't be able to see the whole city," Artania explained.

"That's true. GWOK. Are any of you planning of participating?" Cid asked.

"I will!" Kailynn said excitedly.

"Nahh," Meadow said.

"No thanks," Tessa and Vivi said.

"Don't you at least want to try it?" Zidane asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not too good with time limits."

"Even if you lose it won't be a big deal," He explained.

"I don't know," she looked at her dad and saw him look at her worriedly before nodding his approval.

"Okay, but only if Lailah can come save me before I die?" She directed that to Artania.

"Of course," Artania said. "We try to keep everyone relatively safe during the hunts."

"Alright."

"I will too," Lailah agreed.


	13. The Lonliest Heartbeat

They finished their meal, and some decided to explore Lindblum; Vivi, Lailah and the charges, and Keld and the other mages. "Wah~~~! This place is awesome!" Tessa said in awe.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed. The mages met with a man who was going to show them where they could live. "Goodbye everyone! I hope to see you soon!" Keld and the others waved.

The group said their goodbyes and continued on. The others started a conversation about the creatures of this world as Tessa stared at everything in awe. Soon she couldn't hear her friends voices and looked around. She couldn't see them in the crowd and nearly panicked. _Calm down, easy. I can-._ A woman in a dark green cloak walked towards her; she could see blonde waves of hair circling her head under her hood and blue eyes. Tessa's eyes were riveted to the lady. When the woman walked past she looked at Tessa under her hood and stopped. She smiled sweetly at Tessa before she vanished. _What..?_

"Are you okay?" Lailah said next to her, she turned startled. "Annie, you're crying." He said concerned.

She brought her hands up to her face and felt dampness on her fingers, she studied them. "Why..?"

"What did you see?"

"… I just… Saw a lady… She was blonde… Had blue eyes… And wore a dark green cloak…"

He looked surprised. "What is she doing here?" he muttered.

"Dad? Who is she?"

"Tess, L, what's going on?" Meadow asked.

They turned to see her and Zachriel. "Meadow can I talk to L?" Zachriel asked.

"Huh? Sure." Meadow pulled Tessa away so the angels could talk.

Tessa strained to hear what was being said but couldn't, she knew Lailah asked a question though. Zachriel shook his head and said something she couldn't hear.

Meadow drew her attention to her "What's going on? Zack showed up and started acting funny."

"I don't know… I saw a woman in the crowd and when I told L, he started acting strangely too…"

"What'd she look like?"

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a cloak, when she looked at me... That smile..." _So familiar..._ She added in her head.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Meadow asked.

Tessa stared for a moment in surprise, then shook her head "No... No. I don't think so…"

"Well, she probably is if they're this freaked out about it."

"I don't think so…"

Meadow seemed to ignore her "Where'd Kk go?"

Tessa released an inner sigh "I don't know."

"Hmm…"

The angels walked over "Let's go find the others." Lailah said.

"Who was she?" Tessa asked.

The angels exchanged a sideways glance "You don't have to worry," Lailah told her.

Tessa's heart sank. _ … Then why are you…? I'm not a stupid kid..._

"Annie-." Lailah started, she walked away.

_Get out of my head._ She told him as she walked to where she'd last seen them._ I know she was important… I just wish I knew how…_

She spotted Vivi, he noticed her at the same time "Hey, Tess! Where've you been?"

"I got separated from everyone. You wanna take a walk and see the shops together?"

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry. They can find us." She said somewhat bitterly.

"Alright." They started walking "So Tess, where do you come from?"

"A place called Earth."

"What!? What do you mean?" He asked surprised.

"It's a different planet. Lailah brought me here, he's my guardian angel, KK and Ree have one too."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Do you believe me?"

He nodded "Y-yeah. Why would you lie?"

"Thanks."

"What's it like there? And how do you know so much about our world?"

"In my world yours is inside a videogame. You're one of the main characters," She smiled.

"Really!? What's so special about me?"

"You're all extremely important, and you all learn various things on your travels. My world is a boring, polluted, crowded place."

"How so?"

"It's boring 'cause all you do is get a job go to work, et cetera, et cetera, it's very controlled so you can't actually go 'exploring' you just get tour guides and crap -."

"Tess! I thought you didn't cuss."

She stopped and looked down then looked away from him "I don't usually… I just…"

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head "No-." _I'd be lying just like Lailah…_ "I had a fight with Lailah."

"Why?"

"He lied to me."

"Why? About what?"

"I don't know. Just over something I saw. He started acting strangely, and treating me like I'm stupid..."

"What'd you see?"

She grew more upset and her voice rose "I don't even know! I just saw some lady and he's just -." She cried out in frustration, "What the hell does he need to do that for? Who the hell is she!?" she sunk into a squat and covered her face with her hands.

"It's okay Tess." He said patting her back.

"Just once… Just once… I thought I had found someone who wouldn't lie to me or treat me like I'm stupid…"

"I don't do that Tess. I won't."

She looked at him and he could see her tears "Thanks Viv. I'm sorry, you're right."

"You're welcome. It's alright," He said hugging her, she accepted it gratefully.

"I never really had any friends before…"

"Why? You're a great friend."

"… They thought I was stupid, weird, and a loser… Even Kailynn and Meadow think that… Everyone…"

"Well I don't. Neither does Zidane, Silver, Steiner, or any of our friends. Neither does Lailah." She tried to force a laugh but started crying instead.

"It's alright." He said patting her back.

"... My own parents don't even want me..." she said with her lip trembling.

She felt someone else join the hug and jumped slightly, startled. It was Lailah. "Leave me -." She hiccuped "Alone…"

"You know that's not true. We want you, we love you... I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you the truth."

"Why…?"

"She's not supposed to be here and you have to find it out on your own."

"See? He didn't mean to," Vivi said.

"… I-." She hiccuped "I guess… Is she - dangerous?"

He laughed slightly "No, not at all."

"That's what - Meadow thinks."

"She's wrong."

"I thought so." After she settled down a bit he got up "Come on kid. Let's go explore Lindblum." He said pulling her up. She nodded. "Kid."

"Huh?"

"You told the secret."

"I-I'm really sorry I-." She nearly cried again, he hugged her.

"Shh... It's okay, you're not in trouble... Vivi."

"Hmmm?"

"Please don't tell anyone our secret."

He nodded "A-alright. I understand. Why're you here? In Gaia I mean?"

"To help them learn things."

"Oh... Uhmm... I'm confused... She-she calls you dad... Did-did you adopt her or something?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Something like that."

"Oh."

After they were done exploring they went shopping. Tessa pulled them both into a toy shop; the look of almost every toy was very steampunk, the dolls, the robots, the mechanical toys, but they had relatively normal things as well; Tetra Master cards, plushies, wooden toys, and others.

"Please dad! Please, please!" She said holding up a fang, cactuar, and mu plushie. "They're so cute!"

He smirked "I thought you didn't want to be treated like a kid?"

"... S-so? Lot's of people of every age can have a plushie!" she defended as she hugged them close.

"Riiiight," He teased.

"Can I?"

He smiled, "It's your gil."

She stared at him for a moment before hugging him, "Ree or Kk would've told me it was a waste. Thanks!"

He smiled "Of course."

She went over to a shelf with some Tetra Master cards in packages like the TCGs at home. "I love collecting cards... But I've never actually played any games..." she said.

"We should buy some!" Vivi said. "We could learn how to play together!"

"I know somewhat how to play, but I usually only win out of luck, the game is still really confusing..."

"Oh. Well we can still learn."

"You're right." She took three TCG packages off the shelf. "These feel lucky."

"Hmm?" Vivi asked confused.

"Well since I don't know what's inside, I usually grab whichever stick out to me the most."

"Oh," He grabbed three as well. "These seem good."

"Mhhm!" They finished up and went to another shop, they sold various seeds, foods, and potions.

"Are these sesame seed?" Vivi asked walking up to some buns. "They look just like the ones grandpa used to make."

"Cool." She looked around further and saw a bottle labeled Kupo Nuts, empty except one nut, Vivi went over to it.

"This looks good doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

He opened the lid "Smells good too." He let her smell.

"It smells really good!"

"I think I'll buy it." He walked over to the counter "Can I buy this?"

"Oh. Are you a friend of the moogles?"

"Huh?"

"That's a Kupo Nut a moogles favorite food."

"Oh." They proceeded to talk about the festival, "Oh, sounds fun! Thanks! bye!" He said running over to them and leaving.

When they finished shopping and exploring they went back to the guest room and she searched her bag for the first time; A few card cases with no cards, three large empty pouches, a fishing pole, her cloak, three books; '_First Aid' 'Stones of Gaia'_ and '_The Study of Machines_' by Lailah, flint and tinder, bandages, a box of engineering tools, and a laptop with a note on it '_Even better than Daedalus'es ~ Dad_'. She stared at it in awe before squealing excitedly, "Are you serious!? Better than Daedalus'es!?" she asked him.

He grinned, "Of course it is."

She bear hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you! I love you daddy!"

He smiled, "I love you two, sweetheart!" They talked for a while and soon she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R &amp; R!**


	14. Growing In Strength and Confidence

She woke up the next morning to Lailah nudging her shoulder "Wake up."

"Nnnn…" She groaned.

He laughed, "Come on kid. Don't you wanna see the airship docks?"

She got up slowly "Yeah."

"Come on then." She got out of bed yawning. Got ready as he waited for her downstairs, then walked to the door to the guest room and met a guard.

"Miss Tessa Lykos?" He looked at Lailah. "And Mr. Lailah Frost?"

"Yeah," They said.

"I'm Adrian. I'm here to escort you both to the airship docks."

"Okay," She said. They walked to the airship docks and were amazed at the size of the place. When they got in they saw a strange looking man and Regent Cid waiting for them.

"Good morning, Tess, Lailah. GWOK." The regent said.

"Hi," They greeted as the guard left.

"This is Zeboldt. GWOK He built the Prima Vista Theatre ship."

"Hello!" They smiled.

"So you want to know more about airships, Tess?" Zeboldt asked.

"Yep!"

"Then let's get started." She studied with Zeboldt and Cid for a few hours before the Hunt started.

"I think with your help GWOK we might just get our new airship finally up and GWOK running," Cid said.

"Do you really think so?" Tessa asked.

"Yes! The schematics you GWOK proposed were very well made! GWOK" Cid said.

"I did copy a few different styles though..." She said.

"Doesn't everyone who learns something new? GWOK." Cid asked, "You need to have more GWOK self-confidence young lady! You're very GWOK brilliant and hard-working!"

Her face lit up into a smile, "Really? Thank you!"

He laughed, "You're welcome GWOK."

"The Hunts about to start Regent." Zeboldt said.

"Oh! It's that time already! GWOK Let's go!" Cid hopped off to the guest room with Tessa and Lailah at his heels.

They arrived at the same time as Zidane "Hello! What's your name? I'm Tessa Lykos!" Tessa asked bouncing up to a rat woman and sticking out her hand smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you I'm Freya... Freya Crescent." She said shaking Tessa's outstretched hand.

"I'm glad you're all here. I was just about to explain the rules of the hunt." Minister Artania said explaining that you receive points for each monster killed within the time limit, and so on. "What would you all like to receive as a prize?"

"Gil all the way." Zidane said.

"An accessory." Freya said.

"A gemstone!" Tessa bounced happily.

"Gil," Kailynn said.

"A card," Lailah said.

"And you Mister Vivi?" A guard asked.

"What!? I didn't sign up!"

"I thought you'd do well," Zidane said.

"How very inconsiderate of you Zidane," Freya said.

"Bu-but I," Vivi started.

"Come on with your black magic this'll be easy!" Zidane encouraged.

"A-alright."

"So what would you like?" the guard asked.

"A-a card."

"Alright, two gil, two cards, a gemstone, and an accessory. Let the hunt begin!"

Everyone started off in their designated areas, Lailah and Tessa got the industrial district, Vivi and Freya the business district, and Zidane and Kailynn the theatre district. Tessa started panicking as the air cab drew closer to the destination. _I shouldn't have done this…_

Lailah put a hand on her shoulder _You'll do fine._

She breathed in and out relaxing _Alright. Thanks._ He smiled and nodded in reply.

The air cab stopped and they set off, Lailah stayed close by but not enough to get in the way. _ I can do this!_ She sprung into battle wiping out a mu in an instant. Maybe this won't be so hard after all! She saw a fang_ Two blows should do it!_ She beat it in one as a mu and a trick sparrow came from behind. Lailah knocked them out just as she noticed them. "Thanks."

"I got your six," He smiled.

She nodded and went after another fang, it barreled towards her swiping her arm. She winced as blood trickled out but kept fighting; she finished the fang and started going after more creatures. Lailah saved her several monsters but beat a number of them. She barreled to a trick sparrow, just as she jumped a woman darted up and killed the creature. "Hey!"

"You snooze you lose sugar!" She shouted while hopping off to the next monster.

"Jerk!" Her and Lailah finished off the creatures in the industrial district and ran to the theatre district. They searched around and saw Kailynn and Zidane overwhelmed by mu's, Kailynn was hurt. "Need a little help?"

"Don't take my kills!" Kailynn shouted.

"Well at least take this!" She said throwing a potion at her sister.

Kailynn got up quickly "Thanks! Now go find your own!" She smirked.

Lailah and Tessa took her cue and ran off to find more creatures. They found a group of trick sparrows attacking an old man. Tessa ran up and finished them off quickly. "Thank you so much! I don't want to waste all your time but please take this." He held out three cards.

"I couldn't possibly-," Tessa started.

He put them in her hand. "Take good care of them. Good luck!"

"Thank you." She said running after a pack of fangs. Once again the woman showed up wiping some out but not before Tessa got the majority. She ran after more with Lailah, after clearing the area they ran to the air cab to go to the business district. The woman, Zidane, and Kailynn went with them. When they got to the business district they found the area mostly deserted. Kailynn, Lailah, and Tessa sprung off to the pavilion next to the synthesis shop while Zidane and the woman went to the church area. When Tessa and the others got there they saw two children being chased down by a zaghnol. "Hey! Over here big guy! Leave them alone!" The zaghnol wouldn't listen.

"You look like a fat cow and your mother does too!" Kailynn shouted.

"Like heck that's gonna work." Tessa started then was surprised when the beast turned around looking furious.

They all attacked the Zaghnol in a team effort beating it just as the bell sounded the end of battle. They got back to the castle and went to the regent's audience chamber.

"The winner with 81 points is..." Minister Artania started. "Miss Tessa Lykos!"

"You're kidding right?"

Lailah laughed. "No. You won," Artania smiled.

"We grant you the 'Master Hunter' and your reward," Cid said.

"Yay!" She clapped jumping over to Artania as he gave her the title and the reward.

"An opal." He told her.

"Nice! Thank you! I can't believe I won!" she took it happily and felt a weird tingling in her fingers when she touched the stone, "Huh?" She said quietly.

"Have more faith in yourself kid." Lailah said grinning. She snapped out of her thoughts and grinned at him.

"My hat's off to you, Tess. I don't know how you racked up so many points," Zidane said.

"Yes, good job Tessa, that's an amazing feat," Freya said.

"Good job, Tess!" Vivi said excitedly.

Everyone else congratulated her, she thanked them and asked, "What place was Vivi in?"

"Third." Artania said.

"Nice Vivi! Good job!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks Tess!" he said happily.

"You're welcome!"

"Regent…" A broken voice called from the doorway. A rat soldier limped in, "Please forgive my intrusion…" He fell to his knees exhausted "I bring urgent news… From our king." Freya came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

_Dad! Please, can you heal him!?_

_Yeah. I will._

"The king of Burmecia?" The regent asked as Lailah came over and touched the man's shoulder healing him. Minister Artania and the regent began whispering to each other as the regent tried to get closer. Artania got out of the regents way. "Continue."

"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched! Please send reinforcements immediately!" Everyone was extremely alarmed. "The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing… Steeple-crowned hats," Vivi backed up terrified.

"The king and I are old friends. We will send reinforcements immediately."

"Thank you, regent! The king… And all of Burmecia will be most grateful! I must return immediately."

"Not yet you aren't," Lailah told him. "You're too weak."

"But I-."

"He's right you need to rest." Freya told him.

"Take him to the infirmary," Cid ordered a guard.

"Thank you… But please, save them…"

A few guards brought in a stretcher and carried him away; Lailah healed him as much as he could with the time allowed. "I can't believe this is happening…" Freya said as he was taken away.

"This is a problem. Because of the festival, there are hardly any men left in the castle. It will take time to mobilize."

"By then it'll be too late!" Tessa said "Send us!"

"I'm not sure…" The regent said.

"Steeple-crowned hats… They might be black mages like Vivi."

"They are. Keld and his group now live in the city. Zidane and the others saved them." The regent said.

"So it's mother!?"

"I must go now. Tessa's right, I can't wait for the reinforcements," Freya said.

"We're going with you," Zidane said.

"This does not concern you."

"What's this, I'm a stranger all of a sudden!? I'm not gonna sit back and watch your home get destroyed, alright?"

"… Thank you, Zidane."

"I should stay," Everyone looked at Meadow. "If the queen is attacking Burmecia, who says she won't strike here next? I can help."

Everyone looked shocked. "But with our air force fleet the queen wouldn't stand a chance," The regent said.

"If she's got mages and we didn't know until now, what else does she have?"

Cid and Artania thought for a moment "You're right."

"Keld and the others could help with defense and tell us what they can do."

"This is nonsense!" Steiner shouted. "The queen would never start a war!"

"You saw Dali. What do you make of that?" Meadow asked.

"I-I-," He thought but couldn't come up with an answer so remained silent.

"Um, c-can I come, too Zidane?" Vivi said.

"Of course, Vivi! We're gonna need your help!"

"Alright then. Let's go to Burmecia," Silver said.

"Princess! No, this is war!" Steiner shouted.

"Steiner is right," Cid said.

"But I'll make mother stop! I promise!" She protested.

"... I think you should stay here," Zidane said.

"What!? Not you too Zidane!?"

"We don't know what to expect there."

"I've already faced great danger coming here! What's the difference!?" She shouted.

"Silver, this is war. A lot of people are gonna die. I don't even think Tess should come."

"I know that!" Silver shouted.

"Like heck I'm staying! You can't make me!" Tessa shouted.

"... How did you both feel when you saw that Burmecian soldier walk in half dead?" Zidane asked.

"... I felt sad, of course," Silver said.

"Sad, scared, and hopeful that we can make a difference!" Tessa said.

"You two obviously haven't realised how dangerous it's gonna be... You could get killed. Silver this is no time to be talking about convincing your mother of anything."

"But..." Silver drifted.

"You could die at any moment! You might fall, you might get stabbed, you might get poisoned, you might die in your sleep, you might die of a heart attack, you could die of anything any moment and know one ever knows when! If people worried what happened next, nothing would ever get done. If that soldier was too afraid to die he wouldn't have even made it this far!" Tessa said.

Everyone was stunned by her speech except Lailah who was smiling broadly. "Now's not the time to argue," Cid said.

"He's right. We must head to Burmecia at once," Freya said. "Will you open the Dragon's Gate?"

"Of course. If you're going by foot, leaving from that gate is the best way," The regent said. "Let us eat while we GWOK wait for the gate to open."

"Yay! I'm so hungry!" Vivi said.

_The food is drugged._ Tessa thought to her angel.

_It's alright, eat it, we're both going with Zidane. It won't affect me though so I'll have to pretend._

She stifled a laugh _Nice_. They all agreed with Vivi and walked to the royal dining room. "The Festival of the Hunt feast is one of our oldest traditions. It began well over five centuries ago. It is customary to eat everything with your hands, so go on, before it gets cold," Cid said.

"Thank you, uncle," Silver said.

They started eating "Mmmm! So good!" Vivi said gleefully.

Tessa ate hesitantly, when she took a bite she almost squealed with delight "Oishii~~~!"

Freya stood silently thinking. "Let's just eat. We can't do anything until the gate opens," Zidane told her.

"... You're right," She started eating.

"Hey! This tastes good!" Zidane said.

Silver didn't eat anything. "This is wonderful! Princess, how is everything?" Steiner asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right the food is delicious," She began eating slowly.

"Indeed, it is. Especially this beef. It is superb!" he said.

"Oh, I'm so full. I'm getting sleepy now..." Vivi said as his head hit the table.

Everyone started falling to the floor, except Steiner, Kailynn, and Silver. "What the- THE FOOD IS POISONED!" Steiner shouted.

"Silver...?" Zidane asked as he fell to the floor.

"How could I be so careless!? Ugh... I'm starting to feel sick..." Kailynn stifled a laugh at Steiner's melodrama. "F-Forgive me, Princess. I should have tested it for poison..."

"That's impossible. There shouldn't be any in your dish. Although there was in yours. Why are you awake?" She asked Kailynn.

"What...? Princess! What did you do!?"

Kailynn smiled widely "I didn't eat any, I just pretended to. I heard Zidane gave you sleeping weed, so I figured you would plan this."

"Believe me, this was not what I planned. Are you going to tell the guards?" Silver asked.

"No, I'm going with you," Kailynn said.

"Alright," To Steiner she said "Steiner, I have to make my own decisions... I had no choice. Uncle Cid would never let me leave the castle."

"That is because he is concerned about you," He told her.

"I understand, but-."

"No, you don't understand...! War is a terrible thing! You must never experience it as I have. I'm sorry, Princess. I cannot follow any orders that might put your life in danger."

"Even if Alexandria is behind the attack on Burmecia? It could lead to war between the three great nations. Many innocent people will die... As the princess of Alexandria, there must be something I can do. I have to help mother... I don't want to see anything happen to her..."

He was quiet for a moment then said. "... Very well. Princess, I will follow you wherever you choose."

"Thank you, both of you. Let's go before everyone wakes up."

"Ok, but you owe me lunch," Kailynn smiled.

Silver smiled in return "Alright."

**A/N: Thank you! Please R&amp;R! Any help is appreciated :D ^^ !**


	15. Different Paths

As they left Silver stopped by Zidane "Sorry, Zidane." Kailynn, Silver, and Steiner escaped the castle and went shopping for provisions and a plan. "We're going to the castle to talk to mother directly."

"Everyone will be looking for us, we need a plan," Kailynn said. She remembered her makeup case Nathanael gave her "I know!" She reached into her bag, "Disguises. We need to buy two new outfits and I'll give us a makeover. Steiner will be fine."

"A make over?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. I can make you look completely different. I'll make you look like an old lady and me a kid." Kailynn said.

"How?"

"Makeup! First we need our outfits," They went into a store and shopped for the clothes they needed. When they got out they went to an alley to change. "Alright, I'll do you first." She worked on Silver's face, when she finished she held up the mirror that was in her bag.

"Oh my goodness," Silver said "I look so old!"

"Heheheh! See! Don't touch your face too much okay?"

"Okay."

"Now for me." She did her makeup while looking in the mirror. She did the final touch and brought the mirror down. "How do I look?"

"Like a tall little kid."

"What age do you think?" She grinned.

"Eight, maybe."

"Good. Let's go show Steiner." They walked out of the alley nearly shocking Steiner into a heart attack.

"Wha-wha-wha-?"

"That good?" Kailynn laughed. "Okay here's our story. Silver's the grandma, Steiner's the dad, and I'm the kid."

"What!?" Steiner asked.

"It works," Silver said.

"Call me Aria; that's my middle name by the way. I'll call you dad, and Silver grama. You call Silver mom or mother, and Silver, you call Steiner... Hmmm... Steven."

"What's my name?" Silver asked.

"You can be... Mariam," Kailynn said.

"So Mariam, Steven, and Aria," Silver said.

"Yep."

"I can't go through with this! I can't call you mother!" Steiner protested.

"You have to! Or we can't get into Alexandria!" Kailynn said.

"She's right. Steiner, please?" Silver asked.

"I-I-..." He sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you. Now let's practice, _dad_. From now on we're under cover. Let's go!" They set off to Alexandria.

**Meadow and Tessa's POV**

"Wake up, Annie."

Tessa opened her eyes and yawned "Hey dad." She got up and saw Zidane and Freya already awake. "Nice nap!" She said stretching like a cat.

"It must've been some sort of sleeping medicine," Freya said.

"It was sleeping weed," Zidane said. Meadow and the regent got up.

Cid jumped on the table "We've been had..."

"I gave her some because she said she was having problems sleeping."

"I'm impressed. There's more to her than meets the eye," Freya said.

"Kk's gone too!" Meadow said.

Tessa shot up "You gotta be kidding."

"Do you think she was in on it?" Freya asked.

"I don't know." Tessa said. _It was to see her boyfriend!_

_I know._ Meadow thought.

"Damn, what the heck is she thinking!? Maybe she's heading to Burmecia."

"Then you might still be able to catch up with her," Cid said.

"Vivi, wake up! We're going to Burmecia!" Zidane shouted.

"Rude wake up call," Tessa said. She went over and shook him gently.

"Let's head for Gizamaluke's Grotto. Once we pass through the grotto, we will be in Burmecia."

Vivi woke up as Cid said "You can leave from the Dragon's Gate. It's located on the base level."

"Let's go!" Tessa said.

"Too dangerous for you." Zidane said.

"What about Vivi? He's younger than me... Or is it because I'm a girl? Freya's had to prove herself as a fighter to you hasn't she? Sexist!"

"Th-that's not it!"

"Really? Then explain what the reason is, oh mighty male!" She shot back sarcastically.

"I-it-it's just-." Freya was enjoying Zidane's turmoil. "You can come, alright! Just, you probably don't know what you're getting yourself into is all..."

"Because I'm of the weaker sex?" She asked folding her arms.

"N-no! It's- Nevermind! Let's just go!"

Throughout her whole conversation Lailah tried his best to stifle his laugh. "Bye Reeree! See you soon!" She said giving her sister a hug.

Meadow looked over her sister's shoulder at Lailah "If anything happens to her I'll have your head."

"She'll be safe, I promise."

"Bye. Be safe okay?" She told her little sister.

"Alright. Don't worry."

As they left to get supplies before heading to the Dragon's Gate, Meadow said "I think I might know what the queen wants."

"How? What would she want?" Cid asked.

"Eidolons I've heard of them on my travels, they are a massive destructive power. If anyone got their hands on those they could wipe out whole capitals in seconds."

"Eidolons!? Bu-but how? How could she get ahold of them? GWOK!" he asked.

"Usually only summoners can summon Eidolons but I've heard of an extraction process; it's a spell that extracts Eidolons from a summoner that runs a risk to the summoners life if they are not over the age of sixteen, that's when they're fully grown summoners." She explained.

"... Garnet... She just turned sixteen. If Garnet is truly a summoner that would explain why the queen waited until now... But, are you sure?"

"Well, she's the only one who could've attacked Burmecia, and she would have known you would retaliate and defend them, and mages alone wouldn't be enough to harm Lindblum with you're airship fleet. So it's the only logical answer."

"This is crazy..." He said. "Guard! Send word to Keld to come to my chamber immediately!" When he arrived Cid asked. "How many of your people are here in Lindblum?"

"Sixty-two, sir," Keld said.

"What are your abilities?"

"All types of black magic and we can teleport."

"That explains how they got past Burmecia's defenses..." Cid muttered.

"Wait who? What?" Keld asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, some of your brethren attacked Burmecia. Tess and the others already left to help the Burmecians and to try to help some of the mages as well," Meadow said.

"That's terrible! I need to help too!"

"I'm sorry, we're probably going to need you here," Cid said. "Queen Brahne will most likely attack Lindblum next. And we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Alright. I understand. What do you need?"

"Well..."

**A/N: Thanks! I really hope you like my story! Please R&amp;R :D ^^ !**


	16. Important or Wasteful?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or any other references I've used so far or will use lol XD**

**Tessa's POV**

As they disembarked the trolley they saw a moogle and two men in the area. "Like to buy anything before you leave?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah," Zidane said walking over to him and starting to barter.

Tessa hopped straight to the moogle. "Kupo! Hello! I'm Tess!"

The moogle smiled "Hello! Kupo! I'm Moonte! I got a letter from Stiltzkin! Do you know Stiltzkin, kupo?"

"Yeah. Kupo!"

"Would you like to read it with me Tess? Kupo!"

"Yeah, kupo!"

Moonte read her the letter and was startled. "He went to Burmecia!? It's very dangerous there! Kupo!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, kupo! He's one tough moogle!" She assured him.

That seemed to relax him a bit, "Thanks Tess, kupo!"

"You're welcome, kupo!"

"We have to go now kid," Lailah told her.

"Alright. Bye Moonte! Kupo!"

"Kupo! Bye Tess!"

They headed out of the dragons gate and onto the plains. Tessa saw Qu's Marsh up ahead. "We should stop by that marsh."

"Why?" Zidane asked.

"We must hurry," Freya said.

"I know, I know, but it's probably got some things we need..." Tessa said, unsure of what to say.

"In a marsh?" Zidane asked skeptically.

"A waste of time," Freya said starting to move on.

"Lots of interesting things in marshes," Lailah said. "Might be a good idea. And if you look over there you'll see a hut." He pointed to a weird shaped roof in the distance.

"Interesting. Well, I suppose it won't take too long," Zidane said.

"You can't be serious," Freya shook her head.

"Come on Freya we might get something useful," Vivi said. They all walked towards the marsh with Freya sagging behind wanting to leave.

The marsh was very green and slightly bubbly in some areas. The reeds reached over their heads and then some. The chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs grew louder as they walked. Tessa stepped down and started sinking, she screamed and Lailah pulled her out quickly. "See? What did I tell you? Bad idea," Freya said.

"It- it- it- it'll be worth it," she stuttered while holding onto her dad for dear life.

"And how do you know that?"

"Instincts..."

"Some instincts..."

_I'm really not appreciating her sass right now._

_Just relax. Imagine her feelings._

_I know. That's why I'm not saying it out loud..._

They walked further into the marsh, with Tessa hanging onto Lailah, when they reached boards leading them across the swamp. They walked across finding dryer, safer land, they went further pushing through the reeds when they went over the path, finally they stepped into a clearing, they saw; a large human with a very long tongue hanging out of it's mouth, dressed in a chef's outfit, holding a giant spork, wandering around the clearing aimlessly. "Hello," Tessa said walking up to the creature. "I'm Tess."

"Hungry..." It said staring at the frogs.

Tessa braved the grossness of slimy frogs and caught one, it tried to wiggle out of her hands and was fairly large. "Ehhhck..." She muttered quietly, handing the frog out to the human.

"For me? Frogs very good! Mmmm!" It asked happily.

"Yeah." _Please hurry and take it!_

"Yay!" It said taking it and eating it. Everyone looked away in disgust but it didn't notice.

_I feel sad now..._

_It's alright. Don't think about it._

_How can I not?_

_Just try your best._

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Me? I Quina!"

"Pathetic Quina, can't even feed yourself." They looked over to see another human like Quina speaking. "Come." He told them. They followed him further into the marsh. They came across a hut built high above the ground because of the water level. "I Quale."

Everyone introduced themselves "This must be that hut we saw from the distance," Zidane thought aloud.

"Only hut in marsh," Quale said.

They went inside and saw the one room hut strewn with cooking instruments. At the far end was a desk, to the right and left were two hammocks. "Can't master art of eating just chasing frogs, Quina."

"But, Master, frogs very good! Frogs here best! Better than Alexandria's."

Quale hung his head "Quina, you in darkness. Need some light. World big place. Many, many foods. Alexandria just one kingdom. You need go out more, eat other food."

"Go out into world...? Sound scary. Are there yummier frogs outside?"

"Of course! Many good frogs!" Quale said nearly throwing a tantrum. He sighed and hung his head "All Qu's love frogs best. Eating frogs is key to growth. Qu marshes exist all over the world. Go eat frogs in other marshes. I promise, you get much learning. Travellers, please show Quina the world. Anywhere with food good."

"You want to take him with us?" Zidane asked the gang.

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Tessa said happily.

Lailah nodded and Vivi said. "I agree with Tess!"

"I suppose, we will need more help if we are to help Burmecia," Freya said while eyeing Tessa suspiciously; no one noticed but Lailah.

"Then it's settled," Zidane said.

"Will I find yummier frogs outside?" Quina asked.

"There is plenty of stuff in the world that tastes better than frogs."

"Really, really!? Ok! I go with you!"

Quale hung his head again, Tessa laughed. As they went to leave Vivi tugged on Tessa's shirt. "Huh?"

"That man looks exactly like my grandpa. Do you think he knows him?"

"Hmm," She looked at Lailah; he nodded. "Why don't we ask."

"A-alright." They went back inside.

"What wrong? Something on my face?" Quale asked.

"Um... Do you know a man named Quan?"

"... I not know that bigot!" He said rudely.

"Grandpa Quan was a bit strange, but... How do you know him?"

"I- I no can answer."

"Grandpa Quan looks exactly like you, Mr. Quale..."

"Of course. We from same tribe."

Tessa put her hands on her hips. "That's a bit strange. If you don't know him how would you know you're from the same tribe?"

"A guess..."

"Right," She said sarcastically. "That's too bad. Let's go Vivi."

He nodded and they left, before they caught up with the group Vivi asked. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Hmm... I don't know... Well, he was lying, that's obvious. Mmm... Well, you'll find out soon."

"Okay." As they walked forward they didn't notice Freya standing behind something listening.

_Tess and Lailah are quite different... What are they?_ as she walked after them she thought about their anomalies.

When they got to the clearing Quina asked "Zidane! Can I catch frogs?"

"Not right now, we're kind of in a hurry."

"Awww..." It pouted.

"Quina?" Tessa asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question? And I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but... Are you a guy or a girl?"

"Easy question! I a girl!"

"I thought so," She said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Zidane asked.

She nodded vigorously "Yes, yes!"

"Another for the girl side!" She giggled. As they traveled Quina learned various new abilities by eating monsters.

"That one was tasty!" She said happily.

"Learning through eating! Awesome!" Tessa laughed.

"Very! What's awesome?" Quina asked.

Tessa laughed "Awesome means... The best."

They came across a forest, "We went the wrong way," Freya said.

"I think this is a chocobo forest," Zidane said as they went inside.

In a clearing in the forest they saw a moogle playing with a chocobo. The two finally noticed when they both came to a full stop right in front of them. The chocobo backed up into the clearing while the moogle spoke to them. "I'm Mene, master of this forest! This chocobo is my friend, kupo. His name is Choco." Choco Kweeh-ed.

"Hello! I'm Tess! Kupo!"

"Are you mocking me? Kupo!" He asked puffing up his fur like an angry cat.

"No! No, no no! I like to say kupo because I think moogles are awesome and I wanna be like you guys!" She said.

"Oh," He said relaxing. "I guess you can say kupo. Kupo!"

"Thanks. Kupo!"

"This is Chocobo's Forest! Kupo!"

"Hey, did two cute girls with long hair come by here?" Zidane asked.

"No. But two ugly girls came by here."

"Oh... I guess they didn't come this way. Maybe she's heading toward Burmecia after all... I'd better get movin'."

"You in a hurry kupo?"

"Yeah, sort of."

_Zidane that's not the right question. He has a different view of what makes a girl cute or ugly he is a different species from you! Such a playboy._

Lailah laughed in her mind _Some guys are like that. _Then his tone changed a bit,_ But you're not allowed to date any guys until you're older._

_Wh-what!?_

_Especially not anyone I don't approve of._

"Wh-what?" she asked embarrassed. Freya looked at her, as Lailah ruffled her hair.

"Then take Choco. You won't run into monsters if you ride Choco. Choco, come here."

Choco backed up. "It's alright. Don't force him," Zidane said.

"No. If Choco hates, Choco runs away. Choco, come on! Kupo!"

Choco Kweeh-ed and ran out of the forest. "Isn't that technically running away?" Tessa asked.

Mene sort of glared. "Fine. I'll just get to the point, kupo. These are Gysahl Greens! You can call Choco outside the forest with these. Find chocobo footprints near the forest, kupo. Use Gysahl Greens there, and Choco will come. Choco likes you, kupo. You call, and he'll come! Please train Choco! Make him strong! Come back to this forest after you call him outside of it. I'll tell you a big secret, kupo."

"Alright!" Tessa said happily. Mene handed the greens to Zidane and they left the forest.

"Let's hurry," Freya said. "All this dilly dally is giving me anxiety."

"Ehh, I kind of agree," Tessa said. Zidane called the Chocobo and he came running, Tessa pet him and they boarded. "I'm extremely amazed we can all fit on Choco's back! It's like magic!"

"Yeah!" Vivi said. When they all got aboard Choco ran off into the direction of South Gate. "Where's he going!?" Vivi shouted.

"South Gate I think!" Tessa said hanging on. _No wonder chocobos are used for racing and in battle! These guys are fast!_

_Yep! Hang on tight Annie! Oh and, I told him to go there. I figured Freya wouldn't want to._

_Haha! Nice! Chocobo whisperer!_

_Yep!_

"Why is he going to South Gate!?" Freya asked.

"Dunno! But we'll definitely get to Burmecia quickly with him going this fast!" Zidane said.

"Do they usually go this fast!?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah," Lailah said.

"Feel queasy..." Quina said.

They all screamed "Don't barf on me!"

They hit South Gate quickly and Choco came to a full stop throwing Quina and Zidane off in the process. "Ow..." Zidane said rubbing his backside.

Quina had skidded on her stomach. "No queasiness. Just dizziness." She said from the ground, almost incoherently as her tongue was slightly pinned underneath her. Tessa and Vivi fell off of Choco in a dizzy effort to get down. Freya and Lailah were the only ones who got down calmly. Lailah helped up his charge and had to hold onto her because her head was still swimming. Freya helped up Vivi, while Zidane helped up Quina.

Zidane grunted with the effort "You're kind of heavy." He finally heaved her up, nearly falling backwards. "Woah!"

"Thanks, Zidane!"

"No problem," After they all regained their senses they walked into South Gate. Tessa ran over to a branch over the river and walked across slowly. "Be careful!" Zidane called.

"Okay." _Thank goodness I was in gymnastics!_

_Yeah. I'm right behind you._

_Kay._ She found a spring from a stump and below it some Moccha Coffee she took it and put it in her bag. _Thank goodness Cinna put a lid on this!_ She looked at the spring and drank some. "Found a healing spring over here!"

"Good job," Zidane told her. "It looks like someone already took from this chest." He thought aloud.

After they all took a sip from the spring Freya said "We should go now."

"Right," Everyone agreed.

When they got back on Choco, he headed for the forest. "Choco..." Freya said in frustration.

"Well, we did promise Mene we'd come back to hear his secret," Tessa said.

"I suppose. But we need to get to Burmecia quickly!"

"It'll only take a second if he goes this fast," Zidane said.

As they went into the forest Mene greeted them "Choco! How are you, kupo?"

"Kweeeh!" Choco chirped.

"Welcome back, kupo! I knew you'd get along with Choco! Kupo! Did you know, Kupo? Once Chocobo chooses it's master, it follows him forever. Choco ran away from his last master. That guy was mean. Choco didn't like him, kupo... I helped Choco escape. Now, we're living together, kupo. Here's the thing, kupo. Choco has ability to seek out treasures and items hidden underground. But I can't ride chocobos. Will you help me, kupo? 60 Gil per game, and you keep all the items Choco digs up!"

"Treasures?" Zidane smiled.

"Not right now Zidane, we have to go," Freya said.

He sighed "You're right. Sorry Mene, not today."

"Alright. But you're missing out, kupo."

"We'll come back, kupo," Tessa said.

"Alright, kupo. Bye."

"Bye, kupo." They left the forest on Choco and finally headed towards Burmecia.

"Finally! We are finally on the right path!" Freya said.

"Well, we did find some good things," Tessa said. "Quina, Choco, a secret, and some items."

She stared at Tessa for a moment "I suppose you're right," When they arrived at Gizamaluke's Grotto they all got off Choco quickly.

"Stay safe Choco!" Tessa told him, he rubbed her head with his beak in response. "Aww! I love you too!" She said petting him. "Bye. See you soon!"

"Kweeh!" He said before running off.

**A/N: Thank you! Please R&amp;R! And if you like the story please favorite it lol! And if you like comedy feel free to read most of my other stories lol XD!**


	17. The Grotto of Love

Freya had already run to the entrance with the others close behind. "No...!" She screamed running over to a fallen soldier as Tessa ran up. "Come on! Get up! Please!" She ran to the other soldier "Dammit! Say something!"

Tessa stared at them in shock as tears welled in her eyes she covered her mouth with her hands and looked towards the ground. Lailah came up and hugged her. "The mages did this...?" Vivi asked shaking.

Zidane ran over to Freya "Oh, man..."

"The black mages! Who are they!?" Freya asked.

"Um..." Vivi started.

"If we- if we had- gotten here- s-s-sooner..." Tessa choked. "It's my- my fault- I could've-..." Zidane walked over to her.

"Tess, you didn't do anything, neither did you Vivi. It's not your fault. They've been gone for a while, we couldn't have gotten here in time to save them."

"Vivi, aren't they your-," Freya started, then realization struck her. "The king might be in danger! Come on!"

"I sure hope Silver didn't come here," He said looking around. "Let's go." he said running off with Quina following.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You're just a kid..." Lailah said as tears slipped down his cheeks. "I wish you didn't have to be here! Why couldn't she just be safe!?" He asked the sky.

"... Dad...?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wish you didn't have to see these things but, this world needs you. God wouldn't give you anything he thinks you can't handle..."

"... It's okay... You're here..." She said hugging him.

After a moment Vivi called to her, "Come on Tess, we can still save other people!" He urged. Then asked "We're they alive when you played the game?"

She shook her head lightly. "No..."

"Then it was going to happen."

"But we- we saved- the- messenger..."

"Yes, but he was already alive when we saw him," Lailah said wiping his eyes. "Come on, we can still save people."

"A-alright." They went in quickly and saw the others talking to a soldier. "Dad!"

"I know," He went over and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"What are you-?" He asked weakly.

"Relax," Lailah told him soothingly.

He did as he was told and everyone watched in amazement as light poured from Lailah's hand into the soldier, and the soldier looked to be growing stronger. After a moment the man was breathing normally. "How did you do that? I feel almost completely healed."

"Just rest a little while longer. It'll help. Then go to Lindblum."

"But I have to help."

"No you won't be strong enough yet. And Lindblum could be attacked next."

"A-alright, I will. Take care of everyone."

"We will."

As Lailah got up he asked "How did you do that?"

"White magic."

"You're very powerful to have healed me. Go."

They all left to the door and Zidane used a bell to open it, as the bell in his hand started ringing so did the one on the door, then as the door opened the one in his hand shattered. They ran in time to see three mages surrounding a soldier shouting "Kill!" Lailah quickly ran along the bridge did an amazing jump and landed between the soldier and the mage. "Stop! Calm down!" He ordered the mage. It didn't listen; it was lost in hypnosis. He grabbed the soldier as the mage readied a spell and jumped down to the bridge where the others were watching. He set the soldier on the ground behind the group.

Two clowns dressed in blue and red came out of the shadows and looked down at them "Who is that? Why did they mess with our fun?" The blue one spoke.

"That, I don't know. Cruel they be," The red one said.

"We're cruel!? You're the ones who are cruel for killing people for fun and controling the mages' minds!" Tessa shouted.

"Annoying that one is," The red said.

"Yes, she doesn't know anything. But I know I've seen her somewhere before."

"Somewhere before? I have not seen her. I know."

"I guess it's not important. Let's kill her." Lailah stood in front of his daughter protectively.

"Yes, kill her, shall we?" The red asked.

"You're not killing anyone!" Zidane shouted.

The mages jumped down to the bridge shouting "Kill!"

"Stop! You don't have to hurt anyone anymore!" Tessa shouted.

They didn't listen; instead they started attacking. "Wait everyone!" Lailah shouted as he ran up to the mages dodging spells, he touched both of their shoulders releasing light from his hands, making them collapse onto the bridge.

"Heeee! He did that but how? One blow it took! Savage monster, he is!" the red clown screamed as he ran away.

"Run away!" the other shouted chasing his twin out of the room.

They both disappeared quickly, Lailah knowing about the third mage used his magic on him quickly. Then they brought all four of them to the center area; the mages and the soldier. "Thank you so much." The soldier said breathlessly. "How did you take them all out in one shot?" He asked "You must be powerful!"

"I didn't. They're still alive. I knocked them out."

The soldier huffed "W-why!?"

"They're being brainwashed," he said laying his hand on the man's shoulder and healing him.

"What are you doing?"

"He's healing you. He's a white mage," Tessa said.

"I didn't know you had this ability, L," Zidane said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You healed the messenger didn't you," Freya said.

"He did?" Zidane asked.

"I saw the same light then. Do you not want anyone to know?" Freya asked.

"It's complicated," Tessa said.

"You, you're strange as well. I've never met anyone like you" She said.

"Heheh," Tessa laughed nervously putting a hand behind her head in embarassment, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You different from most people! I like you!" Quina said.

"Thanks," Tessa said.

"Haven't you noticed anything Vivi?" Zidane asked.

"Well- I- uhhhh..."

Lailah finished healing the soldier. "Now's not really the time is it?" he asked.

"Well we do want to know who we're traveling with," Freya said.

"You know about me! I Quina, from Qu clan! I love eat! I love frogs! I use Blue Magic!"

"Yeah we know about you," Zidane said. "You're an open book..."

"I a book!? What type? Cookbook?"

"... Yeah."

"Yay! I love cooking!"

"I'll tell you later alright, we have to hurry."

"Yes, that would probably be best," Freya relented.

The mages got up slowly "What happened to me?" The mage looked around "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Relax," Tessa said soothingly. "We're friends, Lailah here just healed you."

"Healed us?"

Another shouted "Liars! All humans are liars! You just want to use us! Just like that little guy over there!"

"No! You're wrong! They're my friends!" Vivi shouted.

"They're just using you. That's what all humans do!"

"No we're not," Tessa said "And you're human too whether you like it or not."

"Wha-! We're not human! We were created by humans for destruction!"

"Calm down," Lailah said soothingly "Listen."

"No! We won't!"

"Why? What if they're telling the truth?" The third asked.

"Humans never tell the truth!" the second shouted back.

"I think we should at least hear them out," The first said.

"They're are a group of mages in Lindblum who we saved from a cargo ship. Their leader is Keld; another mage. You three should go talk to him," Tessa said.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" The first asked.

"Because you can trust us," Vivi said. "Please at least go see for yourself."

"A-alright." The second relented.

"Will you take him to Lindblum with you?" Lailah asked talking about the soldier.

"A-are you sure?" The soldier asked.

Lailah nodded "You'll all be fine together."

"Why are you worried about going with us?" The first asked.

"You were just trying to kill him a minute ago, while you were brainwashed," Lailah said.

"We were!?"

"Don't worry. All of you, I trust you'll all be fine."

"A-alright," They all agreed.

Before the soldier and the mages left they gave Zidane two bells. Then they walked out together towards Lindblum. "Oh! And there's another soldier there too!" Tessa said running up to them. "He doesn't know you three are good guys now so I'll tell him. Come on." She ran towards the exit with them and convinced the other soldier to go with them then came running back.

"They good?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah."

"While we walk can you tell us?" he asked.

"Might not be a good idea, I hear this place is full of Lamia monsters," Tessa said.

"What are those?" Vivi asked.

"They're giant lizard vampire ladies, that can cast confuse on you."

He shuddered "Oh."

"Lizard ladies sound tasty," Quina said licking her lips.

They went to the left most door and found a bronze vest, then took the right most door. They came upon a room with a giant ornate bell in the center of a elegantly decorated room, themed in blue, gold, and slight accents of pink hearts; a wedding chapel. They were on a staircase that circled around the room leading to the center. As they ran across the staircase Vivi found mythril gloves, and Zidane found a magus hat. As they ran up they saw a female moogle. "Darling! Can you hear me!? Darling! Please say something!" she shouted to the bell.

"I didn't expect to see a moogle here. What's wrong?" Zidane asked.

She turned to them "My husband! He's inside this bell! He's trapped! Kupo!"

"You poor thing..." Freya said.

"We just held our wedding here. Then some scary clowns attacked us! I was so scared! Kupooo!"

"We'll save him! Don't worry!" Tessa said.

"This bell's huge. I don't know if we can lift it," Zidane said.

"We have to at least try, Zidane!" Tessa said more for effect since she knew Vivi had a kupo nut.

"Hmm..." Freya pondered.

"Please! Huh?" She ran over to Vivi and sniffed him.

"H-hello. Um..."

"Oh! Oh! Wait... Yeah! It's you! I know you! I know you! I know you! Um, um, um, um, um, um... Hey, hey, hey! You have kupo nut?"

"Y-yeah... I got one in Lindblum."

"Really!? Really!? Really!? Really!? C-can I have it?"

"Yeah," He said handing it over.

"Kupoooo! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran over to the bell again. "Darling! Darling! I have yummy Kupo Nut!"

The bell started moving then a moogle jumped out from under it knocking it over. "Kupooooo!"

"Darling!"

"Kupooooo! I love Kupo Nuts!" He took it and started running away.

"Darling! Where are you going!?" she shouted chasing after him, then came back quickly "U-um, thank you! Darling!" She said chasing after him.

"What a crazy couple..." Zidane said.

"Oooh! Treasure!" Tessa said running over to where the bell was covering and opening the chest finding a Gizamaluke bell. She chased after the moogles and used it on the door. She talked to the moogles "Hi! I'm Tess! Kupo!"

"I'm Moguta! I love Kupo Nuts!"

"I'm Mogmi!"

"Do you like Kupo Nuts?" Moguta asked.

"Yep! Kupo!"

"I like you."

"Come on Tess. We gotta go," Zidane called.

"Okay," She said running out.

Moguta stopped her "Kupo! Wait!"

"Huh?" She asked turning to him.

He turned to the statue beside them "Kupo! Kupo!" he said making it turn. He turned to her "Here Take this, kupo!"

He gave her the Holy Bell. "Thanks! Kupo!"

"Give me Kupo Nuts again, okay, kupo? I'm kupo for Kupo Nuts!"

"Alright! Bye, Moguta, bye Mogmi, kupo!"

"Bye, Tess, kupo!" They both called. She ran out to the others.

"How are we gonna get through? It needs another bell," Zidane said.

"You mean the one Moguta gave me?" Tessa said holding it up with a smirk.

Zidane laughed "Nice."

"Mhhm! Ikkimashou!" She said running to the door and ringing the bell.

They saw another injured soldier, Lailah ran over and cured him. "Are you alright?" Freya asked.

"Freya, please be careful. Master Gizamaluke has gone mad. He's being controlled by some strange clowns," As he spoke the last word Gizamaluke slipped into the water.

"Lailah! Can you heal him too?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah! Stay back!" As Gizamaluke roared out of the water, Lailah jumped onto his back and released his light. Gizamaluke roared and tried to throw him off but Lailah held on easily, soon though Lailah started to weaken, Gizamaluke being extremely strong.

"You can do it dad!" Tessa shouted. Unknowingly giving him more power by doing so. Gizamaluke slowly started to calm down as Lailah gained in power, soon he collapsed in front of them, Lailah stumbled off having to be caught by Zidane and Freya. "Are you alright!?" She asked him.

"Fine, just need a bit of rest," He said tiredly. "Gizamaluke's strong."

"Thank you for saving us," The soldier said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Rest... And go to Lindblum..." He said.

"Alright. What of Master Gizamaluke? Is he dead?"

"No... He'll be back to normal soon..."

"Let's let him rest for a bit," Zidane said.

"Alright." Everyone agreed.


	18. A Childlike Approach

**Kailynn's POV**

"Once we cross this gate, we are in Alexandrian territory!" Steiner said softly.

Two guards were at the gate, a very short one and a very tall one "Hold it right there," the short guard said.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" The tall one asked.

"I heard workers were needed to fix South Gate. I couldn't leave my mother and my child in Lindblum by themselves so I brought them along. We brought our belongings so that we might live and work here. My mother is quite an excellent cook, she could serve meals," Steiner said.

"That's great!" The tall guard said. "Our current cook is horrid at it! They've been working on the gate non-stop since the accident too, but it's still broken."

"I need to check your bags. Rules and regulations, you know," the short guard said. They put their bags down in front of the guards. "Would you please step back?"

"There, that's good. Sorry, just doing our job." The tall guard said. "So... Where are you from?"

"Lindblum!" Kailynn said happily "I'm Aria! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," He said kneeling down to her level. "I'm Alvin. How old are you?"

"Eight and three quarters!"

He laughed "That's pretty old!" He said patting her head. He straightened his legs to speak to Steiner and Silver "The police are searching for two young girls and a middle-aged man. Did you see a group like that on your way here?"

"No."

_This is so demeaning! I know I'm short, but do I seriously look like I'm eight!? _Nathanael laughed hysterically in her mind_ Shut up before I kill you!_

_Haha! I'd like to see you try!_

_You're the worst!_

_Haha, you wish!_

_If you tell anyone about this you're dead!_

He snickered _Wouldn't dream of it!_

"The girl supposedly looks exactly like Princess Garnet, the most beautiful princess ever to grace Alexandria Castle."

"I wanna be a princess someday!" Kailynn said gleefully.

The guard laughed. "Maybe one day sweetheart," Silver said using her best old lady voice.

"But you know how Queen Brahne looks. It's hard to believe that she'd have such a beautiful daughter."

"That's rude sonny, what did your mother teach you?" Silver asked placing her hands on her hips in irritation.

"I'm sorry ma'm! That was uncalled for, I'm sorry!" he said backing up.

"Ungh!" The short guard asked quickly getting up from Steiner's bag. Everyone looked at him "Wh-what is that!? What are those... Those... Rotten things! Are they poison!?"

"Rotten? I'm not carrying anything that's rotting..." Steiner said.

"Oh, it's your least favorite food..." Alvin said. "... The Lindblum delicacy, gysahl pickles."

"Daddy! Grammy said not too bring those smelly things!" Kailynn said.

"I can't believe how many you brought with you!" Alvin said.

"They are my favorite! I cannot start my day without them."

"Steven, you like those better than my cooking don't you!?" Silver asked.

"O-of course not, mother! It's just- they taste really good!"

"You can go now," Alvin said.

"Th-thank you." They released the gates and allowed them in. "Good day." _How come they didn't find my knives and other stuff?_

_I hid them._ Nathanael said

_Cool._

_Instead he saw what an eight year old would be carrying; a doll, a blankey, a stuffed animal..._

_Shut up._ He laughed in reply.

"Oooh! Treasure!" Kailynn said gleefully running behind a barrel grabbing a multina racket pocketing it then using a ladder to climb on top of a carriage.

"Aria get down from there young lady!" Silver called walking towards her.

"But there's treasure!" She said grabbing an Elixir Card from the chest and hopping down the ladder.

"No! Bad girl," She scolded. Kailynn's lower lip quivered for dramatic effect. When Silver led her away from staring eyes she asked "What was in there?"

"Elixir Card."

"Hmm."

Meanwhile Steiner walked over to a blue tapir looking man. "This gate breaks down a lot, 'cause the hinges don't fit very well. This road leads to the bottom of the Mist. No one uses it. There's no need to fix it, really. So, I just polish up the gate and make it look all nice. That takes care of it for a couple months. Hee hee." He said nonchalantly to him when he came over, he didn't notice Steiner glaring at him.

Steiner walked over and saw another man by the alleyway. "Let's see.. I need two for model #3..." He turned and saw him "Oh, you brought your things with you. Are you here to work?"

"I-indeed."

"Welcome! I'm also new here. I've been working here for five months as the chief engineer of Bohden Gate. But he's the only one working under me," He said pointing to the Tapir man by the gate, he hopped when he saw them looking. I'll be going back to the castle next month, when my contract expires. I'll be joining a team of engineers who are developing a new engine that runs without Mist. The world outside the Mist Continent is uncharted territory, but there's no need to worry about our safety if we can explore it on an airship. Regent Cid is an advocate of technological advancement. Oh, sorry. I've talked your ear off."

"There's something I must tell you. The man who works under you just flaunted to me that he's left the gate broken because 'there's no need to fix it because no one uses it.'"

"... The gate to the bottom of the mist has been left broken!? Did he think he could get away with that!? Excuse me!"

Silver wandered over to a man wandering near the carriage. He sighed "I declared bankruptcy and sold my shop. It was called Altair. We sold magic items. It's just a regular shop now."

"That's a useful type of shop. Sad you had to close it down sonny," She said hobbling away. A lady next to the alley started talking to her.

"I can't believe he went out of business... I didn't know because I was on the other side of the mountain."

"Now that you're here there must be something you can do to help him. If you love him, talk to him, deary."

She blushed "You're right. I gotta encourage him." she ran towards him but stopped to say thanks.

When the trio decided to head to the alley the short guard said "Hey, hold on!" They turned. "Rules and regulations, you know. Would you come over here?" They walked over slowly Steiner and Silver panicking. "Stop please, sir. Little girl could you give this to them?" he asked Kailynn. "Sorry, but those pickles reek."

Kailynn giggled "Alright!" She hopped over and took a Gate Pass from him.

"You need a Gate Pass to reach the South Gate summit," he said. As he left they went into the alley, the girls wiped off their makeup and changed their clothes while Steiner stood lookout.

"We're done Steiner," Silver told him.

"Princess...!"

"Steiner!" Silver said.

"Yes...? Oh, um, yes, Miss Silver."

"You have to call me Silver until we reach Treno. Don't salute me, either," She said.

"Yes, until we reach Treno and find a way back to the castle, I will be careful," he said.

"Okay, let's go!" She said.

"Wow!" The girls said in unison. "I love horses!" Kailynn said.

"That's a unicorn," Silver said.

"Whatever, still awesome!"

"That cable car will take us to the summit. We're almost there. Alexandria is just beyond the summit, right?" Silver asked. "I managed it without Zidane's help...!"

"You never needed him to begin with, Princess," Steiner said.

"Ahem," Kailynn said.

"Miss Silver," He corrected.

Kailynn ran over to a chest nearby and pocketed the potion that was inside. She then talked to the moogle "Hello, I'm Kk."

"Hi, I'm Grimo, kupo!"

"Do you have any mail you want delivered?"

"Yeah, kupo! To Nazna please, kupo!" He handed her the letter. "Thanks, kupo!"

"Bye."

"Bye, kupo!"

Steiner and Silver were busy purchasing goods, but were done when she finished talking with Grimo. They went to the top of the stairs and talked to the conductor. "Will you be boarding the Berkmea?"

"Yep," Kailynn said.

"May I see your Gate Pass?" Silver showed it to them. "Yup, that's the one. We can depart right away, if you want."

"Alright," Silver said.

"Alright, then. Please go inside. We'll be departing shortly," The conductor said.

Silver ran over to the back left window "Let's sit here."

"Please wait while I prepare for departure," the conductor said.

A woman ran up to the doors "Wait for me! Wait for me! I made it!" She said breathlessly.

"Now departing!" the conductor called.

"I hope she doesn't say anything," Kailynn whispered to Silver.

"Me too."

"I didn't think about that."

"Me neither," Steiner came over and stood by the side.

"Sit, please," Kailynn said.

"Okay," he said sitting down.

"I feel a little more relaxed now," Silver said.

"That is understandable. Our journey from Lindblum was very tough. but... It was your white magic that helped me through the battles against those monsters, along with Kk's fighting skills... and your fortitude that got us past the obnoxious moogles in Chocobo's Forest... I am thoroughly impressed by your intelligence and courage, Princess!"

"Steiner, you can't call me that."

During the conversation Kailynn watched the conductor and the lady warily, neither of them were paying attention though. "My apologies. I'm just not used to."

"It's okay. I made lots of mistakes when Zidane and Tess taught me how to talk like this."

"That monkey had no manners whatsoever! Miss Tessa did though. Although... He did have a wit for a bumpkin, but... The way he spoke to you was simply unacceptable! I say good riddance!"

**Meadow's POV**

"Do you think we have all the knowledge we need? GWOK" Cid asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for trusting me," Meadow said.

Cid smiled "You're pretty smart. GWOK You'd make a good advisor."

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"So, let's hope our plan works GWOK."

"Yeah." _Do Tess and Kk know what to do? Are they on the right path? Are they okay? How are they?_

_Calm down Rye, they're doing fine. Tess and L have saved a lot of lives so far and Kk successfully made it past the entrance to South Gate._

_I hope they're gonna be okay._ Meadow said.

_They'll be fine. L and Nate are watching over them remember? Even our new friends are._

_I suppose you're right._

_By the way three mages and three Burmecian soldiers are on their way to Lindblum as we speak. Alive and well. The mages don't really trust them so have them meet Keld right away, okay?_ Zachriel said.

_Alright._

**A/N: ^^ Once again hope you enjoyed :D ! Please R&amp;R it makes me happy ^^ :D !**


	19. Childlike Faith

**A/N: Lol by the way if the chapters seem to have been broken up oddly its because when I first started writing I didn't go chapter by chapter I just continuously wrote lol XD! So much easier chapter by chapter lol XD ^^ !**

**Tessa's POV**

Gizamaluke started to wake up "What happened?"

"He can talk!?" Tessa asked.

Freya smirked "You didn't know?"

"No."

"You were brainwashed. Lailah saved you," Zidane said pointing to the nearly collapsed Lailah.

"I used up almost all my energy in the process too," Lailah forced a laugh.

"Thank you, Lailah," Gizamaluke said. "For your help I'll give you something in return." He swam underwater quickly and was gone for a few minutes, then came back up. He burst out of the water and into the air then settled in the water by Lailah with a large pearl in his mouth the size of Tessa's fist. He dropped it in Lailah's hand. "It is a Holy Pearl, it has three uses, if your kind ever get weakened it will heal them and strengthen them, or if you need a boost of power it will give it to you for a short time, use it wisely."

"Thank you. I will." He said growing in strength.

_Does he think you're human?_ Tessa asked him.

_No, he knows._

_What is he?_

_Ask him._

"What are you?" Tessa asked.

"Me?" Gizamaluke asked, she nodded in reply. "I am the protector of this Grotto and couples wanting to be wed, in your terms, I would be a priest, I have the power to speak with the great one."

"Oh. Cool!" she smiled, he nodded in reply.

"Wait what do you mean his kind?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well," Freya agreed.

Gizamaluke laughed, "Some things are better left shown than said. He will show you soon enough, when you are all ready. Go now, protect Burmecia. I will protect the Grotto."

"Yes, master Gizamaluke, you have my word." Freya said. The others agreed. They all ran out of the grotto and onto the plains, going in the direction of Burmecia but stopping at North Gate.

As they approached they smelled a horrid mixture of fire and blood. Tessa gagged and shook in horror. "Hey, calm down, it's alright," Lailah told her.

"I-it smells l-like b-burning flesh!" She said hugging him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"The smell of fire... And blood!" even the blue flowers along the road seemed to weep with the travesty. Smoke rose beyond the gate. "There must have been a huge battle on the other side of that gate..."

Quina ran forward "Something smell bad. I get bad feeling!" She ran to a flower, "Flower smell good! You smell flower!" She pounced on it and smelled it.

"... Quina does whatever she feels like doing. I must learn from her ways."

"Me too..." Tessa said.

"I don't think it's intentional, you guys," Zidane said.

"No, if I had done as I pleased, I would've been..." Freya said kneeling down.

"Zidane, this flower taste good!" Quina shouted.

"See what I mean?" He said.

"But still..." Freya said. "Let's go! Burmecia is just ahead!" Zidane ran to get treasure before they left; they found a tent and a hi-potion. They went off for Burmecia as they approached the rain poured.

"I would've loved to live here, I love the rain, but now all I can feel is dread... Bad cold..." Tessa shivered. "I feel very bad cold and soaked..." Lailah took out a rain cloak and draped it over her, it was nice and warm and she almost stopped shivering immediately. "Thank you, daddy..."

"You're welcome sweetheart," he said looking at her with concern and stroking her back.

"A beautiful city," Freya said. "You should've seen it a few years ago, by now it's most likely destroyed."

"I'm so sorry," Tessa said.

"It's not your fault," Freya said. "It's the Queen's." As they ran up to the entrance they saw a blue gothic styled city with beautiful greenery running along the walls, the archway was decorated magnificently, with a spilled apple barrel in front of it.

"So... This is Freya's home..." Zidane said looking around. "What are you doing? Get over here." Zidane called to the hesitant Freya.

"It's been five years..." She said sauntering towards them in a daze. She kneeled on the ground "I've been away so long... Not a night went by when I didn't dream about home." She bowed her head in sorrow "I can't believe I'm here..." She raised her head. "I am no longer the selfish child I was five years ago." She stood slowly "The time has come to serve my kingdom as a Burmecian dragon knight once again!"

"I'll do what I can to help!" Zidane said.

"Me too!" Vivi said.

"Same here!" Tessa said.

"I'll help, too!" Quina said.

"So will I!" Lailah said.

"Let's go," Zidane said rushing into action. Everyone followed into the Realm of Eternal Rain.

"What can I do for my kingdom?" Freya wondered aloud. "... This is not the time."

They ran further into the city, Tessa found a large Cancer coin behind a broken barrel and pocketed it. They ran further into the city and into a door on the left of a building. All passing a quick prayer to the deceased couple in front. Zidane ran over to the chest on the right and left grabbing a soft and a potion then running out because they saw they could not get past that way. When they came to the front of the building they saw the two jesters come out from the windows. "It is them again!" the blue one cried.

"Most persistent, they are!" The red twin cried.

"Black mages!" They shouted in unison. They ran inside and two mages replaced them then jumped out of the window shouting "Kill!" Lailah touched them again and they both collapsed. The twins ran out again.

"The general will punish you for this!" The blue one shouted.

"Yes! Very scary, it is, when the general gets mad!" They both went back inside. They all waited until the mages were waking up.

"Where am I?" one asked.

"In Burmecia," Tessa explained. "You were forced to kill the Burmecian citizens here. I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why aren't you trying to kill us then?" the other asked.

"That's not the way we do things. It's not your fault you were brainwashed," She said. "Please go to Lindblum, there are others like you there, who are free, their leader is a mage named Keld. They'll all help you," Tessa said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The first one asked.

"Because we're friends!" Vivi said.

They looked at him finally noticing he was there "Friends?"

"Yep! We're all friends now! Regent Cid will help out in any way he can too!" She smiled. "Please go."

"Alright," They nodded. After the mages left the party all ran up the steps to the right and entered the wooden door. At the foot of the staircase was another chest with a soft. The chest at the top of the stairs came alive and attacked them, they swiftly neutralized it. Going through an archway and arriving on the roof with a large ornate door blocking them off from the rest of Burmecia, because they needed another bell. They all ran across the other side and into the room they first entered only high above.

"Wait!" Tessa called before Zidane ran to the chest.

"Huh?"

"Walk slowly. The floor looks weak."

He nodded and did as she told finding germinas boots in the chest and walking back just as he had come. Just as he reached the midway point the floor fell to the gap below making the path now accessible. They ran back down and into the room again only on the bottom floor, running up the staircase and being attacked by the chest in here as well, after neutralizing it they ran into a ruined room with another deceased couple lying on the floor, they all sent up more prayers and went out onto the balcony hopping from one to the other. In the bedroom they found a Burmecian soldier who was still breathing. Lailah healed him while Tessa found a chest with an Ether in the corner. "Ugh... Get the bell... by the bed, and go to the palace... Protect the king, please..." He said slowly gaining strength. Tessa went and got it while he talked. "How...? How are you healing me..? I thought I was a goner..."

"You're not," Lailah told him, "You just need some rest. When you think you can, please go to Lindblum. We'll help everyone we can here."

"A-alright." He said reluctantly. "But, my wife Ellie and my daughter Izzy are hiding somewhere, please find them."

"We will," Tessa promised. _Finally a chance to use this!_ She pulled her goggles down to her eyes and went to the finding setting. _Ellie and Izzy._ She scanned the room and saw a mass of red past a broken door. She went over and kicked it a few times. She breathed in and kicked near the knob making the door crash down.

"What are you doing Tess?" Freya asked.

"I can find them." She said walking into the room and seeing a woman's body on the floor. She breathed in sharply and checked her pulse as she had seen it done in the movies Barely. "Dad! I need heals!"

He ran in quickly and healed her. The others followed. She scanned around _Izzy_. She looked around and saw another mass of red in another room she kicked down the door the way she had before, with one try this time. She went in and saw the red mass move away from her underneath a bed, _Still alive. Good._ "Izzy. Are you alright? I'm Tess, I'm a friend." The red mass moved further back. Vivi walked in, she motioned for him to stay back. She reached into her bag and pulled out the mu she bought from Lindblum, then went over to the bed and put the mu underneath the sheet. She danced it around while saying in a funny voice "I'm a mu! Tess's right, we're friends! Would you like to name me?"

She saw Izzy's silhouette come closer. "Where're mommy and daddy?" she asked timidly.

"They're in the other room," She chirped as the mu "Our friend is healing their injuries!"

"Really?" She asked peeking her head out, at the same time Tessa pulled her goggles up to her forehead.

"Yep. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked in her normal voice.

"... I'm fine..."

"Do you wanna see them?" Izzy nodded. "Come on," She said ushering her out. Izzy crawled out from underneath the bed, Tessa noticed the girl was about five years old. She picked her up "Do you want to adopt this mu?" She asked holding it out to her.

She nodded and took it. "I'll name her Sandy..." She said quietly stroking its fur.

Tessa smiled. "I think Sandy really likes her new name." A small smile crept onto the child's face as Tessa brought her to the other room. Her mom was still asleep but her dad was doing much better.

"Izzy! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Tessa brought her over to him. "I'm fine daddy." She said latching onto him with Sandy in her hand. "Mommy?" She asked looking towards her.

"She'll be fine," He said stroking her hair. "He's healing her."

She looked at Vivi and squealed in terror "Mage!"

"Shh... Shh... It's ok, he's a good one," he said patting her back.

She still trembled in terror. "Vivi is our friend," Tessa said as she knelt beside them "And those other mages, they didn't know what they were doing. The bad guys are the clowns, they forced those mages to do those things by controlling them with magic. The mages need help too, they need to be saved from the clowns so they won't have to hurt anybody anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Ellie started to stir. "Mommy?" She asked excitedly.

"... Izzy...?" She asked.

"Everything's fine Ellie, we were saved by friends," Her husband said.

"Do you think you all could make it to Lindblum?" Freya asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"If you rest some more you will be able to make it but I'm not sure if it's safe here," Lailah said as he finished healing Ellie.

"What can we do?" Zidane thought aloud.

"There are probably more survivors around that can help them out," Tessa said.

"... Why can't you help us?" Izzy asked timidly.

"Because we have to save more people like you," She explained.

"... Oh..."

"Hmmm..." Tessa pondered. _Could Zack, Nate or someone guard them?_

_Zack and Nate have to watch their own charges. But they have their own angels, they'll watch out for them. But, angels don't have that much strength if their charges don't know about them or don't believe in them._

_Hmmm... Ok._ "Izzy?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you heard of angels?" She shook her head "Everyone has their own guardian angel, the more you believe in them the more they can help you," She said. "So if you believe in your angel, he or she, can protect you. And guess what?"

"Hmm?" She asked amazed by her words.

"Some people can even see theirs, so if you believe in them really hard, they can protect you from all sorts of danger and you might be able to see them!"

"Really?" She asked in astonishment.

"Mhhm."

"I'll believe really hard then!" She smiled.

"Good girl," she smiled patting her head. _Good idea. I'm proud of you._

_Thanks! Kids have more power to believe in the unseen anyway._

He laughed in her head_ I know. And thanks to you, her angel is even stronger._

_Will she be able to see them?_

_Yeah. Whenever she's in danger, he'll come to her aid._

_He'll? What do all guys have girl angels and all girls have guy angels?_ She asked.

_Pretty much. There are occasions where people have more than one though._

_Cool!_

"Let's get you guys outside, you probably won't be able to jump to the other balcony in your state and these doors are all destroyed," Zidane said.

"Good idea," Freya said.

"Thank you for all your help," Ellie said sitting up, then seeing Vivi made her nearly fall back in terror.

"No mommy! He's a friend!" Izzy said. "The clowns are the bad guys, they're forcing the mages to hurt people, they don't know what they're doing!"

"H-huh?"

"That's right," Tessa said, "They brainwashed them. Vivi was never controlled though."

"A-a-alright..." She said hesitantly.

"Come on, we should hurry," Freya said. Freya picked up Ellie, Lailah picked up her husband, and Tessa picked up Izzy and they jumped to the other balcony. When they neared the deceased couple Tessa covered Izzy's eyes.

The two gasped seeing their neighbor's lifeless bodies. "What's wrong?" Izzy asked straining to see.

"Nothing sweetheart," Ellie said. "Just relax."

"Alright," She said calming down and burying her face in Tessa's shoulder.

They walked down the stairs and onto the bottom floor setting everyone down by the staircase. A statue started rocking slightly as they were leaving, something burst out from behind it aiming at Izzy. She screamed and as everyone ran to help her a light burst out in front of her sending the attacker against the wall. The attacker; a basilisk, faded into nothingness. As the light dispersed a guy a little older looking than Lailah stood there; he had ear length light brown hair, hazel eyes, and fluffy sparkly white wings. "Wahh~~~!" Izzy said amazed "You're my angel aren't you!?" She asked excitedly. Everyone but her, the angel, Lailah, Tessa, and Vivi were in shock.

He knelt down to her and ruffled her hair with a smile "Yeah. You alright?"

"Yeah! Thank you!" She said giving him a bear hug which he returned.

"... What... Is going on...?" Ellie asked astonished.

"Angels exist mommy! Tessa was right!" Izzy said happily. Everyone but the new angel, Lailah, Vivi, and Izzy stared at Tessa.

"Heheheh..." She said embarrassed rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"What's your name Mr. Angel?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Daniel."

"Hi, Daniel! This is Sandy!" She said holding up the mu.

"Hi Sandy! Nice to meet you!" He said smiling at the mu, she giggled at him.

"What's going on Tessa?" Zidane asked.

"Uhhhh-uhmmm-uhhh-."

"What going on?" Quina asked.

"Are you an angel too!?" Izzy asked looking at Lailah "You're a guardian angel too, aren't you!? You're Tessa's aren't you!? That's how she knows so much about angels isn't it!?" She said excitedly.

"You're really observant," Lailah smirked while drawing his wings out in a flash; they were just as fluffy and white as Daniel's yet they had greyish brown spots like a snowy owl and his wings were shaped slightly like one too.

Everyone jumped in surprise. "You mean this whole time we've been traveling with an angel!?" Zidane asked.

"You're always traveling with one silly! Everyone has one remember!" Izzy giggled.

"Sorry I ruined your cover Lailah," Daniel smirked.

"It was necessary," Lailah smiled.

"I see. This explains a lot," Freya said with her hand at her chin observing everything.

"Huh!?" zidane asked her.

"He can heal on the verge of death, he can soothe, he can restore the mages mind, and Master Gizamaluke's... So this is what Master Gizamaluke meant."

"Yeah," Lailah said.

Tessa was staring at his wings "Ooooh~~~! Your wings are so pretty!"

"They're really sparkly~~!" Izzy said in awe.

Lailah was slightly embarrassed which made Daniel start laughing. "They're not that sparkly," He said embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing," Tessa said. "Or is this another thing people pick on you about?"

"No one picks on me!" He said embarrassed.

"Then why are you so defensive about your wings and your name?"

Daniel laughed a bit more "He does get picked on a lot by humans."

"Hey!"

"Why would anyone do that?" Izzy asked. "That's mean! And I think your wings and name are cool!"

"Thanks. Everyone says it's like a girl's; my name and my wings," He said.

"I'm sorry about earlier, okay! You know where I'm from!" Tessa said talking about when she first heard his name.

"Not just you," He laughed ruffling her hair, "I don't mind though, God made me who I am, I just like to tease people back."

She laughed, "So do the other angels pick on you?"

"Just Nate."

"Nate does seem like the type..." She mused.

"This is very odd. But we need to get going," Freya said.

"I'll watch out for them don't worry," Daniel said. She nodded in reply.

Izzy ran over and hugged Tessa "Will I see you again?"

"Of course!" She said hugging her back then ruffling her hair. "Take good care of Sandy! Bye!"

"Bye!" Lailah folded his wings making them disappear as they all said their goodbyes, then the party walked away to go save more people, confident that the family would be safe. They went towards the roof again.

"Who's Nate?" Vivi asked, everyone else was interested as well.

"Kk's angel," Tessa said.

"Hmm..." Zidane said as they walked through the door. "Where are you three really from?"

She looked to Lailah, seeing him nod she said "A different world. We're here to learn things, and to help change the world for the better."

"Hmm..." Zidane said. "How do you know so much about our world?"

"In my world this one is a video game, Final Fantasy 9. I've played the game a ton of times, it starts on the Prima Vista Theatre Ship going to Alexandria, then ends way later."

"So you know everything that's going to happen..." Freya said.

"More or less."

"Can you tell us anything?" She asked.

"As the Doctor would say; No, some things are fixed and some things are influx, if I say what's going to happen before it happens it will no longer be influx, it'll be fixed, meaning nothing we can do will change it, it will happen like I described."

"Who's the Doctor?" Vivi asked.

"He's from a T.V show called Doctor who," She said, "He's a time traveling alien, who saves planets."

"Cool!"

"Mhm." they approached a door, Tessa took the bell from a pocket and rang it, when the door resonated with it, the bell in her hand shattered. They walked through the door into a hallway with long steps.

"Zidane. Burmecia's royal palace is beyond these steps," Freya said. "It must be in ruins, just like everything else. I can't bear to see it like that..."

"I understand, but we can't go back now. Their could be more people who need help!"

"Come on Freya, It'll be okay," Vivi said.

"No worry! We got angel with us!" Quina said.

"Hmm..." Freya said.

"Someone's coming!" Zidane said springing into an attack position.

A family of four ran down towards them, the man sprung into an attack position as well. "Who are you!? Are you in league with the black mages!?"

"It's not their fault! It's the queen's!" Tessa said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" He asked. "You must be working with them! There's a black mage right next to you!"

"No! I didn't do anything! I would never hurt anyone!" Vivi yelled "And neither would they! But the clowns brainwashed them!"

"Lies!"

"They're telling the truth!" Freya told him.

"... Freya!?"

"It's good to see you, Dan."

"Damn, I haven't seen you in years! Where've you been!? Actually, this isn't the best time to talk! We've got to get out of here fast. There are black mages swarming all over the place."

"Wait!" Tessa said as they were about to leave. "I'm serious! The mages have been brainwashed and are being controlled by the clowns! They don't know what they're doing. We've been able to save a few so far and they're helping some soldiers get to Lindblum as we speak."

"What!? You've condemned them to death!"

"No!" Freya said. "We really did save them. They were being controlled, but no more, the ones in Lindblum and those that are going there have been freed. We know for a fact. Please believe us Dan."

"A-alright."

"But be careful, some are still under the enemies control."

"Alright," He said ushering his family out, before he left Freya called to him.

"Where is the king?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see him in the palace. I have to go, I've got my own family to worry about. Be careful," He said running off.

"I will protect my home and my king at any cost. Let's go to the palace." They all nodded and ran up the steps and into a courtyard. They saw more lifeless bodies then heard a woman calling "Come on, dear! We have to go now!"

"I can't move anymore. Go on without me..."

"No! I can't do that!" She cried. "Remember that promise we made each other in front of Master Gizamaluke?"

"How could I forget... But my only wish now is for you and our child to survive. Please bear a healthy child, darling. Raise him to be strong."

"Oh, Kal!" They all ran into the building they heard the talking coming from.

"It's too dangerous to stay here. You have to escape to Lindblum," Zidane said. "I'm sure Regent Cid will protect you."

"But my husband... He was hurt by those black mages. He can't move," The woman said "How can we possibly make it to Lindblum!?"

Just as she spoke the columns above them rumbled and started to fall. "Look out!" Zidane shouted running to the man and pulling him away just as it fell to the ground where he had been. "Whew, that was close!" He said in relief "My friend can heal him with his white magic."

"Really!?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as Lailah walked over putting a hand on Kal's shoulder.

"Thanks... Both of you," He said.

"Thank you," She said.

A man ran in "Wei! Kal! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, we survived, somehow," Kal said. "When he's done healing me can you give me a hand?"

"Sure."

"Thanks again. Maybe I'll see you both again in Lindblum. By then, my kids'll be born. You definitely have to come and see them," Kal said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," Zidane said.

"Me too. Take care," Lailah said as he finished healing him. The other soldier carried his friend Kal off as Wei walked.

_Haha! But won't you actually see them first! Angel of childbirth!_ Tessa laughed in her head.

She could feel him smirk, _ Yeah!_

They left the building and headed to the staircase close by, going up and over a downed statue that made a walkway, then went into the building again. They opened the two chests to the right as they walked in and got a tent and phoenix down. They ran across the walkway and to another treasure chest that held a mimic that attacked them. They defeated it and went through the door into another courtyard.

Two doors stood on either side of another large staircase, in front of it was a large fountain, that gushed with water. The ruined palace beyond looked eerie in the rain as if they were entering a scene of terror. They went into the left door first and came upon an armory. "Is there anything in here we can use?" Freya asked looking around. In the very back a statue held a blue spear. "This spear..." She took it from the statue and tested it. "It's pretty light and easy to use," She equipped herself with the Mythril Spear.

"Alright, let's go help everyone! And beat up some clowns!" Zidane said as they left to the other door.

They came upon a room with a moogle. "Hello! I'm Tess! Kupo!"

"Hello, kupo! I'm Atla!" Zidane received a lightning staff from a chest a statue was holding as she spoke.

"Well, look who we have here," They turned to see Stiltzkin in his camo wear. "Hey, do you wanna buy something?"

"Sure," Tessa smiled "What do you have?"

"Soft, Hi-potion, Ether combo for 333 Gil?" He asked.

"Okay," She said initiating the trade.

"Thanks. This'll keep me going for another week or so."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"I'm curious, why do you never say 'kupo' like the other moogles?" Tessa asked.

"Hmm... Tough question... Never really liked saying it I guess..."

"Really? I love saying it!" She chirped.

He laughed "Then you can say it for me."

"Kay. By the way I have a letter for you," She said turning to her.

"Really!? Kupo! Thank you!" She handed it to her. "Would you like to read it with me?"

"Sure." They read it.

"Heh. I guess all the moogles have heard of me then," Stiltzkin laughed.

"Stiltzkin your my hero!" Atla chirped.

He laughed "Thanks."

"I'll give you this in exchange for delivery!" Atla said handing her a Kupo Nut.

"Thanks."

"Can you deliver a letter to Monev for me? Kupo!"

"Alright," She handed her the letter. After Zidane shopped at Atla's mogshop they left and headed up the stairs.

**A/N: PHEW! Done uploading all my finished chapters! :D ^^ ! Now you gotta wait lol! Please R&amp;R! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you loved it :D ^^ !**


	20. Despair For The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF9 or Doctor Who**

**A/N: Ooops, I forgot a few chapters XD, well ****_now_**** we will be fully updated XD!**

They ran up and saw a closer look at the ruined palace; the door was impassable and the giant statues were all broken in some way, rubble lay everywhere.

"Geez, this is terrible..." Zidane said as they surveyed the place. "Freya, I'm sorry, but from the looks of this, I don't think the king made it." Freya knelt on the ground with her head hung low.

_Dad? What do we do here? Defeat, convince, or lose to Beatrix?_

_Whatever we can do._

_A-alright... _She thought nervously.

_Everything's going to be fine._

_... Can you lose to her?_ She asked suddenly.

_What?_

_Is it even possible for you to lose to her?_

_It all depends._

_On what?_

_Everything..._ He said.

"Vivi, let's go see what's over there," Zidane said. As they both walked away Freya got up startled and jumped to the top of the large statue. "Freya!"

"There's someone inside the palace! What are you waiting for? Get up here," she said running in.

"You make it sound so easy..." he said "I guess I'll start here." He said jumping onto the lowest point of the statue. "Come on."

"Uh... Ok." Vivi said jumping onto the statue's foot but falling on his face.

"Oh man. I'm gonna go on ahead. Lailah can you fly them up? I'll meet you up top."

He nodded and grabbed Vivi and Tessa and flew to the top dropping them off before Zidane even got started. Zidane jumped to meet them as he flew back down for Quina. "Me don't like heights." She said backing away.

"It's alright, I'll soothe you. You won't even notice... Tessa doesn't like them either."

"Um, um, okay..."

He grabbed her and lifted her to the top of the statue just as Zidane reached it. He heaved a little, "You're pretty quick."

He laughed "What do you expect?"

"Ehh, dunno. Not really used to this," Zidane admitted.

"Let's go. I don't like it out here," Tessa said. They all took her advice, Lailah led the girls inside.

They all ran behind a line of statues when they reached a gap Zidane asked quietly "Who is that?" They all surrounded the gap spying on the queen and a brown haired woman.

"Beatrix, Alexandria's general," Tessa said.

"That's Beatrix?" Freya asked. "The cold-blooded knight who knows no mercy."

"That's a rumor. She just blindly follows her orders, unless her conscious steps in," Tessa said.

Freya forced a laugh "That one's hard to believe," She then was lost in her memories. Tessa pat her back and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Zidane asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking... About the past..."

"... You still can't get over him, huh?"

"Why should she? True love and all that," Tessa forced a smile, her voice cracking as memories flooded over her and tears slipped down her face.

"... Tess..." Freya looked at her concerned. Tessa shook and bit her lip to quiet her tears, Lailah held her close, shushing her as he pet her hair.

"Who is that?" Zidane asked again as a silver haired young man in a long flowing robe cut in certain angles approached the two women. Everyone focused their attention to the newcomer except Tessa who clung to Lailah and buried her head in his chest.

"I find this rain quite pleasant... It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory..." He said.

"This is a great victory for us. Kuja, your black mages made this conquest so simple," The queen said. "My only concern now is finding the King of Burmecia. We must take care of him once and for all, and prevent these rats from ever rising up again," she turned to her general "Beatrix, what's taking so long!?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's been no word so far."

_... Why did he have to go...? Why...!? It's all my fault...!_

_Shh... Hey, you're not to blame at all._

_But I...!_

_No..._

_But!_

"Shh..." He soothed her, eventually her sobs subsided and she fell asleep quietly.

"I will join them and lead the search right away," Beatrix said.

"Who's Zorn and Thorn?" Vivi asked.

"They're the clowns from before; Zorn is the red one who speaks backwards, Thorn is the blue one who speaks somewhat normally," Lailah explained softly.

"You're wasting your time," Kuja said.

"What?"

"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake. They probably moved to the sandy tree house by now... So, you see, it's too late. The King has already turned tail and fled."

"Sandy tree house... Surely, you don't mean Cleyra!? It'll be quite difficult if they escaped to Cleyra," The queen said.

"Cleyra..." Beatrix said. "Unless we can get through that sandstorm, it will be impossible to attack them."

"Sneaky, little rats!" Brahne said. "Kuja, what do you think? Surely, with your powers, there must be something you can do," Brahne said.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased," He said bowing to her, then he turned to the general "I was wondering if you would gather your troops near Cleyra. I'm certain those filthy rats will retaliate in full force, and my black mages may not be enough."

"Sounds like we got trouble," Zidane said.

"That sinister man... Who is he?" Freya asked.

"Beats me... I've never seen him before," He said.

"Well, it sounds like they're going to Cleyra. I've always wondered why people call it the 'City of Illusion'," Zidane said.

"I don't know, either. Cleyra has remained in isolation for a hundred years," Freya said. "If my people escaped to there, they'll be safe, at least for a while."

"What's this place like?" Zidane asked.

"The people of Cleyra are originally from Burmecia. Long ago, they severed ties with Burmecia over a trivial conflict. Now the kingdom is at peace, shielded by a large sandstorm."

A Burmecian soldier ran up to attack the three Alexandrians, Beatrix ran to defend her queen, while Kuja just sauntered out of the way. "Look, there's someone else coming!" Zidane shouted, startling Tessa awake. "Geez, he's gonna get killed!"

"What is he thinking!?"

"Daddy...?" Tessa asked sleepily.

"You stay here okay?"

"Alright..." She said exhausted looking for a place to lay down, "But, shouldn't I help?"

"No. Stay right here. I'll come back for you."

"O-okay..."

Lailah set her down and pet her hair before following the team. "Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life," Beatrix laughed. "I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly... To me, you six are nothing more than insects."

Tessa watched the fight nervously, feeling as if she should help, but also terrified and exhausted. Beatrix launched at Zidane who slid by and swiped a chain plate. Freya went into a trance and jumped high into the air, where she sent volleys of spears towards Beatrix. Zidane stole a phoenix down after a volley, then Vivi cast slow onto her before hitting her with Thundara while Quina cast Mighty Guard onto her allies. Zidane sped up to her and stole a mythril sword while Lailah slashed at her torso piercing her armor and leaving a trail of blood. She winced and slashed his left shoulder, releasing large amounts of blood, he didn't falter but instead counterattacked with Blizzaga. She was thrown back by the force of the spell. She watched the Generals attacks, trying to calculate what they were between game stats and what she'd already seen from the battle at hand. _Stock break... Climhazzard... _her mind trudged sluggishly, she growled frustrated as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She opened them to see Beatrix stun Vivi, making the battle schematics in her head snap to attention as her adrenaline and heart rate shot up. She wasn't sure why or how but her body moved on its own, in a split second she realized she was shielding Vivi with Beatrix bearing down on her. She braced for impact as Beatrix used Shock, sending her to the ground. She clutched her stomach and cried out in pain as the world started fading. She knew the general stood over her, ready to end her, Tessa closed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply fearing death_ ... I'm so sorry..._ She vaguely heard Lailah shout "Mili!" he flashed to her in an instant from the other side of the battle blocking Beatrix's blow with his sword making a resounding clang that echoed throughout the room.

Beatrix faltered back "... How did you...!?"

"Don't touch my daughter!" He growled casting Blizzaga and sending her flying backwards where she skidded on the ground. He knelt to Tessa and healed her quickly, as her eyes cleared and the pain eased, she saw him shake uncontrollably with tears. When he was sure she was healed he held her close, "Don't ever do that again! Don't ever, ever do that!"

"I-I'm sorry -I..."

"Shh... Everything's going to be okay..."

"You're no match for me!" Beatrix shouted using Stock Break. They all slumped to the ground, Lailah and Tessa in an act as he protected her from further harm. "Ignorant fools," She flopped her hair. "How ridiculously weak. Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?"

"Come, Beatrix. We must prepare to attack Cleyra," The Queen said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she saluted.

As her and the queen walked off, Kuja said "Now, what do we have here...? Another filthy rat, and... Hmmm... This boy could become a problem... But you..." As they lay with the rain pouring down Kuja grinned over them wickedly. He flipped his hair and turned to walk away, stepping onto his silver dragon and flying into the sky.

**A/N: What do you think? Come on let me know in the comments :D ^^ ! PLEASEEEEEE~~~~! lol!**


	21. Join the Love Train

**Kailynn's POV**

"The conductor said we'll be arriving at the summit station soon," Steiner said walking towards the two girls. Neither of them answered "Prin... Ahem... Miss Silver? Miss Kk? They're sleeping..."

Kailynn and Silver woke as the conductor called "Summit Station! Summit Station!" While the train stopped with a slight jolt.

They got up, Kailynn stretched and yawned. "Nice nap."

They walked out of the train and onto the platform "Thank you very much," Silver thanked the conductor.

"Take care. You'll have to wait a while until the car to Alexandria arrives."

"How long will it be?"

"It arrives when this car returns to Bohden Station, so about as long as you just spent in the car. Why don't you go wait in the rest area up ahead?"

"Okay. What's wrong, Steiner?" She asked as he stared into the distance. Kailynn was loitering around looking a bit anxious and bored.

"P-Princess..."

"Hey, what did I say about-," she started, as she swung her hands to her hips.

"It's Alexandria! We're finally home!"

She relaxed her arms "Really...?" she ran across the platform with Steiner and Kailynn close behind.

Kailynn bumped into someone and fell backwards, they caught her in the nick of time and set her on her feet. She looked up "Nate!"

He smirked "Why do you look so surprised? I said I was gonna show up. Did you think I was a liar?"

"No. I just didn't expect you to show up here."

"To tell you the truth neither did I. Zack kept going on and on about boring subjects, so I decided to come early... Observing has never been so boring in my life..."

"Kk?" They looked to the voice to see Silver and Steiner, "Who is this?" Silver asked.

"Oh. Silver, Steiner this is my friend Nate. Nate this is Silver and Steiner," She said pointing to them respectively.

"Hey," He said raising his hand slightly in a mock wave.

Steiner made a sound of disapproval. "Nice to meet you Nate. Any friend of Kk's is a friend of mine," Silver smiled.

Steiner made another sound of disapproval prompting Silver to glare at him, he looked away mumbling "... Same here..."

"So, where are you headed Nate?" Kailynn asked.

"Alexandria."

"Would you like to join us? We're heading the same way," Silver smiled.

"Sure," Nathanael said.

"P-princess!" Steiner hissed at her.

"The more the merrier!" she said half-ignoring him.

"Let's go get some supplies," Steiner suggested, the three followed him into the rest area. Kailynn went straight to the moogle with Nathanael behind her, while Steiner went to the map and Silver to the treasure chest, obtaining a phoenix down.

"Hi, I'm Kailynn. Are you Nazna?"

"Yep! Kupo! That's me!"

"I've got a letter for you from Grimo."

"A letter from Grimo! Kupo! Thanks for the delivery!" Nazna cheered. Nazna read the letter then wailed loudly "I'm never gonna fall in love! It's just not worth it..."

Kailynn half-smiled thinking of Blank and muttered "I think it is..."

"You're crazy! Kupo!"

Kailynn's smile broadened "Maybe I am!"

Nazna shook her head and said "I'll give you this in exchange for delivery!" she reached into her fur and pulled out a kupo nut. Kailynn stared at it for a moment then accepted it _She just pulled that out of her fur... Are moogles like kangaroos?_ "I have a favor to ask, kupo! Will you give this letter to Mochos?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, kupo!"

Kailynn said her goodbyes to the moogle as they heard the car to Lindblum depart, and someone yell "I missed my ride!"

Kailynn and Nathanael walked over to Silver and Steiner. "That voice sounds familiar..." Silver started before walking out the door with Kailynn and Nathanael behind her. "Thats..." On the opposite bridge they saw Marcus and Cinna.

"I missed my ride! What am I gonna do now!?" Cinna wailed like a scared child.

"How the heck should I know...?" Marcus asked irritated. "You were the one who wanted to watch the scenery while eating South Gate Bundt Cake."

"I'm gonna be late returning to Lindblum..."

"There's nothing we can do. I won't tell the boss," Marcus sighed.

"Thanks buddy! Let's eat another bundt cake!" Cinna happily ran off.

"Geez..." Marcus sighed before walking after him. The three looky-loos walked in after the scene was over.

A rough voice yelled "Scoundrels!" as they walked in. The three walked over to Cinna, and Marcus, who were being accused by Steiner "Are you here to kidnap the princess again!?"

"Who's the big tin man?" Cinna asked his friend nonchalantly.

"What!? How dare you!" Steiner roared indignantly.

"He's the captain of the Knights of Pluto," Marcus reminded him.

"Oh yeah! You're one bad actor!"

Steiner growled "Have you no respect?"

Silver walked up to Marcus "You're Marcus, right? What are you doing here?"

"Princess!? What are you doing here?" Marcus asked.

"Hey! Check it out! It's the princess," Cinna said as he finally recognized her.

"When we escaped from evil forest..." Marcus started.

"Princess! You shouldn't waste your breath on criminals!"

"You're lucky he doesn't know about the time you shop-lifted, and got kicked out of the mall," Nathanael whispered to Kailynn with a grin.

Kailynn hit him with her elbow "Shut up!" She whispered back, he grinned in reply.

Silver walked up to him and folded her arms "Princess...!" he whined.

"Steiner! That's enough!" Silver scolded.

"Wh-wha...!?" He asked taken aback.

"Can't I even talk to my friends?" She asked.

"Friends!? But they're..."

"Adelbert Steiner!"

"Yes, Prin-ma'am!" he saluted.

"He's bein' scolded," Cinna laughed.

"How embarrassing," Marcus said.

Kailynn rolled her eyes_ He's just like dad.._.

They heard a loud -THUNK- as the conductor yelled "The cable car to Alexandria arrived!"

"It's here!" Cinna said happily walking to the door.

Marcus followed "But you're going to Lindblum."

"I-I know that! But you're going to Alexandria!"

"Yeah, to Treno."

"I'll see you off!"

"Marcus is going to Treno too?" Silver wondered aloud. "Let's go." Nathanael and Kailynn walked over to her while Steiner was sulking, when they reached her she called over to Steiner "Steiner? Are you mad at me?"

He perked up immediately "No, ma'am! I'm coming along."

As they ran to catch the car, they heard Marcus and Cinna's conversation "Good luck!" Cinna called.

"Yeah. I'll save our bro!" Marcus replied.

"... Bro?" Silver wondered aloud as Kailynn grew anxious and excited _Why can't we just hurry up and be there already!?_

Nathanael laughed in her mind _Excited to see your boyfriend?_

She blushed _Shut up, Nate!_ They walked towards the car and Steiner "Princess, Miss Kk... Nate... Let us go inside," he said. They all filed in, Kailynn plopped in the seat across the aisle from Marcus, while Nathanael sat across from her next to the window. Steiner stood watching Silver go up to Marcus from the other side of the car.

"Now departing!"' The conductor called.

"Why are you going to Treno, Marcus?" Silver asked.

"To save our brother."

"Who?"

"There's only one man I call 'Bro'. That's Blank."

Kailynn grew giddy, "We're gonna rescue him and cure his petrification!" she said excitedly. They looked at her, "Uhm..." She blushed madly and hid her face behind her hand.

Marcus laughed, "You fell for Blank, huh?"

Her face grew brighter and she looked away, "Maybe..."

He laughed. "Aww! How sweet!" Silver said clapping her hands together happily.

She stayed silent and looked out the window embarrassed, half-listening to the new conversation. She realized she had zoned out when the cable cars came to a complete stop and heard the conductor scream, "Monster!"

_Here we go! _


	22. A Hidden Life

**Sorry for the long update guys! Had some writer's block, mixed with computer issues and school work, not a fun mix D: . But here you go, I'm hoping to write the next chapter pretty soon ^^! Enjoy!**

**Tessa's POV**

"What was that about?" Zidane massaged his neck. "You seem like more than just her guardian angel to me." Lailah looked down at the sleeping Tessa in his arms, "You even called her Mili."

"I am quite curious as well," Freya admitted.

"I'll tell you... But you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"It isn't our story to tell."

"... You know how I said that I had a son... Well... She's my daughter. Mili, Mili Frost."

"W-w-w-w-wait!" Zidane said, "What do you mean?"

"She's my biological daughter. Jack is her older brother."

"So that's why she's calling you 'dad'!"

Lailah shook his head, "No, she doesn't remember me. She said she wanted a dad in her life and asked if I would be hers."

"But that means that deep down she does remember," Freya said.

"Yeah... You can't tell her though. She has to remember on her own."

"I understand," Freya said, everyone else agreed.

"... Wow...!" Vivi said, "... Umm... Can I ask; why doesn't she remember you? Kk and Meadow too?"

Lailah shook his head, "Kailynn and Meadow aren't mine."

"So they're not actually sisters?"

"They are... It's complicated," he said, "This whole situation is complicated...!" He choked "I-I couldn't-! Th-this whole time I couldn't even comfort her when she cried! Let her know she wasn't alone!"

"... I-I'm sorry..." Zidane said, "... If-if you're an angel though, why...?"

"I'm sorry. I can't say anymore, but. God always has a plan, he's always working things out for our good." After a long silence they headed to Cleyra. Tessa woke to see her dad carrying her which triggered a feeling from deep down inside. In a flash of memory he wore a festive green and red shirt and matching hat with a bell at the end, snow swirled about him, and the smile he gave her filled her with warmth, a second later her mind shifted back; the snow replaced by sand, and the smile to worry. He knelt down and covered them both with a cloth keeping the sand from her.

"I miss your smile..." she said absently.

"Yeah?" he forced a smile, but she could still see the concern in his eyes.

"Mhmm..." she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm still kind of tired... Is that bad?"

"No, it's perfectly natural, you've had a long day. Just rest okay? Daddy's gonna take care of you."

"Okay."

"This sand sucks!" Zidane grumbled, "It's everywhere!"

"Sand isn't very yummy..." Quina said sadly after licking the air.

Freya ran up to a gate ornately shaped as a dragons maw, "The Tempest subsides! Hurry! Let us make haste!"

They followed after running across dozens of platforms and solving various hidden puzzles as well as gaining more items along the way. "Daddy..." she tugged on his shirt lightly, "The moogle...?"

"I know," he smiled at her.

"The letter's in my bag. You'll give it to him?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

A few minutes later she heard, "Kupo! Hello! I'm Monev, kupo!"

"Hi, Monev. I'm Lailah," he said kneeling down to reach into her bag.

"Another wounded!? Kupo!" Monev said peeking into the blanket at Tessa.

She blushed, "Hi."

"I'm relieved, kupo! You're doing better! Some people didn't make it as far as you, kupo!"

Tessa saddened, "Yeah?"

"It's alright. Kupo!" he said as he pat her head with his paw. She giggled at the cute and fluffy paw tickling her forehead. Monev smiled at her, "Good! Cheer up! Kupo!"

Lailah smiled genuinely, "We've got a letter for you from Atla."

"Thank you, kupo!" Lailah handed the letter to Monev. "Here, kupo!" Monev dug in his pouch and handed Tessa a Kupo Nut. "You can have this in exchange for delivery! Kupo!"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"I'm sorry Monev but we must get going," Freya said, "I advise you to get to a place of safety just in case..."

"Alright, kupo! Thank you." They moved to go, "Oh wait! Kupo! I almost forgot!" He scurried into his den for a moment before returning with a long sparkling blue ribbon, "For you! Kupo!" He said peeking into Tessa's blanket and handing it to her.

"Where'd you get that!?" Lailah asked, Tessa looked at him worriedly.

"Nice woman gave it to me for her, kupo!" Lailah's face softened immensely.

"For me...?" Tessa asked, "Why?" She asked as she felt it in her hands, it was cold and tingling and gave her a warm happy feeling, making her grin unexpectedly.

"She said you're special! Kupo!"

"How do you know she meant me?"

"I'm a fairy I should know, kupo!" He smiled, "I'll let you guys go! kupo!"

They said their goodbyes as Lailah picked her up and they headed out, "... Special... You know who this is from?"

He grinned, "Yes, I do."

"But you're not going to tell me?"

"Not just yet."

"Alright," she yawned as she held the ribbon close to her chest and cuddled closer to him, drifting asleep.

She awoke again on a soft fluffy bed, stretching, she looked around to see Vivi asleep on a bed nearby. She smiled, glad he was alright, and remembered the ribbon Monev gave her. She found she was still holding it close to her, she examined it as she twirled it in her hands. She felt the bed shift as Lailah sat down beside her, "It's really pretty," she smiled at him, "You still won't tell me?"

He smirked, "Now how fun would that be if I just told you? You can figure it out, kid," he said ruffling her hair.

"Oh come on!" she giggled before hugging him.

He laughed. "Do you want me to braid the ribbon in your hair?"

She looked at him, "You'd braid my hair?" He nodded, "Thank you!" She gave the ribbon to him and he pulled a brush out to brush her hair. She smiled, ... It feels good having someone who cares about me...

He hugged her, "I've always been here for you Sweetheart, even when you couldn't see me. All those times you were hurt, lost, scared and felt completely alone I was always with you. From now on, remember that I'm gonna protect you, that I'm holding you and that I love you..."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, "Thanks daddy..."

He kissed her hair and pet her, "You're welcome Sweetheart." After a moment he smiled at her, "You want me to brush your hair or do you want to continue hugging?"

She smiled, "Brush then hug?"

He nodded brushing through her thick hair before weaving the ribbon through it in a long braid. "You know a really good thing about this ribbon is that it's magicked so it won't slip out easily, and," he grinned, "You'll probably figure out things even more special about it."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

She got up and looked in the mirror "It's comfortable and cool, and looks really good too! I love it! Thank you." she grinned and hugged him again.

"Tess…?" Vivi asked timidly.

She blushed startled, "What's wrong Vivi?" she went over and hugged him.

He jumped slightly, "I-I'm sorry you got hurt because of me…"

"… Thanks, but it's not your fault. I'm the one who jumped in."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah!" she gave him a squeeze. She then sat back oddly, "... But, honestly... And I hope you don't take this the wrong way but... That was really weird..."

"What do you mean?" They asked concerned. Lailah walked over and knelt beside them.

She looked at her dad, "I-I just blinked and... Immediately I was in battle..." Lailah stared at her in surprise, "I don't even really know how I got there. I had no energy left and I'm definitely not that fast..."

"... Mi-," Lailah started absently.

The door suddenly burst open and Zidane rushed in, making everyone jump slightly. "We need your help! The Alexandrians are attacking!" He huffed.

"A-Alexandrians!?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah! Don't you know!?"

"Yeah! Bu-but what are we going to do!? They aren't brainwashed! What if they don't stop!"

"... Then we don't have any other choice..."

Lailah stood up, "There's always another choice."

"Well hurry and tell me the change in plans because people are being killed again!" Zidane said, "S-sorry! Just please hurry!"

"Dad?" Tessa asked.

He looked at her, seeing her as a toddler again, his toddler. Why does she have to be thrown into this!? He asked the Lord desperately.

I'm so sorry, but this has to happen.

He looked down and tears ran down his face, ... I trust you... Thank you…

Your welcome. Everything will be alright...

"Tessa?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be alright."

"Okay."

He looked away from her and to Zidane, "We need to try to save as many people as possible; Cleyrans, Burmecians, mages, and Alexandrians." The look on his face told Zidane everything.

"Alright, we do our usual way then?"

"We need to split up, but first," He told them his plan and they set into action.

Tessa and Lailah ran in a different direction than the others to try to help as many people as possible. They came upon several Cleyrans and mages that they had to convince to work together, "What are you doing!? You're under orders to attack these rats not protect them!" someone yelled.

They turned to see five soldiers weapons raised. "We aren't going to kill anyone anymore! We aren't tools of murder!" A mage shouted back, startling the women.

"I-it just talked back!" one sputtered.

"Yeah! Why do people kill each other anyways!?" another mage shouted.

"Not to mention the fact that at least half of them are children!" Tessa joined in. "Even if these are your 'orders', how can you live with yourself after killing innocents?"

Two soldiers looked at each other before loosening their grips on their weapons, "I-I don't even know... I-I just wanted to protect everyone..." her sword fell to the ground.

Her superior glared at her, "Pick up your weapon soldier! That's an order!"

"... How could I...?"

"Do you want to be charged with deserting!?"

The woman froze, "De-deserting?"

"Straight to the noose!"

She gulped, "... I..."

"What!?" Tessa said. "How-how could-?"

"Annie," her dad said gently.

"So its kill or be killed huh?" Zidane asked. Tessa turned startled, he was right next to her. "Some great military this is. Were you told this when you signed up..? Probably not. The people who have a conscience get marked as traitors and silenced. Some queen..."

"You'll hold your tongue," she glared.

"As if! But you know one way to free yourself from this is to help us... We don't kill our own, not even the people who hurt us. That's how you can tell the good guys from the bad guys."

"But if they get executed I don't put it past the queen to do the same to their families," A Burmecian said. "So it's not only themselves they have to look out for right?"

The two women nodded, one even sniffling. "So if you don't kill us, your family will be killed instead..?" Tessa cried.

"Death is a part of life! Embrace it!" The leader shouted as she lunged toward them with the others behind her.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she locked swords with Lailah.

"I understand. But I still can't let you hurt them." She nodded, a light flashed from Lailah's hand and to her, causing her to collapse. He caught her and set her down gently, before doing the same to the other woman who showed remorse.

"What did you do to them?" Tessa asked as she knelt down to them, while Zidane and a few others distracted the other three soldiers.

"Sleeping." he explained. "They'll wake soon, don't worry. We're gonna get them back to their families safe and sound."

"But-?"

"They'll be safe, I promise." He touched their heads gently causing a light to appear. "This will keep them safe until we get back." He stood up and saw that the soldiers were still distracted by Zidane and the mages, "Come on." He motioned to the Tessa and the others. They all ran towards the top of the tree, encountering more soldiers and civilians, some soldiers Lailah put to sleep, while the others he held off as she directed the civilians to the Chapel. When she was sure everyone was inside safely she breathed in deeply to silence her panic and then ran outside to help her dad.

She found everyone in her team facing down foes in all directions while making a protective circle around the civilians. She didn't have to watch long as Irontail Frately made a quick entrance, she ran back inside and curled into a ball against the wall, holding her hands to her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, dreading what would happen next. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly, "Are you, okay?" a soft voice asked. She opened her eyes to see the woman from Lindblum with a concerned look on her face.

"... Mommy...?" The woman looked surprised but smiled slightly, "Uhm... S-sorry, I-I don't know why-," she swallowed hard, "I don't know why I said that..."

"It's okay, Sweetheart," she said stroking her hair, "But you're alright?"

Tessa nodded, "A-a bit scared..." she paused, "Who are you...?" The woman bit her lip and looked to be holding back tears, "Are-are you okay?"

She nodded, "... I'm... I'm... Victoria..." She looked as if that was hard to say.

"Uhm... I'm Annie- well actually Tessa, Annie's my middle name but I like it better," she stammered.

Tears slipped down Victoria's cheeks as she smiled, "Yeah?"

"Y-yeah... Why are you crying...?"

"Why are you?"

Tessa brought a hand to her face and examined the tears on her fingers, "How do I know you? Did you give me this ribbon?"

Victoria shook her head, "The one I gave you was a bit darker blue than that," she said petting her hair.

"... Y-you gave me one too?" Victoria nodded. "But I-I don't- Why don't I remember..?"

"It was a very long time ago. It's okay." She paused, "C-can I hug you?" Tessa nodded and the woman held her close.

"I-I wanted a hug too," Tessa admitted as she started hiccuping.

"Shh... It's okay..." Victoria said stroking her hair. "I'm so glad I found you again..."

"Wh-what hap-pened?" she hiccuped "You-you never- told me...?"

The door opened and Lailah was the first to step inside, he knelt down beside them both. Victoria looked at him and then hugged Tessa tighter, "Please don't make me go..." she cried, "Please! You know what this is like!"

He looked down, "... I know..."

"What's going on?" Tessa asked.

"Please don't make me go..."

"You know what he said," Lailah told her, "We have to be patient..."

"I-I don't even know how I got here!" she said, "I-I didn't plan it... But I..."

"You just appeared here too?" Tessa asked.

She nodded, "... And then I saw you..."

"What's going on?" They looked over to see Vivi and Zidane.

"Is she your wife?" Zidane asked.

Lailah shook his head, "No."

"Why are you crying Tess?" Vivi asked.

"I-I don't know! Please, someone tell me what's going on!" she begged.

Lailah pet her hair, "You have to remember."

"Why?"

"Because... It could hurt you if you didn't..."

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked worriedly.

He pet her hair, "You're mind is in a fragile state right now..."

"My-my mind...?"

"That's why we can't tell you anything..."

Victoria hugged her close and kissed her, "For her sake... I-I'll go back... I-I can wait my turn..."

Tessa looked up at her, "Go back where? Turn for what exactly?"

Victoria smiled through tears, "So many questions," she touched Tessa's nose playfully, "You'll see me again soon."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm." She kissed her hair again and squeezed her a moment more before looking at Lailah, "I don't know how to go back."

"I know... And... I'm sorry... You're right..." They said their goodbyes and a moment later she vanished.

"It seems the more we know about her the less we know," Freya mused.

Zidane jumped, "When did you get back here!?"

"I came with you remember?"

"No, I meant-," he sighed, "Nevermind."

**Thank you for reading ^^ ! Please let me know what you think! This is one of my favorite stories but I'm kinda worried that I may be the only one who likes it. Please rate and review! Thank you and if you want check out some of my other stories too, especially if you like comedy lol ^^ ! I recently added a few more chapters to two other stories; The Worlds Within and The Quest of Truth and Life! Anyways thanks again for reading, have a good day!**


End file.
